Red Sky
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: "Kidnapped, charmed, frustrated...they're all just words, leading to an inevitable outcome." Hades and Persephone retelling. Modern Day. Cabot style, getting darker as it goes along. Rated T for safety reasons, though at this point it's innocent.
1. Starting Notes

**Red Sky**

**By Morbid Drama Queen 10 "Dania" **

**Claimer: These characters don't really belong to anybody, but what's mine is mine. Hands off!**

**2012 edit: Fixed tenses, going throught to revise and familiarize myself with the piece before I continue. Sorry about the year long hiatus. I'm not gone, just...distracted...**

**-XXX-**

"Ma-aa-ma's girl," the slim blonde behind me drawls as she makes the long stride down the row of desks. Her slight, lithe southern dialect makes me tighten my grip on the text book I'm currently balancing. Erin, our gossip-girl cheerleading captain, notorious for her love of torment. Practical jokes, snotty insults, boyfriend stealing, gossiping, general whore-ish behavior, just to name of few of her delightful pasts times. And today her focus is on me. What a surprise.

I turn slowly, deliberate in my motions. She might be Queen Bee of the field and rule the locker room, but this was my turf. The class room. Surely she couldn't be so stupid as to pick on my in my mother's class room. Ag.

Why Erin was talking it I hadn't the slightest clue, but that was beside the point. She really had picked the wrong hour to mess with me. Either the girl had a death wish, or was a few brain cells short of a memory gland. For god's sake, had she really not noticed how our last names were identical? How my mom played favourites with me? Or was she really that stupid?

Then again, it's not like I was taking the class out of any personal choice. I like gardening okay, but dirt, corn, and cows just aren't my thing.

"Erin I start coldly, but Diana cut me off with a sharp "flip you."

Only, she didn't say "_flip_." Not that I cared. Not that this comment was directed toward me. It was, of course, all Erin's.

Instead of cowering in fear, as I would have if Diana Hunt had said any thing of that nature with half that venom toward me, Erin merely grins nastily. She wasn't afraid of much. Something else that supported my "lack-of-brain-cells" theory. Everyone was afraid of Diana when she was in a mood.

"Naughty, naughty," the monster cooes. Lowering her voice from it's normal high pitched squeak, she says, "I don't think your future in-law would appreciate that kind of language."

Before Diana can lash out, I grab her arm, dragging her to the opposite side of the room. "Buzz off, hoe." I growl back to Erin. Diana barely struggles, but stares wordlessly back at Erin, silent threats rebounding in her hazel eyes like ice crystals. Diana doen't need anymore ISS time, she already had a week's worth this year, due to her constant and loyal protection of me.

The lesbian comment had really hits home. When it got around school two years ago that Di was going to be a virgin forever and hated guys, a lot of people started calling her lesbian. Diana never saw it as an insult, since she never thought there was anything wrong with homosexuality per say, but if anyone mentioned me as part of the insult…she got a little testily. We hung out a ton, so everyone made assumptions...

Which likely explained why I was single and have never had a date in my life.

"Di," I say, staring at her. "Di, you don't need to do that, I had it under control, I was about-"

"Blonde," Diana murmurs. Only, it wasn't blonde, but another word that started with "B". "She's go no-"

"Di!" I say, exasperated. "Really. I was fine. She wasn't going to get away with it, it wasn't a big deal!"

My friend looks down at me pityingly, shaking her head in a _"ah-naive-sweet-little-Kari-of-course-it-wasn't_" sort of way. I've been getting these kind of looks and head shake-combos for a while now, from a variety of people.

"Ri, you weren't going to. We both know that. You are so not assertive." Di takes the seat across from me, dropping her messenger bag down with a "_klunck_". She does a once over of the room, and upon seeing that my mother is still occupied, flicks her gaze back to me and leans in.

"We have more important things to discuss," she says crisply.

"Like…?"

"The dance!" she replies brightly. "You've got to go with me this year, it's so much fun! We can get dress together next week-"

"No. Way. In. Hell." I say firmly. "You can go with your posse. I'll help you find a dress maybe offer hair tips, but I will not accompany you to that yearly ritual of mindless socializing. What would I do? Dance? Uh, hell-o, _lame_." It wasn't even real dancing, just swaying around. And there was never any good music to sway to.

"We don't have to dance. We can mingle. It's strictly social. To meet guys. No biggie. C'mon Kari! We can guy scope."

"I thought you were stay virgin forever?"

"That doesn't mean I can't have some fun. Making out and dance isn't giving away your freedom. Just giving you a good time. Now stop changing the subject." She puts the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me. "Please please please PLEASE go with me? I'll be lonely without you there." For effect, she even gave a small whimper.

I, in turn, rolls my eyes. I am more than used to Diana's drama queen life. It was how she got our principal, Dr. Zuko, charmed into excusing her from detention on multiple occasions.

"I really don't want to," I begin, but her face, so full of misery and melancholy, melted my heart. Again. She really has no one else to hang with...

"Fine," I sigh. "Fine. I'll go-"

Di squeals loudly, earning some odd looks from other students, and leans over the desks to hug me.

"But," I say into her shoulder. "no dress."

At that moment my mother raps her pointer on the bored to call the class to attention. As the class takes a while to settle down, she beings class with a firm hand.

"Kari, dear, why don't you give us an example of your essay?"

Slouching from my desk, I stand to address the class on the finger points of irrigation.

Maybe this was why everyone hates me. My mother obviously picks favourites with me, her DAUGHTER! Did she realize what she was doing? I bet she des. It's to make sure I got the "_Right Friends_" because who, but the bravest, would be friends with a teacher pet?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The music sucks. Big time. Some rap and screamo-heavy metal rock that no one can dance to. Not that I was planning to anyway, but other people were disgruntled. Which annoys me more than a little. Who ever was on the Student Government Board either was playing a prank, or had been high while picking the playlist. Really, really high.

Like I said, nobody is dancing.

You would have figured that after nearly thirty minutes if this the D.J. would get a clue, but no. He is still on his head set, banging along, trying to look cool. And was so failing. Herman Wright, class loser and practical joker. Obviously this is his brilliant work.

This leaves most couples to mill about the dining area of the ballroom, where tables are set up. Sprinkled with hearty doses of glitter, each table features a glass urn filled with coloured plastic in the shape of crystals and fresh-cut red roses. Clutches and cameras are piled high on each tabletop, heels and sandles litter the floor around the chairs. Walking through is like entering a mine field-you have to step very, very carefully, lest you hurt someone's Prada.

I stand against a wall, not in, but close to a dark corner. Di had left not to long ago, set on mingling and to find a few other friends. After doing everything but forcibly drag me, she'd left in huff. Helpful, because if Mom were to search for me via best friend, she wouldn't be so lucky.

Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot. My mom is chaperoning the prom. For the first time. All for me. She's breathing down my neck constantly. Nobody else's mom stalks them to their school dances. Not even Erin's mom, the drama teacher. It's no wonder I don't have a date.

Not that I want one, either. I mean, sure, it would have been nice. But there aren't that many guys in our school that would be deemed "_acceptable_" by my mother. Mostly cause they're all scared of her, or because they really are unacceptable losers.

It'd had a few offers to dance-the only one I'd considered was Will, one of my dearest friends. But his date, a petite sophmore in a slinky black dress, her eyes heavy with black glittery makeup, didn't look too happy. Of course, she was across the room, massaging her feet.

"Platform stilettos?" I ask, sympathetic.

"Yeah...Annie wanted to be a bit closer to my height for pictures." He winces. "Sure you don't want to go out? I heard they're about to play shout?"

I decline. "Nah. You go on. Annie looks lonely. And hot, might I add. What are you guys doing after?"

"Movie, probably. Maybe go for ice cream or Ihop. Depends on our mood." Will grins. "Don't be a stranger."

I promise I won't. He returns to his date, leaving me to smooth my skirts and try to tune out the horrid pounding of...something.

Another thing-I am wearing a dress. Apparently only gowns and tuxedos are allowed at The Prom Di says it with reverence, as though it is THE Prom, with full caps) I offered to wear the former, at least it had pants, but no! Diana says because I agreed to go, I agreed to all that entails, dress included. And shoes. And accessories. And make-up.

Really, Di isn't all that much of a girly-girl, but she wanted to go all out for her senior prom. And I mean all out. We rent a convertible, had dinner at the most exclusive restaurant, Club Green, at the golf club where her parents belong to the wealthy golfing-sailing-hunting club. I'll be babysitting all summer to pay off the credit card bills.

Anyways, the dress. The dress was white with eyelet trim, and a pink silk sash. It was empire waist with cap sleeves, silky material, with some stylish pink lace at the bottom hem matching the sash. Scoop neck, stopping at my ankles (the skirt, not the neck line. Yikes!), Diana said it made me look innocent. Was that a good thing?

So here I stand, bored out of my mind, wondering if Di had already stained her green mini halter with punch, when I make the mistake of helping another person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She is breathtaking.

It isn't just the dress either, or the hair, or the make up, no, she is always like this. Always.

I should know; I've been watching her for years. I know her physical appearance by now, her profile and back, the arch of her neck and swell of her cheeks. Tonight she is at her best. The Hunt girl had done well.

Scanning the crowd, her eyes meet mine for a brief second, then move on. I'm struck. Beautiful. Like spring. Bright golden, with flecks of green bringing them to life. Perfect. Just like she was.

I heard her talking that day, to her friend Diana, the Hunt girl, about being here. Diana had ruined my plan of rescuing Kari from Erin, but she did do me one service—convincing Kari to go to the prom, another vital in my plan, almost filling the gap she made. Though, originally Kari would have arrived on my arm instead of with a gaggle of teen girls, and she would be talking of dancing with me, instead of leaning on that wall, doing her best to ignore that awful excuse for music.

Two weeks of attending that damned high school, wasted.

Still, the plan was going nicely. I would have her. In only a matter of time it would all be complete.

Valerie, my accomplice, is suddenly before me, on the arm of her date, Ron, who was the local wiz of tech class. I'd had the fortune of meeting Val on my second day of class. Charming, beautiful, weak-willed, she was more than ready to enter into my service. Val smiles easily, and I give her a short nod. Her smile widens and she moves on, whispering to her boyfriend, who is about a head shorter than her, the plan. Confused, Ron nods, and lets go of her arm.

Phase two is in action.

Right on cue, Val begins sobbing. Loudly. Well, I did pick the class drama queen for a reason. Everyone turns, stopping their current affairs to look in on the soap opera unfolding before them. This is what prom is truly about.

"H-how c-could yoooou?" Valerie cries abruptly, throwing an arm out theatrically. Ron does his best, really, but there was no stopping Val when she got started. She was, after all, the drama ueen.

Now staging rage, she slapped Ron on the cheek and high-tails it to the bathrooms, in a flurry of blonde curls and red silk. Nobody knows what Ron had done, but many give him the evil eye anyways. Val is a class favorite, if anyone pissed her off they were giving an offense to everyone.

My flower, my Kari, looks after the swinging door to the ladies' room with concern in her eyes. She decides to follow, possibly to help, maybe to get good gossip, though she really isn't one to spread the disease of the mouth. Or, so I've been told. Sweet girl. The door closes behind her, snapping shut, unlike it did for Val. It is locked in place, unyielding to all others. _Good girl. _She'd done exactly what I had predicted-tender-hearted Karianna follows the hurt popular girl, hoping to easy any injury.

The plan was most defiantly working.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Val?" I call out, peering into the florescent bright room, blinking. The ballroom was been dark, hazy, this sudden bright is hurting my eyes.

"Yes?" a muffled voice asks softly, coming from the backmost stall. I stride down the tiled hall, my heels clicking all the way, glancing down to see if we are alone. We are, thank God. It strikes me as strange. I mean, it's prom. Usually there were twenty or more girls all fighting for mirror or vanity space. Lots of people spent more time in here than on the dance floor-especially with music like this. Huh. Maybe everyone looks so good tonight they'd forgone the ritual. Or maybe they had found another bathroom.

I stop in front of the last stall, kneeling, careful to tuck my dress around me so as to avoid the floor. It looks clean enough, but you never know. "Do you want to talk? I saw what happened out there. He must have been a real jerk or something, huh? "

"Yeah." Her sigh isn't entirely audible. "Yeah, he was. I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"

"That's fine." I assure her. "Do you need some tissue? The toilet paper is a real killer on the nose?"

"Sure."

I dug around in my purse, a little pink clutch Di had insisted I buy, and finally surfaced with the promised Kleenex. I hand in under, and a few seconds later I hear a snotty snort as she blew. It is a wonder I had fit it into the clutch with all the makeup Di had made me take for a "Just-in-case" and my wallet and my cell. Since I am prone to sneezing after getting out of a car, I had snuck out three of the unneeded lip glosses (there were two left!) and the nail polish (um, why?) so there was just enough room.

"I'm sorry." I say when the trumpeting sounds stop. "I wish there was something I could do…."

"Oh, this is more than enough," Val says, voice still sounding mushy. "The fact that you came in here at all…sometimes it seems nobody cares, it's just that I'm popular…none of my friends came in here, you know. But you did, and we're not even friends. Just…acquaintances. That was really nice of you. Thanks." I hear her stand. "I should find Helen," she says wistfully. "See if she'll drive me home."

"Oh no!" I cry. "You should stay. Show him that you don't need him to have a good time…sorry. It's just, I'm sure you would have a good time just proving you don't need anybody. Besides, you should let him ruin your last Prom. There are a lot of cute guys here. Like Paul," I say, naming the swim team captain. "Or Aaron. That would burn his bacon."

"You know," she says suddenly. "You're right. I will stay. And he can just go flip off, stupid son of a nutcracker."

Only she didn't say_ flip_ or _nutcracker_.

The lock slide back, and there she stood, a marvel in red silk. She holds out a hand to help me up and then crosses to the mirror, examining the reflection. "I look terrible!" she exclaims, grabbing the black pouch that worked as a purse. In a few minutes, with me hovering behind, complimenting occasionally, she made her shiny, red face back into the tanned, smooth masterpiece it was before her fight with Ron. Appling some lip gloss she glances up at me. "Who are you with?"

"Nobody," I say quickly. "Diana and I had a group, but they went to mingle so I stayed back."

"That was a little mean."

"I'm not one to dance," I say mildly. "And they did their best. Besides, if I had been dancing, who would give you tissues."

She laughed lightly. "Fair point. But are you sure you don't want to dance? I know Aaron came alone..."

"Oh," I say, stuttering. "No. Thank you. I'm fine."

Valerie shrugged ,pulling out a midnight-blue bottle, tiny and perfect, from the depths of her pouch. Without a label, I worry it might be some drug. Then she uncaps it and sprayed in the air around her, walking through the mist. _"Perfume. Okay." _ I inhale, enchanted.

"Like it?" she asks. "I made it myself, though it was my friend's idea. Here, try some." And she sprays some on my wrists. I closed my eyes, sniffing the perfection. It has notes lavender and vanilla…mint…honeysuckle…and something deeper...hearty...

"It's great." I breathe. "You're friend is a genius, and you're I broke off, smelling it again.

"Here." Val offeres me her corsage, a pair of pink lilies with silver and white ribbons. That's odd, it doesn't match her dramatic dress…is that why she had been mad at Ron?

"I couldn't."

"Please," she asks, her eyes wide and pleading. "It would look much better on you, and I can't stand to look at it."

"Well…I guess." I eye the magnificent bloom. Where did he get such a thing, it was unreal?

"Thank 've been so kind." She smiles, beautiful and popular seeping through her every pore. "Well,I better get out there. Thanks again, Kari. Buh-bye!"

She waltzs to the door, giving me a wave before disappearing.

"Good-bye." I murmurs, and left myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minutes later, Kari leaves the restroom with Val coming out shortly before. Val has blotted her eyes with a borrowed tissue. When she sees me, she gives a tiny grin and thumbs up before slinking off to find Ron again. Kari looks after her, still concerned. Then she shrugs it off, making her way back to the corner. Now it is my turn.

I grab a pair of cups of the ruby punch from a passing caterer, following her though the mob. When I am only a few yards from the wall, Kari's head shoot up, eyes meeting mine in a flash. The momeny her green-gold gaze is upon mine, I halt. I am frozen, shocked and exuberantly happy. _I was right! _She smiles a little, politely. Of course, she has no clue of who I am. It's just a smile. The kind of smile she would give anyone.

Because, to her, I am "anyone." _"She doesn't remember."_

It had been a faint hope,

I am in front of her before I know how. She is such an image. More lovely than all those years ago.

"Punch?" I offer, swallowing. Huge, golden eyes stare up at me, curious and apprehensive all at once.

"No, thank you," she says.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What kind of pick up line was that?" _I wonder. It was rare that unusually hot guys amble my way, and even rarer that they had multiple brain cells. Not that this one had proven his intelligence. Yet. But the punch is a sign of peace, a polite offering.

He is hot. Like I said, unusually so. Tall, dark, and handsome. A 1940s dark hero, Clark Gable and James Dean rolled into one. Something of a devil-may-care attitude and I-am-the-devil style emmulated from his brooding form. Black hair, a raven's wing of which was falling ever-so-perfectly into his deep eyes that were a blueish-gray, like the edge of a storm on the ocean's horizon. The eyes say deep thinker, world-wearily, soulful, and gravely sad. I am instantly enchanted for the second time that night, and this time it is actually a guy. Not a scent.

The sculpted face, pale skin, perfect body, did I mention he was _H-O-T?_ Nothing short of a model. Talking to me. The socially awkward girl who stood in corners during her junior prom.

"Terrible music," he comments light, eyes boring into mine. This still doen't give his I.Q., and moron could see this stuff sucked. A deaf guy could, for God's sake!

"Yes." I agree. "Herman's idea of a joke. Torture, really. I hate rap. "

"I do as well. Does Herman often do such things?"

I blinked. His English, while unaccented and flawless, sounded a little old world in his wording. Besides that, everyone knew Herman was a joker. The whole school recalled multiple food fights, goats on the roof, explosions in the lab, escaped dissection frogs, and spray-painted messages on the building, written by him, claiming _he_ was a freak. Even the new kids knew this.

"Are you new here?" I ask, brushing off his own question.

"Yes," he admitts. "I moved her a month ago. Though it seems like an eternity. Do you ever feel like that?"

I feel the meaning of his words are double, as he enunciates each letter carefully, staring at me as though trying to convey some secretive message that could only be recieved through intense gazes. But before I can reply with a quirky _"Well, florescent lighting and cafeteria food do that to a person," _I felt my stomach lurch and my head starts feel heavy.

"Yes," I say, somewhat dazed. "Yes, I do."

"Good," he says softly, though not to me. "Are you tired, Kari?" he asks intently.

"Yeah, a little-wait." Realization finally dawns. Give the girl a prize. "How do you know my name?"

Had he been asking around about me? I was too flattered to think it creepy.

When I asked that he smiled, and it was like a light had been turned on. That sad face…it was most beautiful when it smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about that, my dear Karianna." He said, still smiling. To me his tone was cocky, but kind, and meaningful. How did he know my full name? Nobody knew that, not even Di!

My whole body begins to feel...heavy. My arms feel weighted, and I am tired. Drowsy, foggy, I press my body into the wall in an attempt to remain vertical. My legs are killing me. _"Why?"_ I had barely moved all night! No dancing, running, anything! The most I'd endured was two hours in the chair at the salon, prepping my hair, and another forty-five for makeup. _"What is wrong with me?"_

"Tired?" the boy asks softly. But he's not a boy, not really.

I want to lie so badly, to say "_No, I'm fine, thank you." _and then leave this frighteningly beautiful character behind. But my mouth won't let me. It just...won't. Something held the words back, tugging them from my throat so I now spoke the truth.

"Yes," I gasp. "Very."

"Let me help you, Kari." He swiftly wraps an arm around my waist, leading me gently away from the wall and into the sea of tables. My arm is slung across his broad shoulders. I stumble through every motion.

"Where are we going?" I ask, sluggishly spitting out the words. He doesn't answer This boy whose name I did not know, is dragging me slowly through the crowd, toward the doorway all the way across the dance floor. Where is Diana? I search frantically all the faces around, but she was not one of them. My head lolls as time passes, as I barely have energy to hold it up. Aaron, the elder brother of Erin (yes, they were purposely named the same) looks at me curiously. Formally the school's biggest player and my short-time sort-of boyfriend, he had asked me to dance while his date, Peyton, a new girl to our private school, was in the bathroom. I had refused him, and now he is wondering why sensible Kari is letting a stranger take her onto the dance floor. Unfortuanately, my captor has no intentions of showing me his moves. I want to cry for help, run, hide, anything! But my body won't let me.

"It's okay," the handsome man dragging me says soothingly in my ear, sensing my discomfort and silent panic. "You are okay, Kari."

Suddenly we are in the hallway. The wall sconces have dimmed for effect, elegant with a fancily weaved carpet and mirrors. No one was there to greet us. ARen't there supposed to be chaperones? Somebody? Staff?

More panic rises in my chest. He is turning us toward the exit.

"N-nuuuoooo." I slur. "I dun't….go. Stay….please."

"I'm sorry, my love," he murmurs, but doesn't pause in his journey.

Now we are outside on the parking lot. The back one for employees. That is when he stops leading me and just carries me, stroking me hair. "Kari." He breathes, sounding content, happiest he had ever been in his life. I shiver into his touch

My body won't let me move an inch. As if I needed that to persuade me...his aura is threatening enough. And my own curiosity, not to mention dazed mind, are chains enough. For the moment.

The spell is quickly broken, however, by the sound of emergency vehicles. Living in the city, it's a constant background noise. I'm jerked forward.

"No," I protest as he stroked my hair, gathering strength. "I want to go back! Let go!" Sure it is childish, but it i all I an manage. At least my words are coming out straight now.

He stops before a sleek black car, the expensive latest model of some foreign company I can sort of recognize from a recent episode of _Top Gear_, clicking the button on a remote from key chain I hadn't seen him get out. The passenger side door opens gracefully, reveling black leather interior, bucket seats, clean and obviously new as the car was.

"No," I whisper again as he moved forward. I know what happens in cars. What could happen. Either we drove away or…or things happened. Bad things.

That stops him briefly. Hesitantly, he places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I slouch away. Comfort of any kind is useless now.

"I'm sorry."

I am laid in the front seat carefully. He shut sthe door without locking it, but my free movement is non-existent at this point, so it in't like he has much to worry about in way of my escape. The car's interior is black from heavily tinted windows and black upholstery, making it difficult to make out any features. It could have just be my fuzzy head, though.

When he sits down and started the engine I continue to protest feebily.

"I'm sorry," he kept saying as he drove us to Godknowswherevill. "So sorry. "

"Are you going to kill me?" I finally asks, my voice weak and broken. It's a high whine, one that makes me wince.

He glances at me, surprised. Shocked, even.

"No," he say. His voice sounds strange. Broken as mine was. Strangled, muffled with emotion. It suited the emo getup. "No, I'm not a killer. Or a rapist. "

"Then what are you?" I plead. "_Give me something, please."_

We are at a red light and he stares at me pityingly. I got kind of mad than, because the last thing I want from him was pity. Mercy, maybe, but pity? Um, no hot helpful thank you. Jerk.

"Just sleep, Kari."

"No."

"Please," He was pleading now, honestly wanting me to rest.

"I don't want to."

"_I don't trust you. You can't make me." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She is refusing to sleep, and the drug is wearing off, not that she noticed. If she doesn't rest soon, the second drug would be completely useless. Her body would regain control, and the plan would take a sharp, brutal turn.

"I promise I won't do anything uncoth," I say quietly, attempting soothing her with my voice. She can't deny how it affects her, even in her anger. My fingers weave themselves in her hair, massaging the scalp. The stylish knot it had once been in is long gone, and she looked beautiful without it. She narrows her eyes, distrustful. Shifting, she moves out of my reach.

"Why should I believe you?" _How can I believe you? _

"Have I hurt you?"

"No," she admits. "But that doesn't me you won't."

I give a leaden sigh. This is more difficult than I anticipated.

"I swear on your life I shall not harm you."

"My life is nothing to you!" she snaps. Yes, the drug was wearing. Short-lived and powerful.

"It is worth more than anything. Now please," I pulled a handkerchief out from my pocket. "Sleep. I don't want to force you."

Her eyes widened when she ses the white piece of cloth. Smart girl, she knows it wasn't to smoother, but soaked in chemicals that would knock her out.

My bluff works.

"Alright," she grumbles. "But touch me, you die. Got it?"

I nearly roar with laughter. Me, dying. However, I restrain myself to a chuckle. She really is something, my Kore. The laughter sets her off, but she settles. Closing her eyes, Kari shifts so that her back faces me. I lean forward to brush back a lock of hair from her ear.

"Sleep now, my Kore."

"My name is Kari," she murmurs, then blacks out as the second set of chemical conponents begins to sink into her blood stream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake in a bed. Alone, thank God, but still in an unfamiliar bed. I know it isn't mine from the lack of scent; I sprayed some lilac-vanilla sleep spray from Bed Bath Beyond every night on my sheets for the last three years, and these sheets smell like…a spicy, eucalyptus-y sort of thing. Waking in an unknown bed was a little creepy. Kind of the thing to send you into a panic ASAP.

I was alone, like I said, in a dark room without windows. Reaching my hands out to the side of the bed, I found a bedside table, then a cold metal object. A lamp. Flicking it on, I saw the room was basically empty. Only a bed (full sized, very nice ebony carved in an ancient style, really pretty) , the bedside table, and a lamp. Leaning forward I saw a chest at the end of the bed, doubling as a bench, but nothing else. No décor. The walls were lavender, a misty purple, the sheets were slate black and everything was cold.

No clock to tell me what time it was. How long had I been here? No matter, it was time to get up. I stood, and nearly screamed to see that I wasn't in my dress! He had taken it off! Ohmygoodiegosh, he had seen me-me…he was going to pay for this! My little fashion diva with Nicey Nash's voice was saying that sleeping on my dress would have ruined it, he had done me a favour. _"At least now it doesn't have wrinkles!" _I knew my favourite TV show host would never been that stupid. My little voice that was Diana's growled in anger, threatening, yelling curses and telling me all the things we would do to this kidnapper.

However, my voice, the true me that was whispering softly said "_He was just looking out for you, I'm sure, Kari. It's not like he put you in any Victoria's Secret." _This was true. I was just in some black cotton capris, and a tank top. With my original bra still on. My hair had been swept back into a ponytail like it normally was when I went to bed, because my hairdresser, Michael, had told me that it would reduce the rat's nest tangling I had as a child, and prevent acne. This was how I normally went to bed. How did he know that? Was he a stalker?

It was stupid, but I tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. So I left. Sure, it could have been a trap, but attempting to escape was better than staying here.

When I stepped out into the hallway it was like a completely different world. Medieval-looking stone walls with tapestries and marble floors. At least my room had drywall! This was olden days, with torches!

I looked around nobody in sight, though they could be around a corner at either end. Now I had a choice-left or right?

Since the left hall was darker, with stale air and shadows, it was most likely to be a dead end. The right was brighter, with breezes flowing by. Perhaps it lead to the outdoors? A way out? I ambled off down the right hallway, praying for some form of exit and a taxi waiting to take me home.

Five minutes later my perception turned out to be correct. I was on the outside of a courtyard with marble pillars surrounding it and a fountain in the center. It was something you'd find at a merchant's house in ancient Greece, only it wasn't a broken down moss covered artifact, it was real, and alive! And beautiful. Trees, flowers, grass. Something familiar. Finally.

I sat on the cool grass under a weeping willow in one corner of the yard. Its long tendrils of leaves hid me easily. Maybe I could stay here until nightfall and nobody would find me. I could then search for an escape.

By that time I had figured out this was a huge house, a palace even! Like one of the big mansions in the older part of town, where people had a household of servants and pools in the back yard. Only this one had a crazy owner who was all about the ancient Greek décor and decided to make his house all olden-day. It was too big to be run alone, like our house was, with just me and Mom cleaning it on Saturdays. No, this place had to have a staff. So I would wait.

I lay back, taking a deep breath. I needed to relax. Panicking would not help me. Staying calm and rationally coming up with a plan of evasion would. A slight breeze ruffled the branches and I could now see the sky. I let in a sharp intake of air.

The sky was blood red. Not the beautiful sunset kind, but a dark, deep red, high in the sky. Too high to be sunset or sunrise. I shut my eyes, praying that my mind was just playing tricks. Or had global warming really come true? Was it the apocalypse?

A "crack" from above caught my attention and my eyes snapped opened. A figure cloaked in black crouched on a branch directly above me head. It was looking down. If it wasn't for the sudden sound the twig had made I would have never seen them, for they blended in with the tree's dark shadow. It was the twitch of their form that clued me in. I jumped, spinning to face it. It was only a few feet above me, and I could make out parts of a face. It was smiling. It too jumped, landing only a meter in front of me, and reached out. I drew back, glaring.

The figure stepped forward, into a beam of light from a gap in the leaves, and I once again saw the handsome, pale face of my kidnapper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She is obviously frightened and upset about my intrusion. She won't allow me to touch her now that she had full control of her body. I can only smile, though I regret the distance. She was so naïve.

"Who are you?" she snaps, backing away. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

I chuckle. Such a sweetling. She has barely changed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kore growls, her tiny hands making fists at her sides. I move closer. She is so mad, she doen't draw back, but leans forward.

"You are in my home," I say calmly. "as an honored guest."

"I don't want to be here!"

"For that I am sorry, for I truly wish you did. But you have no choice in the matter, Karianna."

"Take me home," she demands simple, glaring up at me with such ferocity and hate, I nearly…I nearly lose my temper. After all this-this struggling, all for her, how could she demand that? How could she look at me with such hatred? Surely something of her older self was still left?

"Never," I say harshly. "You're here to stay. You'll be happy here."

"I won't!" she huffs, a bit childish.

"You will. I swear."

She will. She had to. It is not up for debate; Kore would be happy here. Ecstatically, blissfully, happy.

"Where am I?"

I almost lie; the truth would be so much, she would "freak out," as Val would say.

"In my home." I hesitate. "Elysium."

Her golden eyes widen. "But that's an imaginary place. A myth."

I shrugged, uncaring. Kari knows her myths, being the history fanatic she is, and so, is drawn to Greek "mythology." With me and the red skies, what else was she to think?

"It is your new home."

"No," she whispers. "No. That's not true. That place isn't real. You're mad." Her head shoots up. "Who are you?" she asks, in that same demanding voice. "What makes you think you can take someone like that?"

"Hale," I say softly. "But my given name you already know, my Kore."

"For the last time!" she moans, throwing herself away. "My name is Kari. Car-e. Kari! Not Kore. Kore is not a real name, it's the thing you find inside an apple."

"Don't deny yourself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I was a kid, a nerdy middle schooler with few friends, I was big into myths. Norse, Egyptian, Asian, Native American, Greek and Roman. You name it. I was a little expert. My mom thought it was weird, Di thought it was weirder still, and Will tolerated as I spouted out random facts about gods. So, I know the stories. I know what the Elysian Fields are. I knew who ruled them.

This is not right. My kidnapper, oh, I'm sorry, _Hale, _telling me that I wasn't Kari, over-protected child, least popular girl in school due to her Mom's overbearing-ness. Oh no. I am instead Kore, over-protected child, least popular girl in school, goddess of flowers,_ reincarnation_. Yeah. A goddess. Every girl's dream.

Um, NOT!

Or, not when you are the goddess famed for being kidnapped by the God of Death, Hades. Who is unfairly hot.

And if it is been true, it isn't the death thing that bothers me. Not at all, I'm at peace with it. People die. Circle of life, and all that jazz. It's the living underground. It's being kidnapped. And it's the being stuck underground _forever._ That's what bothers me. I enjoy the outdoors, the sun, the heat. Life. What life is there in the world of the dead?

"No." I say. "I am Kari. Not any goddess. Sorry. Wrong number."

"Kore," he says seriously. "It is you destiny. I would not have taken you if I wasn't sure. You are Queen of Elysium. It's your true life." He is looking intently at me now. Why is it all the really lovely ones were either crazy or really, really stupid? And what is this destiny crap? Can you say cliche?

"No." I step closer. Gods, he smells wonderful, too. Ten times better than that perfume Val had last night. "Way. Am. I. A. Freaking. Goddess."

Only I din't say freaking.

I have suspected, of course, for years. How could I not? I had an unusual ability to grow things, mostly flowers. We spent a ton of money each year for my gardens. My perennials, the ones that were suppose to die the year you bought them, then never grow back _grew_ back. Sometimes they didn't even die. It was like I could speak to the plants. We could talk to each other.

I had an over-protective mother. And now I had been kidnapped by this hottie, who thought he was King of the Underworld.

Here's your sign. Reincarnation, anyone?

But I mean, I was a middle school. It was a fantasy. The gardens, a product of my facination with the stories. And I just happened to have a green thumb. And lots of people have crazy moms.

There are only a few options as what to do next, if this is real. None of them were really appealing to me. Accept it, reject it, play along, or run.

"Listen," I say through gritted teeth. "Hale. I can't stay here. A) I'm not Kore, B) Even if I was you know the ending, and it's not a happy one for either of us. My mom will kill everyone! You cannot let that happen. It's worthless. Give up. Let me go before any real damage is done!"

Hale regards me calmly, his blue-gray eyes flitting over my face, giving an evaluation to his own choices. Is he going to say yes? Let me leave? Had my ploy succeeded?

"You do not think you are the reincarnation of the goddess?"

I sigh. Really, he hadn't struck me as stupid. Just stubborn. "No. No I do not, Hale."

"Prove it."

I blink. "What?"

"Prove to me that you are not." He strides a few feet away, eyeing one small purple flower in the grass. He turns back to me. "I'll let you leave if you can show me that you are average, everyday Kari," He says it like it is a bad thing.

"Alright."

He lift is boot over the flower and crushed it without the slightest change of expression.

"No!" I cry, lurching forward and bending down to tend to the poor little bloom. When I am only a few inches from the crush thing, a green spark flew from my out stretched fingertips and the plant stood again. I stare at my hand in amazement, doing a double take from the flower to my limb.

"What-"

"You do that all the time. Only here does the power show itself."

I paled, silent. I have lost his gamble. My fingers shake. I can do nothing but stare at them. What can I do now?

He has been leaning against the tree, cocky again. Now he pushs himself off and stand before me circling slowly. From behind me he caught my waist, pulling me against him and turning me around to face him, all in one smooth move. "Believe me now?" He breathes in my ear.

I do. Kind of. But I do not want to. It is had to argue with the proof staring you so blatantly in the face. Besides, I have more important things to focus on. Like this guy who obviously had the hots for me. It feels good, being held by him. Safe. A little possessive, but safe, all the same. Nice, really. I nod slowly in answer to his question.

"Good." He purrs, nuzzling my cheek.

"But I have to go back," I whisper, hesitant. He stops. "She'll kill everyone." I explain, still whispering. "If this is true, if everything is right...she'll do it again."

Hale burst out laughing. A joyous, full, roaring laugh. One that makes me smile, regardless of the situation. He pulls away to look at me better, laughter still dancing in his eyes, that bright smile lighting his face. He is so much more happier here. It made him all the more beautiful.

"Little one," he breathes. "it has been a long time since your mother has held any power. A very, very long time."

"But…why?" I am confused. Weren't we gods?

"Humans have had control over everything, my goddess, save a few he says gently. "The sun, the moon, the sea, love, chaos, death…"

"But then-"

"Why do you have power? You have it, but you cannot use it against humans. You cannot start chaos. Only the named can do that. Not she, not you, not your father, nor Diana."

I nod dumbly.

"That's why we were reincarnated," he murmurs. "To a time when those who would stop us had no power."

We are silent, and he continues holding me, sinking to the base of the tree where we just sat for the longest time, contemplating our roles.

"Did she love you?" I finally ask.

"Who?"

"Persephone."

He is quiet, looking at me, thinking.

"Yes," He finally say. "But not for a while, until I had shown my loyalty, and that I wasn't going to hurt her. It took months. Just a little while before her mother found us. Then…years later, we were destroyed. When our kingdoms died, so did we."

"I don't understand. You died? But you're immortals. Gods."

"We died in the sense that we had no power or abilities to enter the mortal world. After a time, we were given a choice: be reborn as mortals with our powers, or simply be reborn. Get a new body."

"What did you chose?"

"I didn't get a choice. I was reborn, with a mortal family, as a god, with my powers. It just…happened."

"What about me?" I ask. "I don't remember any of it."

"You…you weren't given a choice either. Your mother arranged it without our knowledge, hoping you would forget this," He motions between us. "And take Apollo, or someone else. "

"How did you remember?"

"How could I forget?" He asks sadly.

"How could I?" I whisper.

Silence assumed us again, until I look up at Hale. Hades, I correct myself. Everything he says makes some sort of sense. The history, me, our connection, this place. I missed my family, my friends, my home. But through this I felt an opening. A certain trust in nothing in particular. Immense, deep, unfamiliar, unknown, but it is trust. Wary, tentative trust. I could try.

"Will you stay?" he asks, hope and fear both coloured in his eyes.

"Yes." I answer.

**-XXX-**

This is my second Greek Mythology Fan fiction, and my 9th in total. Originally this was a short retelling story project for Language Arts, then planned to be split into chapters and lengthened, I needed something to work on between projects. It is written as a mixture of my own style and Meg Cabot's, 'cause she in my favourite writer.

This is my favourite Greek story. I've seen a lot of others on this site, and wanted a quick fiction more humorous than some of my others. And I want to compare it to Meg Cabot's _Abandoned_ when it comes out (Sometime in 09 or 10, can't wait!)

To all my Arty Fans, this is an "I'm sorry for not updating" for the next two weeks. Review. Enjoy.

Oh, one last thing. Persephone. Kari isn't going to be called "Persephone" until she A) Accepts and officially becomes Queen of the Underworld B) Loses her innocents.

Any questions? Comments? Guesses as too whose is what deity? You know what button to push. That's right nods to you as you click "Submit Review"

Dania

**2012 edit: I finally went through to change the tense and generally improve the story. It's far from what I would wish it to be, but at least now it's a bit cleaner. **


	2. What should have happened first

**So the poll has been up for a month. I got 10 reviews. Yippe! Not.**

**Really guys, for all the faves I have, there should be more voting. Either way, crazy as I am, I did come up with another three chapters. Happy? **

**In advance, I'm sorry. I just started my freshman year, so I'm a little confused and busy. My updates will be scattered, random, and whenever I can get in a weekend to write, edit, et cetera. I can't make any promises, and I can't say anything about how long this is, because frankly, I don't know. All I ask is that you stay will me. **

**Also, if you are a CSI or Artemis Fowl fan, read some of my other stories. **

****

A person cannot live their entire lives in pajamas alone. Or in the same bra. And they certainly cannot sleep in bra (unless it's a sports bra without wires, then the normal rules do not apply). The red, sore lines under my breasts were proof of that. When I demanded clothing I hadn't yet seen the lines cutting into my flesh, but Gods, did I feel them. When wearing a ball gown, or dress for prom, you have to have some major support that can later turn into a tight, poly-span blend torture device. Since I slept on my stomach half the night, and therefore my boobs, it was all the more worse.

So Hale leads me back down the torch-lit corridor to a room not all that far from the one I started it. With cheery yellow walls, fresh cut flowers, and a comfy canopy bed, it was more personal than the cold purple room. I plop myself down on the bed, all graces out the window. I believe if a guy couldn't like me for who I was, they were not worth my time, therefore I wouldn't make any extra effort to "improve" myself on their behalf. Fingering the fringe on one of the plump, decorative pillows under me, I ask whom the room had belonged to. The purple one I woke in, I mean.

"It is mine." Hale steps out of the threshold, sitting down in a plump rose armchair across from my perch. "This room wasn't ready yet, so I put you in a place where I could keep watch."

"Do you have cameras in there?" Scary thought.

"No." He chuckles. "No, I just know it better."

"Huh?" I am confused. Obviously. What did "knowing" a space better do to improve his babysitting?

Hale sighs, obviously not wanting to have that conversation today. Or ever. "It is complicated."

"I keep up rather well. Don't say it's a long story; I like long stories and we have time."

"Do we?" He raises a dark brow. My heart just about died. He should be a movie star. With a look like that… not too intense, not too serious…he could be on the pages of _People _or _Cosmo,_ becoming a national heartthrob in a snap. Well, now that I think about it, I'm not ready to share him.

"Yes, we have a _lot_ of time."

Satisfied with my answer he placed one leg on the other, held out his palm flat, like he was offering something and stared at the blank space. Seconds later an orb of blue-gray light hovered over the skin, swirling mist in the center, reminding me of a crystal ball. Hale blew gently on it and the mist swirled faster, darkening to become a blurry picture. I creped off the bed to get a closer look. The orb was no bigger than my fist, the images were impossible to see. I knelt at his feet, feeling Hale's legs tremble and hearing his breath rush out. Poor boy, he was a bad as I was when it came to attraction.

It was dark in the orb. The image suddenly spiraled down, passing walls and a roof stopping just before a…it was an aerial view of Hale's bed, the ebony with sheer curtains! And I was in it! In the clothes I was wearing now, with my hair undone and lying across the pillow. I (The picture of me in the orb) tossed and turned, mumbling. Figures. I've always had a tendency to speak in my sleep. What I was saying? It was impossible to tell since I neither could read lips nor recall the dream.

Judging by my movements in the orb, my dream was an unsettling one. A shadow in the corner moves, dark and imposing. Hale. He leans over, brushing my cheek with a hand I know was cold. The picture moves, from aerial to on the edge of the bed. Unconsciously (duh, I was asleep), I shrank away from his touch and he sat in the empty space. Suddenly I scream. Hale jerks, gathering me into his arms, where I, shuddering, taking deep sobbing breaths, murmur some more, than drift off, clutching his collar. Hale, ever the gentleman (well, save the time he _kidnapped me!),_ lowered me back on to the mattress and took leave.

Letting go of a breath I had held for the last three minutes, I (the real me, not the picture one, which has now faded from the orb.) look up into his sorrowful face. He's nervous, scared that I will lunge out, yell, turn away, something. Last night's feeble display shouldn't have scared him so much. Maybe it's just me.

"What was that?" I ask, pretending perfectly calm. For now. I'm not mad, just surprised.

Hale closes his hand. The orb fades, leaving only a faint shimmer for a moment. "It was a memory," he says. "You were having bad dreams last night, so I watched you until they left."

"Oh." I consider this. He hadn't done anything wrong. Just watched over me. And undress me, but that too was for my own comfort. It was points on his score board that he hadn't asked yet what the dream was about. Not that I knew that answer, anyhow. "Can-can you only see the past?"

"No. I can watch you in the present. See things that are far away. But nothing more."

"Can you see anybody?" Could I use it to watch Di, or my mom? If I could just look in on them occasionally my fears would be lessened.

"No. Just those I know well, or feel connected to," he smiled. "I first saw you through it, many years ago."

"Really?"

"It is not a story for today." He glances out the window. "You should clean up. No more questions. I'll be back in an hour to fetch you."

It's an abrupt departure. Disappointed, I trail him to the door, still bursting with questions. But there was one in particular that I needed answered ASAP.

"Uh, do you have anything else I could wear? Any other clothes?"

At my "Uh" he had looked pained, but quickly recovered once my question was done. Apparently he can answer it favourably. "Ah, yes." He crosses the room in a few quick strides, pulling open a door in the huge wardrobe that sat in one corner. I peered inside, then gasped. It was expanded beyond the wall, nearly ten yards long, full of clothing. I could never wear this much in a year, let alone for…however long I was going to visit.

"There's more." He offers, misreading my gasp. I just stood with my mouth open. I don't even know if they were my style, size, or type, just the fact that they were _there_ and in such a large amount shocks me. "The bathroom is there he pointed to a door to my left.-with all of you, uh…needs. If you need anything This time he nods to a phone sitting off to one side, by the armchair.-just pick it up. Someone will be there and send some form of help."

Looking at my still dazed expression, he offers to come back in an hour and a half, so I had time to calm down an explore my rooms. Which they were. Mine. MY rooms. Rooms-rooms, as in plural. That were MINE! Made especially for me. They were beautiful.

I figured it would take me only 20 minutes to actually get ready, so I explore my new home. There were a total of three rooms: The one we had entered, the main room where my bed was. Complete with a fireplace shelves of books, potted plants, gleaming hardwood floors and comfy chairs (but no TV, CD player, or other electronics). Then the bathroom, a spacious gallery of marble and tile with a HUGE bath tub, separate shower, shiny silver taps and wide array of products ranging from body wash, to nail polish, make-up, and hair care items, all top-of-the-line stuff.

Finally the lounge. It was my favourite. An outdoor patio, balcony really, with a grand fountain made of white stone, water trickling down from stone flowers and silver vines. Chaise lounges, potted plants, finely woven rugs surrounded it, satin pillows and a string of lights hung on chains strung above the area. There were bright mosaics on the walls, depicting fields, tropical jungles, an oasis, and what I assume was this palace, all glory in gray stone. The willow's branches brushed the railing, pushed by a cool wind. My room apparently looks right out on to the courtyard, and the willow was right beside it. I could lean out and touch it.

The red sky was pretty eerie, it would take some getting use to. All in all, this placed suited my needs. I skip back inside, eager to start the day.

As I brush my teeth a problem struck me. What time was it? There were no clocks. My watch, which I had worn to the dance, had been removed with my dress. For all I knew, it could conceivably be midnight. It might not get dark here! The sky could stay the colour of blood all hours of the day and night. Great. How would I get any rest? I could ask Hale later, I just had thirty minutes left and a huge closet to go through.

Since he hadn't said anything about occasion or dress code I slipped into some jeans and a button-down blouse. The jeans were like, 500 dollar ones that you'd get at the mall or something if you were into that kind of stuff. Dark wash with detailed scroll embroideries on the legs. Cute, not something I'd ever buy. I lived on a teacher's daughter's budget. Mom did work at an expensive private school, earned more than a public school educator, and even without having to pay my tuition made okay money, but it wasn't like I could blow five Ben Franklins whenever I wanted to, especially not on _clothing._ Maybe on something useful, like the savings toward my car, or my new laptop, but not some designer jeans.

Speaking of my laptop, I wonder if Hale would let me go get it. Or if he'd bring it. He'd have to go up to the real world sometime, surely he could bring me my Dell? I wondered if there's any wi-fi service down here…

Anyways. My clothes. So I had these cute jeans, a purple button-down with silver threads weaved in, and some converse high-tops. Very nice ones, black. I have a pair back at home, they are the must-haves in everyone's closet. I knew where the make-up was, but what about my jewelry? I had some on me when I came, did he take that too? As if it heard my question a draw in the vanity across from my wardrobe opened. I practically ran to the desk, praying _"Please have my jewelry, please have my jewelry." _Because the stuff I had worn was sentimentally valuable. The C-Z teardrops on my earrings, the pearl choker with pink crystal and silver band on my middle finger from a trip to South Africa two years ago, where it was hand-crafted by a little old man we met on the streets. They were special. And I would be mad at Hale if they disappeared. Not as furious as I had been when he dragged me from the ballroom, but still mad.

They weren't there. Other stuff was, though. Chains, pendants, hemp braids, charms, jewels (They had to be fake, glass or something. There was just too many of them to be real.), earrings, bangles, bracelets, chokers, rings, anklets. All beautiful things. But none of them were mine. Still, the fact that they were all for me…Hale needed to realize that objects, material goods, wouldn't win me over. I wanted my own things back.

A knock came from the door. Sighing, I close all the draws a quietly as possible and step back from vanity. Then an idea came to me and I moved back, sitting on the plush bench, gazing into the mirror before me. No need for him to know I'd been looking.

"Come in." I call.

Hale smoothly opened the door, looking like nothing short of a model in jeans and a slate tee that made his eyes stand out. He looked a lot better than he had at the dance, less grief-stricken. Still aloof with a dark aura about him (What else could one expect from the god of the dead?) I couldn't lie and say he didn't scare me, just a little. But I was attracted to him as well. It was like a morbid curiosity to see if maybe, maybe this was fate. Destiny. True love. And a bunch of other cheesy, loaded words.

Not that I love Hale. Just...he's hot. And I'm attracted. Get it?

He smiles, crossing to my side of the room in a few quick strides. Almost as though he was afraid that the moment he'd touch me and "poof" I'd disappear, he tentatively reaches out to touch my shoulders. One strike on his appearance of confidence.

Maybe he is as frightened as I am about this whole mess.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kari didn't pull away when I touched her. She didn't scream at the sight of me. One of my fears, that when I'd left she would revaluate what I had done and I'd later return to her screaming, furious form, was laid to rest. She meant it when she said she'd stay. And she isn't repulsed by me, her kidnapper.

"Ah, Hale Gods, my name sounded like dream coming from her mouth.-what time is it?"

I blink. This was the last thing I figure she'd ask. But it made sense. I'd taken her effects, including her watch, and there was no time telling device in the room. Since I didn't carry any watch on me, I looked out the window. The sky was turning a deeper red slowly, with tawny on the horizon. Nearing dusk. In the coming hours it would transform into a black-midnight, like it does on the surface world, just without the stars as bright. Here they are city-stars, barely-seen pinpricks.

"Late afternoon. Around 4, in your world." I answered.

Kari gasps. "I slept for that long?" She shrieks. I internally wince.

"You were tired. The drug usually has that affect on most people."

In shock, she shakes her head. "Hale, what did you use on me?"

This was an uncomfortable subject. While the drug isn't dangerous, it is not legal in her world to slip stuff into other people's food or drink. I hadn't done either, but the idea of being drugged was nonetheless not a good one. I want to avoid the entire subject of her kidnapping until a later day. Say, when we are in our 40s.

"It doesn't matter."

Her eyes flash. "It does to me. Which one?"

"I won't tell you."

"What are you afraid of? Is it illegal? Dangerous?" When I don't answer her eyes flash again.

"Hale!" She stands now, facing me, eyes flames. I've forgotten her temper, and mood swings. My own hot-blooded nature came into plat. **I** was king of the underworld, **she** couldn't speak to me like that. Nobody could. _Nemo me impune lacessit._ I straighten myself, looking her in the eye. Shadows of doubt were in them, but she didn't move. The golden orbs challenge my own, daring me.

"That is not information you need to concern yourself about," I say in a low voice, never moving my eyes. I am not using my full power of imtimidation, but I my threatening stance would shake most. However, my flower doesn't sway, merely jerks out her chin, grits her teeth, and goes head-to-head.

"Like hell it isn't. What was it?"

"No."

"Hale!"

"Karianna."

"Oh, what happened to Kore?" Her tone is a taunt. "Tell me what it was."

"No."

After staring at me for several more moments, Kari returns to her seat, looking into the mirror and fingering a hairbrush. I move around to stand behind her, watching as she began to brush her hair in a disinterested fashion. She had something up her sleeve.

"Fine." She finally sighed. "I won't be going with you, then."

"What?"

"I've developed a terrible migraine. I should stay here."

"Kari."

"Yup, it's really too bad you won't be able to show me…whatever it was."

It wasn't anything brilliant. Childish. But I am not about to let her get away with it. Wordlessly, I scoop her up off the bench, tossing her over my shoulder, and then exit the room. Kari is, needless to say, quiet upset about it.

"Damn it Hale, put me down! Now! Let gooooooo! **HALE**!" Her howls echoed the empty halls, unheard. She squirms and strains, occasionally kicking. I am hit with a flailing limb every so often, not that it hurt much. Kari might hold a vast amount of potential power, but she hadn't been to the gym in months.

"No way in hell!" She says now. I chuckle. Cute little sweetling.

"Technically, you are already in what mortals call _hell_, so I'll be accepting that apology now." An aimed kick barely misses my neck. "And maybe you can start walking on your own legs in a few minutes."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I hadn't thought Hale had any sense of humor. Let alone a decent one. The crack wasn't all that great, but it was funny.

What do I have to apologize for? He's the one who forcefully took me from my room, spied on me, and let's not forget _kidnapped_ me. He is the one who should be groveling at my feet! Begging. Didn't he do that in the story? Beg Persephone for forgiveness, but she was just so beautiful, and he was so in love...?

Yeah, what a fairy tale.

"Stop it! Letmego! HALE, you arse-"

He cut me off, jostling me around. Ouch. His bony shoulder into my gut is quite pleasant. _Not._ The little voices in my head mock me, knowing why it hurt so much to be jabbed in the tummy. _"Maybe if you'd renewed that gym membership you wouldn't have this problem, Kari. You're muscles would be toned and _This voice wasn't Diana's, it was my mom's. Funny, 'cause she didn't like me going to Fit 4 Life, the center within walking distance from our neighborhood. She thought the guys flirted too much. Yeah, right. The only time they gave me a double take was the time I had a trail of TP running from the bottom of my shoe out five feet behind me.

"It's stuff like that," I mutter to myself. "That make me regret that promise."

My ride suddenly halts. Did he hear that? I hadn't meant him to. "_Well of course he did, idiot." _It was Diana's voice again. I welcome it, Mom's got on my nerves. _"You said it right next to his ear, duh." _

"_Well you can just go _I began (In my head, not aloud. No need for him to think I'm a crazy. Or, at least, not that much of one) but was cut off by being dropped abruptly forward, unceremoniously. I stagger to remain vertical, a feat that wasn't easy. I'm dizzy from the drop. Hale remained stationary, looking down at me unconcerned. Well, practically glaring down, without as much venom as I would normally think he'd glare. This reincarnated-love thing has its perks when it comes to his temper.

"What?" I ask, annoyed. He could at least get to the point instead of just standing there scowling.

"You are _staying,_" he hisses, eyes back to the hard pieces of ice they had previously been. Wait—how did I know that? Every time I've seen him they'd been sad, loving, or simply alive. These were cold, like I've never seen them…oh Gods, not this rebirth thing with the extra memories. I've watched stuff about thing on the Sci-fi channel, or Discovery, it was just a bunch of trouble.

"Yeah." I say, backtracking slowly. "We've already worked that out, remember? Back at the willow? I said yes, you said yes? It was only, like, two hours ago. Geeze. There are medications for memory loss like that, you know-"

"Stop talking about it then, Karianna!" His voice was thunder to match his stormy eyes. "You made a promise. You swore. There is no way you can go back on it now."

"O-kay. But I wasn't talking about going back on it. I didn't even bring it up," I reply, blinking. "I know."

His breath is ragged, eyes still cold. So far it hadn't been dangerous, but I'm taking any chances. Maybe his temperamental state hadn't been calmed over the last couple thousand years as I had previously assumed. Softening my voice I move closer, all sarcasm abandoned.

"Hale." Just his name is enough to slow his breathing, thank the gods. Oh. That'd be me. Cool. "I know I promised. And I won't break that promise."

"She did." His defeated sigh is painful for both of us.

"I'm not her," I say firmly. He glances up, smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Well, I am, but I'm not really. I'm…more reliable than her. I'm me. But her too! The-oh, forget it, you know what I mean. I was just joking. I was mad. I'm staying."

"I know."

"Then stop whining. That got him smiling, a wearily one, but a smile. And he hugs me. A surprise, for sure. I've never thought of him as the huggy type. Lustful, yeah, but into hugs? Not so much when you think of the Lord of Death. Whatever. I smile and let him lead me to…well, the place we're going. Neither of us spoke, so I had some time to contemplate the discussion, if you could call it that.

His fear of my leaving said something loud and clearly: if I so choose to, I could leave. Of my own. Free. Will.

My mother couldn't spirit me away this time, he'd already said that. But his anger over my small statement was evidence that I have that one power. Maybe that's why he made me promise to stay. He knows I don't take promises lightly. I can't back out, now I said I'd stay.

But if I wanted to…if it got too bad…if he wasn't Prince Charming…if I was unhappy…if…if…

I never said I'd stay forever, either. Just until we figured it out. That could take anything from weeks to years. Why was I even thinking about this? I haven't been here long enough to make any sort of rash decisions! Hale had to still prove his…well, I'm not sure what he was trying to prove. But I can't start planning any escapes just yet. I have to give it a chance.

Okay, I'm scared if I leave, Hale would just drag me right back down. And this time he won't be so nice about it (Like you could call that nice! He drugged me! Kidnapped! And took my stuff!). That is a big fear. I mean, this guy was a _God. _With a capital "G". So sue me. He's a scary…immortal? Hot, yes, incredibly sweet to me (sometimes), and obviously unhealthily possessive/adoring of me. I am a little frighten of him because while I know I could easily deck him and run, he can run faster, catch me, and apparently sedate me just as quickly.

But I'm not going to escape. Just yet. No, I'll wait until something happens. Then I'll run.

Peeking over at Hale while I think about this, I feel ashamed. He looks so sad. And I know it was because he felt guilty. Hale, all things aside, had been really, really nice to me. I'm sure he's just having my clothes washed. And he just wanted me to sleep comfortably. And he's just scared I'd leave. The whole carrying me from my room thing…that was funny. Apart from the kidnapping issue, he's a really great guy. I don't want to hurt him.

"_Still. That escape stuff is good to know," m_y little evil voice that sounds like Diana says. I agree.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She isn't speaking, just staring ahead. She doesn't react to my touches on her elbow other than to go in the direction I steer her in. It is not a bad sign. Just a neutral one.

Perhaps this surprise will make her speak again. Ah, too late, she is now. I draw my attention back to the present, listening to her. Kari's voice is higher pitched than usual. It only gets like that when she is nervous.

"Where are you taking me, Hale?" She attempts a playful tone to lighten the mood, but it just makes me regret my words even more. "To the towers?"

She's referring to the great amount of stairs we're climbing. They're marble, like the walls around us, just a darker gray colour. I fear her becoming tired, but Kari shows no signs of weariness. In fact, she appears to take pleasure in the walk.

"Yes, a tower, but a special one," I say, mysteriously as I can manage under such nerves. The surprise is a small one, grand to her. Not custom made, or even improved, it's just what it has always been. Hopefully, it will be a proper welcome. A bribe, even. _Stay, and it will all be yours. _With this many glories around, how could anyone of her nature leave this place? The enticement most would get from the offer of Queen of the Underworld wasn't her cup of tea. She wouldn't care either way. These would be the things that would keep her.

We've stopped at the double doors now. They hold no clue as to what is behind them, and Kari begins to shuffle her feet about in excitement. I give a quick internal pray to some higher power, and move to open them. A small hand catches my arm. I glance at Karianna, who blushes.

"It's not, like, bad, is it?" Her question comes out high-pitched and rushed. She bites her lip, looking down. Unusual. Normally she isn't such a shrinking violet.

"No." I lower my voice gently. "You'll like it, Kari." Then I fling the doors open and she gasps. I know I was right to show her this first. It was actually second on the list, but she already found the garden. Treasures she'll die without reside in both places. The only thing that could make it better would be to combine the places. Not an impossible feat, but not one I was willing to wrestle with at the moment. She seems happy enough without the combination. I can see tears welding in her golden eyes, she's so happy.

"A library." Her voice was cracked on the second word. I move back, allowing her to soak it in. With five floors of wall-to-wall shelves, more books than many people have ever seen in their lives, it is not just a library. A vertical tube with five decks, ten feet in, with square sections making alcoves, books on nearly every subject, at least two in every language, books that have been out of print for centuries, and all the international classics, it was a book worm's paradise. It went throughout the entire tower. The bottom floor was a reading area with chairs and a fireplace, as was the floor above us.

"Hale—Hale, did you make this?" Her eyes were brimming. "F-for me?"

"Ah, not exactly." It's my turn to shuffle my feet. To her confused look, I sighed. It was a long story. "Let's go down there." I nodded to the ground floor, the sitting area, then offered my arm. Kari cocked her head to one side, looking me over. I simply raised a brow. "Do you want a story?"

Silent, she gave me her hand, and we took off to the elevator. It worked on a pulley system, same as these modern day ones, just less electronic. Brass with a little gate to keep the riders from falling out, the squeaks and pops made it _sound_ unsafe. But it was quite stable. I had to only assure Kari of this once and she calm. Her total trust is undeserved, an honor. Maybe the memories are coming back in a more subtle form than my own. Not so much memory than feelings… perhaps?

We settled into the black leather chair beside the fire, and I try to buy time before I start my tale by starting a fire in the black stone fire place, fetching her a drink from the bar"Kari, you're not too young. It's one glass wine. One…no, there are no laws here. They don't apply—Well, it's not like they've ever busted us. They don't know where we are, dear. The only way anyone can get here is if they—well, that way too, but you're the only one I've kidnapped…"In this lifetime." Was her snide reply. "Oh, shut up." I sighed) , and staring at her as she sips the beverage.

"Well?" She sat the goblet down.

Letting out the deep breath I began.

"My predecessor wasn't like this. He didn't talk to her…he expressed himself only through objects and…other means Kari raises a brow, taking my meaning quickly.

"He would've never done this. Sat down and talked. Like we are." The "we" made me want to kiss her. "Things were different, women had little power, or say-so." She nods, and I start the story.

"I did build this—a very, very long time ago. And I built it for you, her, Persephone. It's in honor of you. For you."

"How do you know all of this?" The inevitable question—the reason I had brought us down here instead of simply staying up on the fifth level. This was where the long part would take place. Whatever tears, explanations, and long questions took place. It was the right place.

"I have memories. Images of the past. I've had them since I was a child. Dreams. When I was fourteen I was told to come here. I had a dream of myself-the pre-rebirth me—telling me to come here. I woke up to my backpack filled and a map sitting on top of it. I was in foster care by that time Kari gives out a gasp, but I continue. My past life was no thorn in my side, it shouldn't be a cause for pity for her.-so I could leave easily with no strings attached. I found my way here, to Elysium. The palace was dusty, uncared for, but it was home. "

It had been home. I, the teenage boy, was freaked out when I arrived, and started to feel so…welcomed. Within in days I knew where things and places were, things and places I'd never seen or been to. The energy simply over took me, and it was hard to distinguish between my past self and me.

"Once, it had been great. Servants, and people, and spectors used these halls. Other gods, like the goddess of night, of peace, of sleep and of the moon, when her dark times came, stayed here. There was more light, and the skies were not so dark a red. Animals came. Everything was once gleaming. A thousand years alone have done it no good.

"I was lonely for a long time while I tried to rebuilt this. You'd haunted my dreams for a long time, both as yourself and your Goddess. You were a child, ten years old, young. I was sixteen by that time. My former self came back and told me to watch you. Guard you. He feared your mother might catch wind of the rebirth and take you away. But she never did. I watched you grow up.

"Sometimes, I even thanked your mother for being so tight on your social life, it saved me a lot of trouble. You might not believe it, but a lot of the male population in your school was interested in you."

Kari rolls her eyes, unwilling to believe it. I chuckle gravely. Watching them stare, flirt, hearing their disgraceful words, nasty comments, took all my self-control to not reveal myself and snap their skinny, pale necks. Seeing her with Aaron, the player and expert in seduction, was so infuriating I had to stay away for nearly a month before I calmed enough to not curse him on sight. Lucky for him, she was the one to break it off. Otherwise, if he had ended it, by hurting her I would've stepped in, happily beating him.

"When you were fifteen your power truly manifested itself—you'd always been able to grow things, you already had it, but the touch began to show more. Sometimes, I could even see that spark. From then on your mother kept even worse of a watch on you, didn't she?"

Mute, Kari nods again.

"I did my best to keep tabs too. While not dangerous, your talent is one that can get out of control easily. But you had your outlets; Agriculture class, your garden, sports. You've managed a wonderful control of them, might I add. Better than my own control. "

"Understandably." She murmurs. I chose to ignore that comment and continue with my story. "Three months ago my old self came again to tell me it was time. Let me tell you, it was a surprise."

"How so?"

"If you remember the old tale, it implied a great age difference. We are a mere few years apart. I had figured I was to wait at least a decade more. Not a happy prospect, but eventually…I expected you were going to be more matured—"

Her glare was playful, since she knows I hadn't meant any offense. Again I ignore her to continue the tale.

"I was to arrange it myself. No help from him directly. So I turned to the old stories. I bought manuscripts of any written story about us that I could get my hands on. One key thing gave me some ideas. And I prepared for it. Then you and your friend screw up a few plots."

I glance at her, a small smile beginning. Kari's sweet smile with a touch of mockery made me laugh. "Little one, you didn't even arrange the tangles. They were all small things you did. Stop smiling as though you actually meant to cause them."

A light slap on my knee only cause me to laugh harder. Then Kari joins in. The cold bareness felt warm with our harmonious sounds. I took it in, savoring the feeling of togetherness. I had been alone for far too long. Finally, the joy ceased and we moved on.

"How did you plan it? What methods did you use? I was there and I still cannot figure out all the details."

I shrug, unwilling to answer. To give away the entire plot wasn't something I wanted to do today. The mechanics of it were private, not even Kari could know. Mad as she might get, we were not having that discussion today. Preparing for the fight that would ensue with my vocal answer, I leaned back into the chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'd rather not speak of it at the present time," Hale says softly, face hidden by shadows. I scowl. It was my kidnapping, I wanted to know about it! He should tell me! I have a right if I am going to stay here.

"I just want some answers."

He closes his eyes and take a breath, rubbing one side of his forehead. Silence remained until he removes his hand. With a sigh he replies. "All these refusals are making you think bad of me." He says, humor and sadness tinted in the words. I hold my own breath. Answers. That's all I want. Answers. I never get them at home, I at least want some here.

"Karianna. You ask of me all the things I cannot give to you." His voice sounded desperated, stressed and sad. "Anything else…I would be jumping to fill your demands. Right now I do not wish to haunt you with my replies." It take a lot of control to stop myself from yelling in frustration. "Let me assure you that when the time comes, I will tell you without delay. As for now, please stop asking questions of your capture."

Hale finally opens his eyes at this point, looking directly into my own. My expression is passive, I can feel the muscles relaxing to keep my face blank. He was not going to get away with this." _I deserve some answers. He can't just keep it all to himself." _I tell my voice, who had protested the entire time, cursing Hale to unspeakable dooms. His expression is pleading.

"Kari, I don't like doing this." Sincere. Wow. I'd though he was just being mean. He wants me to speak, judging by the still-pleading look sent my way. I clasp my hands, playing with the finger that had once sat my silver ring. I missed the weight. My hand felt bare without the band of exotic designs.

I consider my next moves. I need some vow. Something that would prove his word, that one day he _would_ tell me. The unknown source of truth I had felt in the gardens when I said yes wasn't enough. In not giving me details, there was a thing Hale did not want to tell me, therefore something I need to know. I trust him and my instinct enough to decide whatever it was wasn't any time bomb, ticking away, danger each minute it was left unspoken. But I needed to know the information sometime.

"Promise me." I begin. "Promise me you will tell me. When you feel it right, you will tell me everything without distractions."

He began to start his oaths but I cut him off, still having more to say.

"I will be frank. I do not trust you so much as to not lie to me. Yes, I trust you with my life, but when it comes to spoken truths? Not so much." His shoulder sagged a little. I pretend not to notice. "It has been one day. Little time for me to be a good judge. Show me I'm wrong. Prove to me that you will give me answers."

"How?" The normally smooth voice is slightly marred by a rasp. Surprised, I raise a brow. Jeez, I hadn't expected it to affect him that much. Ah, well. The truth hurt. Something he'd shown me earlier today. Thinking quickly, I use it to my advantage. At this point he would refuse me nothing, if it keeps me happy.

"I had some possession with me. I would like them back." To his slight frown I swiftly make my answer. "They're of sentimental value. And He had began to answer again and my conditions were not yet done. "I'd like to be able to...see my friends. Mom, too. To make sure they're okay. Is there anyway I could...I dunno, send them a letter?"

In an age of emails and texts, I'd never sent a letter in my life. But it can't be too hard to figure out.

"I am afraid that would be ill-advised. Perhaps, someday, we could see them...scry. But right now...no." He inclined his head. "I am sorry."

I stare. "But-why? It can't hurt, I mean, they're probably worried about me. I can't let them"

"Always so compassionate." His lips quirk. I feel heated anger rise within me. "No, my love."

My temper rises in mere seconds. I toss back my hair.

Furious, I stand. I agreed to stay, not to be a prisoner. This isn't fair, I have a right to know what was going on outside of my new, pretty, glossy bubble. I blink to clear my blurry vision. From the wall off to my side I caught a glint. A polished door handle. Childish it may be, but I stomped out, ignoring Hale's calls.

Since I had only a vague idea of where my room was, I headed toward the general direction. Minutes passed. Then an hour. I wasn't sure. I had no time keeping device to tell. The fist my hand made, crossed my chest where my arms were folded, tightened. My temper is in check, I hadn't attempted to shatter any of the vases or other such artifacts that lined the halls. Yet. Still, I am mad. It takes another hour to find the gardens. Tempting, but I pass it over. That would be the first place he'll look.

From there I navigate to my room, slamming and locking the door swiftly. Then I cross to the outdoor room, also closing the French doors to it. I needed to chill, relax. Kidnapping hadn't even gotten me this mad.

Most likely it was the mixture of the stress of my newly found identity, having been denied so many things, missing my friends, and sheer shock. Small as my request is, my reaction to the refusal is a surprise to even me. Neither of us expected it. The news is a big deal to me. But not quite that big. "_I did fly off the handle."_

"_But he had it coming."_

**2012 edit: Fixed some more immature observations, a few grammar issues, etc. I skimmed, so it's not perfect, but better. **


	3. Pointless Talks

My calls go unanswered. I don't even try follow. She needs to cool off and I am tired of the constant arguing and drama. Nothing would've helped the situation, anyhow. Kari needs to become detached from her old life, from her old world if she is ever to reign by my side. When she detaches from her mortal life I will bring her the computer. Until then, she can be ignorant of currant news.

I sink back into my chair, rubbing my forehead. Holding out my palm I summon a leather-bound gray tome from a shelf then take a sip from Kari's leftover wine. Flicking through the book, a shadow in one corner slids quietly toward me. It avoids the light cast by the flames, hovering just over the edge of flickering light.

Covered in a swirling black cloak that appeared to be made of night itself, Erebus looms over me, silent. I greet him with a nod. He returns it. Anyone else, I would have been outraged to find them in my presence without making themselves known, but Erebus is a special case. As the god of shadows and darkness it is like chastising a fish for swimming. He isn't suppose to be detectable. Perfectly unnoticed, he makes a wonderful spy, one I have recruited more than once to watch my brothers. Perhaps he heard what passed between Kari and myself; it is not like he didn't already know what had been said. A close friend, confidant, and loyal servant, Erebus woil not tell a soul—or any of the soulless, either.

"Master." His voice is quiet, a breeze. Deep and low, like his shadows. "It appears that your charge is unhappy with her situation."

I nod. That was an understatement, but that was Erebus. "So she is. It's not so much the stay part as it is the things I refuse her." I say wryly. "I'm sorry you had to see her in that state. Normally she is lovely." Leaning back, I sigh. "I'm not sure how to handle her. Hades had no suggestions." I tap the books worn cover.

"If I may." Erebus inclines his head to the book in my lap.

"Sure." I have no secrets from this servant—or rather, equal. My servants hold more knowledge about myself than any of my supposed "equals".

He summons it with the fluid motion of one finger. More experienced than I, his power requires little motion to call items. He tells me Hades could call things to him without having to direct the power though a limb at all, and one day I shall be able to have as much ability. He also says that for a new god I have learned far faster than any other he has seen. Hades did help me a little with my control the first few years. Soon I would be teaching Kari the same.

"Your predecessor did not have any such problems," Erebus says quietly after about 30 seconds of searching the book. "Persephone had few fits. She was more mild-mannered, my lord, then your charge. Accepted things easily. I assume she was glad to be rid of her mother's over-bearing household. Your lady has more modern ideals of life."

"Comes from living with mortals," I grunt. Very ungodly. "Do you have any advice?"

"Perhaps, my lord," Erebus starts silkily. "_You _should leave her be for the present time. But do not leave her alone. I suggest you send someone to watch her, without really appearing to be watching her. Hemera has returned. Why not send her for tonight, then Nyx tomorrow?"

Hemera and Nyx are good ideas. Hemera hold the title as goddess of daylight. Nyx is her counter part, goddess of night, Hemera's mother and Erebus's sister. Erebus had earlier suggested using them as ladies-in-waiting of sorts, friends for Kari. While neither woman would be a bad influence, I hesitated. Nyx was powerful, one of the most influential goddesses. If Kari insulted either I could lose our alliance.

"Would they agree to it?"

"Yes, my lord. Hemera had been looking forward to new blood. She gets lonely with only her mother and the souls."

Hemera has remained the youth Hades had known. She is only a few years shy of Kari in physical apperance. They would get along, I decided. Both were spirited. As the goddesses of plants and daylight, two things that went well together, how could they not become friends?

"Send her," I declare. "Nyx may visit tomorrow. If Kari is good she may visit them in the Twilight palace. Oh," I said as Erebus moves to leave. "Tell Hemera to wear human clothing. From this era."

Erebus nods, slipping once again into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The knock on the doors startles me. Looking up I see a smiling face in the glass. Too surprised to register anything, I just stare. It is another person. A girl my age. Standing outside my door. I cup some water in my palm, splashing it onto my face, then look again. Yup, still there. She waves.

"Hey, can I come in?" Her voice is cheery. Hale hadn't told me not to allow anyone in, so I nod. And if I'm not suppose to, who cares? It was just another thing to tick him off.

"Great!" She slips in, still smiling. In an orange broom-stick skirt, strappy sandals, and a yellow tee, with glittery make up, she is just one little ray of sun shine on my moping. And a tad preppie. Still, I am no one to judge on appearance, not after last night.

"Uh, hi." I have not the faintest clue of who this person was. A dead person? One of his minions? Possibly another immortal? Her attire gives me no hints. She could be Eris for all I knew. I know there are certain auras about a god, dead, or immortal, but I haven't yet seen any sign of one.

Not that I've seen many gods to check up on this fact.

"Hi!" She is still smiling. "May I?" She gestures to the spot beside me. I sit on the fountain's stone ledge, feet in the water. My jeans are rolled up, shoes beside me on the ground. I wiggled my toes, examining the peach-colour polish. At home it was a no-no to stick you feet in fountains, even private ones. Here, there is nobody to grumble that I might get germs into the water with my "dirty feet".

"Sure. Go ahead," I say.

She slips off the sandals (Expensive leather, I saw. _Parada_ label on the inside sole), tucks in her skirt, then gave a quick gasp as the cold water make contact with her tanned skin. I imagined her natural temperture runs a little warmer than normal. I don't know how to explain, but she just looks _hot. _And I don't me like, sexually but rather 101 degrees warm.

She is a sun kissed blonde, hair falling in long, wavey layers. Sky-blue eyes speak of many laughs. Her body is slim, muscled, but otherwise average. Tan skin, though not in any sick way, very natural. She stood about five inches below me. If asked to guess I'd say she was a cheerleader.

"This is nice," she sighs, looking around the room. Twilight is upon us. I've relaxed considerably at the familarness. The string of lanterns above us have automatically lit, casting a restful glow around the entire deck. Lights were in the fountain, bubbles of white making the water sparkle.

"Yes. It is," I agree, glancing up. "I'm sorry, this is really rude, but…who are you?" I blurt, embarrassed at having to ask. We are both at fault. She should've introduced herself, I should've done the same. Mom hammered manners into my head when I was young with passages from Emily Post's. Here they fly out the window, waving to me, calling "_Good luck, honey. These folks are beyond us!" _What's the proper etiquette when it came to speaking to gods? Bravery to impress them? Meekness, humbling yourself so as not to offend them?

The girl frowns, confusion evident in her expression. "They did not tell you?"

"Uh, no. Who? Hale? I'm not speaking to Hale."

"No, not Uncle." She waves a hand dismissively. "Erebus, or one of the servants? They should have informed you of my coming."

My mouth hangs open. Uncle? _Uncle? _Hale has a niece? Besides that, her old-world speak, similar to Hale's own, was a little surprising. And who was Erebus?

I take a gulp of air, shutting my trap, only to open it for again to answer. "Ah. No. I haven't seen anyone, except Hale. Um, stupid question, but who is Erebus?"

The name is vaguely familiar, some god of something, but for the life of me I cannot recall.

Her eyes widen. "Wow. I would've thought—ah, whatever. I'm Hemera. My look of confusion must have remained for she continues. "Goddess of the daytime. Erebus is my father. And you're my neighbor." Her smile was beatific.

"Oh. Cool. So, are you a-"

"Reincarnation? Nah, I've been alive and well for all those thousand years you were gone, 'Sephone."

"Come again?"

I saw something like sorrow flicker in Hemera's sky eyes. "Nothing," she says quickly. "It's an old nickname."

"Oh," I say again, realizing slowly what _"Sephone"_ is short for. I feel a slight pang of unnecessary guilt. "I'm sorry. But, I'm not like Hale, I can't remember anything. Sorry."

"That's okay," Hemera assures me. We sit in silence for a few moments, kicking out feet in the water, looking at the sky, the furniture, anything but each other. Finally, I can't take the silence, using a classic to break the ice.

"Awwwwkward." I say in a high-pitched voice. We burst out into giggles, then full-on laughs. It feels nice, just sitting and laughing. Di and I had done a lot of it, mostly during class. I miss her suddenly, an ache in my chest pounding. My best friend, only friend. I wish she wouldn't worry for me. Di has enough problems with that brother of hers and all the other family crap. She doesn't need to freak about my missing person too.

"You can call me Kari," I choke out, still giggling. "Somebody ought to. Hale only calls me by my full name." I shudder.

"What is it?" Hemera asks interestedly.

"Promise you won't use it," I tell gravely. I don't like anyone using it. Di does occasionally to tease me. Hale's use had first scare me, but now it is _merely_ bothersome. While still annoying, in time it could prove endearing.

"I swear." She puts a hand over her heart, making her face stay straight for dramatics.

"Karianna." I wince. "Mom found it in some romance novel or something. Maybe it was a comic book." Hemera stifles another snort of laughter.

"Teachers are always confusing it too—Carry-anna, Kory-anna, Kory-ann. Mom is just...likes the odd."

"I think its beautiful. I heard she's an educator. Really?"

"Yes, she teaches Agriculture—farming," I explain in answer to Hemera's bewildered expression.

"That makes sense." Hemera fiddles with a hair barrette. "My parents didn't really name me after anyone. I've just always had it. Most of us have. Unexplained knowledge, names, skills, attractions. A little confusing, right?" She smiles. "You've got it hard. You're someone who's really somebody else. Reincarnated. That must be difficult."

"It is." I wince again. "Though, I get to have a life of my own, rather than one so planned out. And I can remember some stuff. I have feelings, or get information. And Hale…he remembers it. He knows what his life was like, what he's suppose to do. I'm just wandering through this. "

"Maybe the memories will come back," Hemera guesses. "Maybe you'll wake up one day and _bam! _You're Sephone."

"Did you know her?" Hale is no use to this question. He's never actually met my past self. But if Hemera did-and it sounds like she did-then I could get some answers.

Her eyes darken briefly. "Yes," she says shortly, then changes the subject. "Are you hungry? I know you haven't eaten in forever. Not since…?"

"Lunch yesterday?" Diana and I had hair appointments, make up to be done, dresses to fit, et cetera. We'd gone to a restaurant, but misjudged how long it would take to cook our _salads_. It was a busy night at the golf club, with other prom-goers getting their dinner, but still. I had a roll and glass of water, leaf of lettuce and then we were gone.

"Wow. Okay, I'll get the kitchen boy. What do you want?" She crosss to the doors, exiting to the next room, presumably to the phone I've never seen before.

"What can I have?" I'd kill for just a sandwich.

Her tinkering laugh floats out to the patio. "Anything you want."

"Really?" This is a brightening bit of news. I love food. Maybe it was the Greek in me. Mom and I love food, savory, rich, flavorful food. It's got its downsides (i.e. weight gain) but is still a positive when you have excellent taste for quality. No Fridos for me, no simple chicken pot pies. We have the table all decked out with classic, hearty, fresh stuff.

"Really. I'm getting the orange salad, grapes…mhhmm…lemon chicken and some wine. Hell, I'll tell them to bring a bottle. Red or white?"

"White." Possibilities fly through my mind. _Anything. _"I'll take baklava, stroganoff, and grapes too."

Two of my favourite dishes. Hopefully the palace's baklava will be far better than my own attempts. They might not even have it, I mustn't get my hopes up too much…

"Hey, Kari?"

"_Darn." _I thought. "Yeah?" I say aloud.

" Just one thing: What kind of grapes do you want? Red or green? "

I grin. This might just work out if I got such delicious desserts.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We stay up, eating, talking, and laughing for hours. Around eight we order ice cream. At ten the wine is finished off. At eleven we have a small water fight in the fountain. It's like a sleepover, only without the romantic comedies on TV.

By one in the morning Hemera had to leave. Yawning, she apologizes for having to leave me alone.

"I don't want to. I know how it is to be in such a big, lonely place all by yourself. It's like this at home." She shrugs. "But I need sleep. I can't exactly skip work." Her grin is infectious. Like yawns, come to think of it. "Sunlight is a little important to the humans . And I want to see the boy toy."

Hemera had told me all about her boyfriend. Helios was her partner in business. The God of the Sun. She describes him as "Flaming Hot", probably an understatement. I guess he's be the exact opposite of Hale in both physical appearance and general temperament. Though it was Hale's stormy eyes and emo-iness that is my attraction.

When I'm not pissed with him.

"You don't live here?"

"No." She shudders, then catches herself, blushing. "I mean, it's not a terrible place to live, or anything. Just…. Gloomy. Darker than what I prefer. And staying here with Hale twenty-four/seven? Not that he's like, cruel, or anything." She edits hastily seeing my risen brows.

"Then what?"

"Living here is like living alone," Hemera says softly. I can barely hear her. "Silence. Nobody. Hale is hardly to be around. He's so quiet... empty. I get mad…practically talking to myself is what a conversation with him is like."

Empty…quiet…silence? Yeah, he was a man of few words. But never like any of those things. Hale was talkative enough. How could Hemera say that? He wasn't some lifeless creature! Hale was sweet, brilliant, funny. I even think I'll learn to live with the quietness. It'd be nice, some silence. Peaceful.

"Hemera, he's nothing like that when I'm around. You make him sound so lame. Are you sure we're talking about the same Lord of the Dead?" I joke.

An odd look sits about her face. Like she is…I don't know, apprehensive.

"H-he is? Alive you mean?" She cracks a smile. I'm buying it. Swinging my legs out of the shallow pool, my movements flicking water on her. I stand, towering over her sitting form.

"Hemera," I say again in all seriousness. "I can't get him to shut up."

"I gotta go." Hemera stands quickly, looking behind her. The sky was black, normal. Is nighttime the only time when I could come outside and feel at home with inky blackness and pin pricks of light to welcome me?

While she slipped on her shoes, I thought up my argument. This had to be something good. Hemera didn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box, but she was smart enough to not take any crap from me, stuff I could convince my mom with.

"_Sick of no answers?"_ a voice, unfamiliar and smooth asked. Beautiful, it was a woman's voice, commanding and kind. Warm and welcoming. Velvet and chocolate. Roses and-okay, you get the picture. Any normal person ought to be frighten by unknown things speaking in their minds. However, I assumed it was just my conscious once again finding my inner Zen and inner smart person. Most of the time that was Di. But I needed someone a little more experienced tonight. The voice could be that of an actor I'd forgotten, and its wisdom my own, just long hidden.

"_Yes. Am I ever." _

The voice laughs, a charming sound. _"She's scared of hurting your feelings and ruining your friendship-a couple thousand years of loneliness do that to a person."_

"_What?"_

"_She used to be a bit bolder in her interactions with people."_

"_Oh. That's sad." _Wait…how did the voice know that? Ah, nothing I can bother with time was running out, she was heading for the doors. _"Never mind, what do I say?"_

"_Tell her you just want to know more about the Death God-you will, after all, be spending a large amount of time with him and just wish to know him better. Then ask her more about your past self. "_

I'm impressed with myself. I had forgotten Hemera knew my old self somewhere between the second glass of wine and the ice cream. This is great advice, too. My subconscious's wisdom is at a high. The voice, too. I've convinced myself nicely.

"Listen." I follow her into the main room, my voice low and remorseful. "I'm sorry. The thing is, I'm just…unsure. I was hoping to get a little info about Hale, you know, 'cause I don't know him all that well. And since you knew me in my previous person I thought, maybe you could tell me a bit…about my past life?"

Hemera bites her upper lip, eyes down cast. "I think if I tell you, you won't like what I say."

Frankly, I don't care what she says. If it was the truth, if it was what was real, I wouldn't care. I just want some sort of answers.

"Say what ever you like," I assure her. "Just talk to me."

She bounces from foot to foot, thinking. "I'm really not sure if Hale would…" She casts a glance to the doorway, as if fearing the Lord of this land was to stride in at any moment.

"Please." I beg, eyes wide for some extra effect.

"I…guess it would only do you good." Hemera started slowly. I give a big grin. She rushed on. "But later. I have got to get home, I need to catch some Zs before Mom gets back."

"Okay. See ya!"

Hemera gives me one last smile, then skips out the door with a surprising speed. With all the sugar and alcohol we'd consumed, I would've figured she'd be sluggish.

"_Speaking of Zs…" _I look at my bed. Elaborate, with frills, fringe and puffs and fluffs I pray all the softness on top was some clue to the quality of mattress. I ache. Stress tends to do that to me. But can I trust Hale? Would he sneak in during the night, or drug me again? Sighing, I strip down to my underwear, then proceed to search for PJs. I find a fresh set laying on a chair in the bathroom. A blue tank top with a pair of dark blue cotton capri sweatpants.

Finally I sink onto the comforter, too tired to care about my well-being. It is already 1:30 a.m. and I'm not sure what my host, curse him, had planned for the morning. Hopefully he'd get the message and leave me alone for a while. The alcohol and sugar rushes had done nothing to help my feelings toward him. Nothing in the least. In fact, they've grown progressively violent. _If he were to come in right now I'd…_

It'd be a safe bet to say I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The nimble blonde skips around the corner, nearly crashing into me. I stand on the tiny balcony overlooking starry fields and waving breezes. Hemera flushes, hopping back. Lately she's been avoiding me. Part of me just brushes it off as silly teenage girl behavior. Another part, the older Hades, is sadden that his niece is so distant. A few months ago we were the best of friends.

I give her a raised brow, a silent inquiry to the hour. One in the morning. Hemera knows better than to stay up late, the sunlight needs rejuvenation. It appears the mortals will an overcast day.

My niece (who is barely three years my junior physically) glowers. "It's not that late."

I'm a little a taken back. Her hostile tone isn't normal, not as the Goddess of Daylight. And certainly not to her uncle. Was she too angry over the kidnapping? Had Kari exaggerated my rules? Now it is I who frown. Had I made the wrong decision in friends for my flower? Was Hemera a little too encouraging of negative thinking toward me? Or perhaps did they not get along, and this was the cause of my niece's mood? But then why stay for over six hours?

"How is she?" I ask, being rude myself. The polite thing would be to inquire after her, how the meeting went, then ask about Kari. Tonight I wasn't feeling so kind as to go through the 20-questions game.

"Fine." Hemera sighs, leaning on the column of marble that capped the corner she had just turned. "A bit depressed. That's to be expected."

"Yes."

We do not say anything for a long time, simply looking out the on the night. I wonder if Nyx could see us, or even Selene. I could see that curve of her silvery white smile, high in the west. Nothing but light night-sounds fill our ears. The river. The howling of souls. An owl. The peace was nice, and I guess that Hemera enjoys it too after an evening of partying.

"Your mother will be calling the dawn soon," I murmur, looking to the east. It might be my imagination, but a crack of faint pink rests on the horizon.

"Mmmhmm." Hemera's eye are shut, her mouth is loose, slightly open. Drool would be creeping out any time now.

"Do you…see her?" I ask suddenly. The girl cracks an eye.

"See who?"

"…Persephone," I manage. It is hard to say the name anymore, now that she's back. I worry Kari will never let me use my impulse and call her by her true name. Not that it's relevant; no matter what she is called she will always be Persephone, Kore. _Mine. _

Hemera is thoughtful, looking into the blackness with light in her gaze. The question caught her attention. After consideration she graces me with an answer.

"Yes. A little. I assume as time passes we will see even more of our 'Sephone coming out in… unique manners." She pauses. "Hale, you've got to remember she is her own person. She'll be Kari with Persephone's memory, looks, and personality, but she is _so_ different."

"You know I hate that nickname," I refuse to acknowledge her last comments. While I agree with my niece on most of her cautions, I know that her hypothesis lacks certain factors. Ones that only _I _know about.

"That's why we used it," Hemera says matter-of-factly. "Beside, Seph loved it. And it was so much easier to say. Would you mind if I change? These mortal clothes are pretty, but I'm getting warm."

"Go ahead. Just keep wearing them around Kari. And don't do anything like that around her," I warn.

Hemera rolls her eyes and points a finger to herself. A lemon yellow spark flashes, traveling from her chest down to her feet, leaving a trail of dove fabric clinging to Hemera's form as it went. The result was an ancient Grecian-style gown, floor length and light. Matching gold broaches clasped at the shoulders, creating straps.

My niece, being one of the old ones who was born in the era, preferred her "timeless" style of the old ways. She refused all of the mortal's current fashion, saying they repeated every few years and either it was too revealing or too conservative. Her own gowns could be both classically traditional, having long skirts, and yet sexy with the curves and various cuts.

Another particular thing about the girl before me; her magic style. For instance, when she changed her clothes. Most immortals prefer to use one hand, waving it about their figures to allow the flow of sparks to travel downward in a spiral. After watching the American mortal television show _"Sabrina the Teenage Witch" _Hemera practiced for weeks to perfect her magic enough to change her outfit in limited motion, directed with one digit. Most gods turned up their noses, saying it was a waste of time. Her mother simply sighed, use to my niece's antics. She didn't discourage the girl, hoping maybe the study and practice would improve Hemera's magical flow from core to limb.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I ask softly. The thought that Hemera might be offended by Kari's presence had just occurred to me.

"No," she says slowly, looking off down the hall. "Except…why is she mad at you?"

"Kari didn't tell you?"

"Um, would I be asking if she did?"

I ignore her disrespect, attributing it to lack of sleep, alcohol and sugar. One of the kitchen boys kept me reported on what they ordered. I didn't want Kari's first full day conscious to be filled with a hangover. At least, not a crippling one. I did request the cook water down the wine.

"It's no particular thing." Seeing her glare I hastily continue. "Rather, a series of problems. "

"Such as?"

I sigh, running a hand through my already untidy hair. All I need now is my niece furious with me as well. My true love is bad enough, my closest family member too?

"The kidnapping is still irking her, as is the ban on her computer, news, and some 20-Q time." I sigh again, rubbing the spot beside my ear. A nerve habit. One I've had since I was a child. Then I'd had a lot more to be nervous over. Like where I was going to live. If the courts were going to send me back to my family. What I was going to eat. The kids at school. Things like that. "I know she's confused, but there is really nothing I can do. She has got to figure it out on her own. I can't help until the situation is dire."

"And if she cannot figure it out?"

I turn back to the night. Hemera knew right where to thrust the dagger.

"Then I am doomed."

There's a snicker from behind me. "Not to be melodramatic." Looking back to her I smile. "But it's true. I have faith in her. She achieved the first. Now only a few more…"

"She will not fail," Hemera assures me, the first time all night her voice had been warm. That was nice. "I've seen it. She doesn't remember, but she is the embodiment. Just her aura has that sparkle."

"All of our auras have sparkle," I comment dryly.

She moves to punch me lightly on the arm. "Well, hers is different. I don't know, more like mine and Antheia's combined. Glowing like dawn fading lightly. But not as gold as mine. And hers is more soft. Like it's being seen through tissue paper. Is that because she is not fully realized?"

I frown. Kari's aura had not yet been apparent to me. What Hemera described sounded like nothing I'd ever seen. But new gods are rare, each with their own gifts. The dimness of Kari's could be her undiscovered powers calling or a completely different thing.

"Perhaps." I twist the ring on my center left finger, closing my eyes for a brief second, then opening them quickly in surprise. "Persephone never had an aura." I croak. Hemera's eyes widen, mouth hanging loose again.

"That's impossible. Even demi-gods and half-bloods have auras-"

"Did you ever see hers?" I demand.

"Well…no. I hadn't that power developed." She blushes, embarrassed by her lack of skill in the old era. "Mom might have, though!" Her voice brightens considerably.

I look at the horizon again. The pink appears thicker.

"Go home." I advise gently. "Catch a few hours. Your mother is on her way."

Hemera nods, and I see how weary she truly is. "Okay." Her voice is drowsy with wanted sleep.

I conceal my smile. Part of the perks in my job is the need to be awake 24/7. The souls arrive all hours. I virtually need no sleep. That is not to say I cannot sleep at all. If influenced I may. But that is rare. However, now that my flower needs her rest, I may be inclined to siesta more often now days.

"'Night," Hemera mumbles. To my surprise, she leans forward for a hug. Formally being the only person I bestow my affections to, we use to be on a normal uncle-niece relationship until a few months ago, despite our nearly non-existent age difference. I wasn't as surprised to feel good; I miss her hugs. It was probably only the sleepiness, though. She could not have already forgiven me for whatever "unspeakable" crime I'd committed.

"Good night." I say as she turns the corner, leaving me to admire the remaining hours of darkness.

****

**Antheia is the Goddess of flowers and flower wreaths. She's a demi-god. I'm going to ignore her position since she is a demi and name Persephone as the flower goddess. Antheia won't show up in this, but I've mentioned her just 'cause. **

**This is a loaded chapter. A lot of important details here.**

**And one thing to my Arty fans: I am not ignoring the last chapter of What the Voices Say. I wrote this weeks ago, and just now had an hour to edit. I will updated WTVS soon. Maybe this coming weekend if the educators are kind. It's looking doubtful. **

**I've had a comment on the thing where I don't describe my characters appearances. I'm taking a leaf out of Meyer's (the one who wrote Twilight) book. She does the same thing so the readers can visualize their own versions, or themselves as a character. I do it because people yell at you here if you make a character look a certain way or have a certain hair colour. If you are a more visual person then go to ****and search Persephone or Hades in the engine. There is a really, really good one who's name I've forgotten, but I'm asking to use it in another fan fiction. Anyhow, if you find a good one mail it to me! Or, better yet, if you have a deviantART add me on to your friends list. I'm under the same name.**

**Dania**


	4. The Bruises We Share

I wake lying on my belly, one cheek on the pillow, a stain of drool beside my head. Unlike in the all the book you read about, when the person wakes in a new place and for the first few seconds are really confused about where they are and what happened, I remember the moment I saw the light shadows from willow branches playing across the bedspread. The only thing that confused me was the woman sitting in the chair beside me. That was not only confusing, but scary.

The moment I saw her out of the corner of my sight, I jumped, scrambling to sit up properly, gripping the dagger that I'd lain under my pillow only a few hours ago. Not that it would stop Hale. Perhaps give him a nice little cut, but a mortally fatal wound? Nah. I doubt there'd even be a scar, afterwards. But I also doubted how long I would be for this world after I commented such an act. Probably not long enough for the bleeding to even stop.

"Good morning." The lady moves to stand, backing a few feet away from the mattress. She is wearing a dull blue Grecian-style gown, with black shawl made of what looked to be shadows. I can't see her feet, but if I did I wouldn't be surprised to find lace-up sandals made of black leather.

"Morning." I croak. _Ever so unnecessarily polite, aren't we, Kari? Maybe it's cause we just woke up. _"Wh-who are you? Did Hale-"

"I am not one of your husband's souls." She cut across me, voice imposing. I blanch. I hadn't meant to offend her, it was just a question. And she certainly didn't look like any dead person. Besides being deathly pale, (nearly as white as Hale!) she had a glimmer about her. Her posture, the way she held her form spoke of one who is very confident in their position in the world.

This scared me. People with that much certainty usually are right about their certainty and are not the least hesitating at dishing out what they feel is due punishment if they feel you've dissed them. And most of the time they are pretty ruthless at giving those punishments.

"I'm sorry." It takes a lot to keep my vocal cords from giving me away. I try to imitate her speaking. "No one informed me of your arrival. If they had I would've greeted your properly. Forgive me, I had a late night."

"I know." The woman says dryly. "My daughter told me."

Here I pull up a blank. Her daughter? How was I suppose to know who here daughter was? Desperately, I scan through my library of Greek myths, looking for a powerful goddess with a daughter. There were a lot of them. Who is her daughter? It had just been Hemera and myself last night, no one else…except the moon! Was this Selene's mother? Did the moon goddess have a mother?

"Ah, Selene?" I ask. She frowns, dark passing in her glorious face.

"No." She answers curtly. "I am Nyx. Hemera told me of your evening."

"Oh. _Oh!_" I say, then jump out of bed to my knees, head on the ground before her. This is the only surviving goddess of the mortal world. Cults still worshiped the Mother Goddess, as she was known to them, as the maiden, mother, and crone. Because of her faithful followers, she was undisputedly the most powerful goddess in the immortal world. I wonder if Hale had as much power, considering the multitude of souls entering his realms. He was never out of business, though not necessarily by choice.

"Get off of your knees, girl." Nyx sighs, pulling me up gently by the wrists. "You're not of one to bow before me."

"But I am, m'lady." If she was speaking in the old words, so would I. "You are the most honorable, high and respected, I-"

"Not when we're of equal stature." She cut across me. "Calm yourself. I know you've praised me along side my other daughters. But now you are not to throw yourself on the floor in such a manner. Queens do not bow to anyone."

"I'm sorry." I repeat, blushing. So she did know once I worshiped with Di and some other people at school. It was an experiment in our freshmen year. Some of the other daughters just went in too deep, so we abandoned the practice, opting for our previous religious life, which is to say a non-existent one. "It's just, you're here and I…I'm honored."

Nyx gave a faint smile, the first I'd ever seen from her. "There is no need to be. I am the one would should be honored, no, _grateful_. You have returned to us, Lady Persephone."

"Oh, no." I say, face growing warmer. "No, I'm not—I mean, I can't remember any of that. Seriously. And you can call me Kari."

Nyx raised a brow. "'Kari'? The name your treacherous mother gave you? Why ever would you want to be called that?"

"Persephone is a little un-me." I smile, ignoring the blow to my mom. Nyx was right, Mom was a little rude it her actions, but she was still my mother. Besides, I like Kari a whole lot better than "Karianna" or "Kore" like Hale occasionally called me. And Persephone? I won't even go there. "I didn't really return, m'lady. It was kinda a repeat of last time, really. More of a kidnapping. Not that I don't love being here!" I add quickly, seeing her expression. "Because I really do. It's um, nice. Quiet, very pretty. And ah…classic."

"You would have returned in time, anyhow." She dismissed my little rant. "Of your own free will. Your mother would have driven you out. Hale has only lost patience. Six months in one thing, three thousand years, however…quite another matter. Still," Her smile grew. "It is wonderful to have you home again."

I am stunned. Fondness was not something I had expected out of this goddess, a least not directed toward me. I thought maybe she hated me, at first.

"Now, down to business." Nyx crosses to the wardrobe. "Hale would like you to be ready soon, he has things he wants to show you. New developments, I suppose." She glanced back at me. "He's done a great deal since he returned. I assume he wants your approval."

I briefly wonder why she calls Hale by his given mortal name, yet not me. Perhaps he's made an impression on her. I imagine he is very daunting with other people besides me.

"I don't remember the old ones." I confess. "So I can hardly give the nod on any new developments. Hale knows that, he'll probably just show me around. There's a lot to see."

Nyx agrees and motions me forward. Looking over, she explains her position. "I am not your handmaiden. But for the next few days I will be helping you in dressing and learning to fill your power."

As she rummages through the extended wardrobe, Nyx explains the service the Underworld so thoughtfully provided. "The souls serve you. They have little or no emotions, so do not feel sorry for them. They are not people, they are shadows. You must remember that they are uncaring of how you feel about them. They just want to do their job and attain rest in the fields."

"Then why are they here?"

"They are the unlucky ones of fate." Nyx sighs. "They aren't evil, or bad, just confused. They might have helped rob a store, or aid in some con or murder. They are not truly bad, simply…lost in trying to survive. Your husband is too kindhearted to send them to Taurus, they reside here, serving until they fulfill their allotted time. Then they may move on to the fields. "

"Oh." I say faintly. So murderers, convicts and other of similar natures would be at my beck and call. Wonderful.

Nyx returned from the rows of clothes carrying several rolls of fabrics and whatnot. Unfurling them on my bed, I see that some of them are, in fact, rolls of fabric. Others are dresses, much like Nyx's own, only more revealing and of a silky material. I can only gape. While pretty, they are totally not me. And totally not suited to any situation, not even one involving a red carpet.

In case you haven't caught on by now, I'm more of a jeans and tee kinda gal. I really appreciate my Converse. But apparently not enough if this is what I could be subject to. _Where _had these come from? I hadn't see any sort of old-fashioned wear like this on my ventures into the wardrobe. Then again, I hadn't been looking.

"Are these for me?" I ask weakly. Nyx answers promptly. "They are your day wear, m'lady. If the servants try to dress you in something more elaborate, they are trying to make a fool of you. "

I reach out to stroke the material of one slate dress. Lighter than it looks, I am surprised. It is pretty, more modern than the rest with sweeping sleeves, an empire waist, and princess cut neckline. Judging from the length, I would say it hits just below my knee. Nearly all the rest are ankle length. But still…

"I can't wear this!" I blurt.

"Why ever not?" Nyx demands, picking up one blue specimen with silver thread making a delicate pattern of swirling clouds on the hems.

"It's a dress!"

I have always detested wearing them, they were confinement to me. Mom only forced me to once it a blue moon, an only then with legging too. No matter how cute, what shade, length, or style, they were not me. I _loath _wearing the mark of my gender, seeing it as sexist when and stupid when people are all "What are _you _all dressed up for?" when I'm wearing a denim mini-skirt. I mean, really!

"I can't move, or run in it. Or do anything!"

The older woman narrows her eyes. "If I did not already know that your husband would murder me for it, you would be on the ground now, taking back every one of those words. However, seeing as I cannot…I will give you this; you can hid weapons in you skirts, notes, your hands in the folds. Having your legs unexposed it only another advantage our gender had held for centuries. Remember than, M'lady, while you are trying to keep some vital secret on your person, and no place to put it."

I can only manage to remain stand with my mouth part way open. Intimidating as Nyx had been when I first woke, this was just down right scary. I sincerely hope any servants I have are pushovers. I really doubt I can wear a gown everyday.

Oh, and did I wear it! Nyx modeled me in every gown with a simple jab of her finger, cutting the time it would take into fourths. She somehow wrapped the bolts of material on me, and with a wave had it hemmed and embroidered, fitting my shape perfectly. Eventually, we settled on the slate dress. I say _we _but I really mean _she._ Still, I had to approve. With the shortest skirt and simplest bodices, I knew if the need arose, escaping would not be hindered from bulky skirts. And I looked damn sexy in it.

She wouldn't let me do my own make up, or choose my jewelry (I would have preferred to wear none, but was too chicken to tell her so), nor would she let me remain quiet. All the time she arranged my hair, or slid on my boots, Nyx asked questions, told me interesting tidbits and answered a few of my own questions. I was surprised to find I liked her, as much as I liked Hemera. Strict, powerful, and more than willing to boss me around, Nyx could be something of a mother figure for me.

Part of me shuddered at the thought of another Mom, but I can't deny I _do _miss her. And maybe in time, Nyx could simply be an older friend.

From what Nyx told me about my past self, I was in an age between her and Hemera, acting as sister/best friend to both of them equally. Since their conflicting time schedules prevented any family time for them, I was a go-between, and sometime authoritative figure for Hemera. They came for visits often, so as to keep me from loneliness, with Nyx coming in the dawn and Hemera leaving shortly after. Occasionally, when Hades felt generous (And when he was trusting enough of both parties), I could visit them at the Twilight Palace, their home in the valley. However, these trips were far and few between; for as powerful as Nyx is, she is no match for Hades.

Finally, I was deemed properly dressed. Brown suede boots, black cord choker with a long string of black pearls (real ones too, Nyx lazily informed me as she tossed them on my neck), my hair swept up into an elegant bun with curls tumbling down I felt way, _way _overdressed. "It's just a tour!" I insist. True, I'm not entirely positive about this, but considering how far we got yesterday, I feel my assumption is safe.

Nyx sniffed, rolling her smoky eyes. "You must be appropriately dressed for the Lord-"

"-of Death, yeah. I know." I huff, rolling my own well-made-up eyes dramatically. "But I don't feel any need to make Hale-"

"Your husband!" Nyx hisses. She's been "_correcting"_ all day. Until I say the "I dos" in my own person, it's not official. And no way would I even THINK about marrying Hale, not after all this crap I've gone through in the last day!! Besides, I hardly know the guy.

"-believe _I_ dress up for _him_. Especially if he's being this big jerk to me! I don't want-"

"But you will." Nyx says smoothly. "And you have. There is no point in throwing a fit now, m'lady. Not after all this work and not before you find a convincing enough reason as to why you should not honor his lordship. Now, stop this pathetic show of 'rebellion'," She makes air quotations with her fingers. How very modern. Geeze, she's really starting to surprise me. You'd figure with all of these "m'lady"s and "lordship"s Nyx would be all medieval and totally out of date with the phrases. But that is so untrue! Wow. She must be watching TBS or CNN, maybe MTV, or something. I snap back into reality.

"- and get out there! His lordship is expecting us!"

Oh great, I get to start my first real day late to…whatever this is. Perfect.

Not that I really care. Anything to irk my darling "husband". I nearly snicker as Nyx continues her lecture about pleasing "His Lordship, Hale, King of the Underworld Yadda Yadda… Et cetera". I just know I'm going to say the title in the sarcastic way Di uses on her brother.

"Of course, your _lordship_." She sneered when he asks her to make a sandwich. Paul is such a dip, I swear. The guy is in love with anything that moves and has boobs. Not that he's getting any, either. Really all he does is flirt around. Jerk. Dork. _Plu-_eeze. He totally has a new victim every week, practically.

Thinking about Diana makes me sad. It's only been two days, but she is my best friend. The only one who is not some prep-princess that is a complete airhead or dope. This category of people is the single type my mom lets me hang with. A believe you me, she can control who I hang with, she has some sort of weird sway with the principal. Diana gets to stay in the group for reasons unknown to me, though I suspect it is because Di is such a bodyguard for me and without her I would be beat down by people like Erin for being the nerd I truly am.

Mom tried to separate us for a week back when I was a freshman by encouraging some HUGE fight between us. I am not kidding. We didn't take for, like, a _month._ And I got really, really banged up emotionally and physically. Without Di, I was fair game. Though the term "fair" was hardly applicable. Mom finally broke down and locked us in her classroom for three hours straight after school was out until we resolved our problem. By the time 30 minutes pasted we figured out it was all of my mother's fault that we were arguing in the first place. Nowadays, when I am on the verge of another row with Diana Mom totally freaks out and lets us go to the mall or to the movies or something. And _she_ pays. So when I'm short on cash we pretend to be not speaking to each other for a day or two.

It works every time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We went down the hall, only this time we turned left, toward the dark scary hall I'd previous thought was a dead end. As it turns out there is a flight of stairs leading to the lower floor. I have no clue if this is maybe a ground floor or cellar. There are no windows on either side. In my head I try to make a map of the hall we just came from and where the windows are there.

Nyx continues her talk as we descend. This sucks, as I am trying to listen (for once) and I'm also attempting to make it down the stairs with these boots. I imagine it would suck even more if my skirts were full, like hers are. How does she do it?! She makes it look effortless!! One hand rests lightly on the railing, gliding down with grace I can only be envious of. The other pale hand holds the fabric that would normally fall at her knee. She does not stumble, nor even look like she is concentrating on the walking part.

Maybe it's the thousand years of practice. Yeah surely it's that.

Or perhaps it is my undeniable klutziness.

After a walk (or rather stumble on my part) that seemed to take forever, we made it. Where? I'm not sure. However, we had hit a stone floor and stood before some huge ebony doors. Intimidating doors with silver handles. Only one thing could be behind that door. Someone who was waiting for me.

_Stall._ I thought desperately. _Stall stall stall! What to do…THINK Karianna!!_

"Um, do I look alright?" I ask, fake worry tinting my voice. Well, it wasn't that fake. I am worried. Just not about the thing I'm asking.

"You look perfect." Nyx say confidently, far more so than I am. "His lordship will be pleased."

I don't care about Hale's pleased-ness. He's a loser. And it's becoming really, really apparent that this lady—my bad—_goddess, _does not know a thing about me, cause now she's smiling all expectantly at her handiwork. Which would be my attire.

Geeze. Talk about your egomaniacs.

"We are expected." She pointedly looks down at her watch. Another oddly modern thing for her. I wonder if later I can sneak a peek. I still have no means of telling time, save the setting and rising sun.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I blurt out. It was the first thing that came to my mind, for Pete's sake! Not brilliant, I know. Still. Don't judge me.

Nyx does the surprising thing: "You can hold it. His-"

"Lordship is waiting, I know, I know. But really, I've just gotta go! I can't hold it." I whine. "Don't you people use your bladders any more?"

She purses her fair lips. They're so pale pink they're nearly colourless. Almost the same tone as her skin. It's a odd look, I must admit. At the very least she could use some lipstick, or maybe gloss. "It is down the hall and to the right." She sighs. "I shall be in here-" a gesture to the doors. "-so come in when you are through."

I nod and start off down the hall. Its dark, looming, and indisputably scary. But before I can escape, Nyx calls me back. I halt, waiting.

"Karianna." Her tones are threatening, much like my mother's own voice when she's warning me off some friendship or task. "You are to return in 5 minutes time _here._ If, by that time you do not appear _here_, I shall be forced to call _someone_ to fetch you and bring you _here._ I can guarantee that the someone I send will not be anyone pleasant or nice. They will be very, _very unkind._"

My eyes are wide, like an unfortunate deer caught in the headlights of a large Hummer. Nyx's mouth curves into a slow, dark smile, bright teeth flashing. The thought occurs to me that she has some passion for torture.

"Karianna. Do not be late."

"'Kay." I manage faintly.

I take three minutes. I imagine Hale will be quite upset when I finally arrive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I turned out to be right—Hale was P.O.ed when I entered the room. Though, not for the reasons originally intended. The moment he saw me his tense face relaxed, and then turned paler (something I'd thought impossible). And then he went a little pink (his version of a red face).

All was silent as he looked me over, scowling. I'll admit that I was afraid—he was…godly. Electricity sparked as his rage overcame our presence. Nyx stood at his right and I was in the center of the grand room.

Before I continue, I'll describe the scenery. All silvery, shadowy carved woods, great velvet drapes and dark marbles. A royal blue carpet with silver embroideries went directly down to a throne made of carved ebony with silver studs, much in the style of the door. A black marble slab was beneath it, elevating above the rest of the room. There was a chandelier made of intricate crystal and chains, lighting the entire room efficiently. More black marble made columns down from one end of the hall to the other, casting great shadows. Lamps hooked on chains hanging from great pillar to pillar added to the effect and I was thoroughly frightened.

In my mind's eye I saw a room almost the exact opposite. White marble, cherry wood, sheer net curtains fluttering, vines and flowers, clouds drifting ahead. Rugs and silks are spread everywhere. Chaise lounges, comfy pillows and couches lay about, surrounding a golden chair on a dais. Sunlight makes a crisp, light feeling in the air.

I'm pulled back. In an instant I knew I'd just witnessed the Mount Olympus throne room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hale sat, brooding and bent, glaring. Luckily, not at me. If he did I think fainting would soon ensue. I'll admit it: I'm a chicken. A huge, clucking, cowardly chicken. What can I say? People scare me! And Hale's not even a person, he's a _god._ Which is about ten times scarier than plain 'ol mortals, if you ask me. Not that anyone would.

Nyx stands unmoving, expression blank. The only person he could be mad at is her, since he's obviously not so furious with me. I'm assuming he took the silent minutes to control his famed temper.

But I don't care about Hale's temper tantrums right now. I am more concerned about _why _he is mad. WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?! Did I break some silent code about wearing boot in the throne room? Do I look terrible is gray, so terrible he wants to puke?! Maybe my hair sucks? It's the hair, right? It is always the hair with me! I just can't get the stupid thing tamed! I wonder-

"Nyx."

Hale's eyes are closed, his hands fists resting on either arm of the chair. He's using a _lot _of control, I can tell. Really, it must be taking all of his restraint to not kill her. Or, at the very least maul, since gods are immortal. Duh.

"You have—you-" He struggles to get the words out. I see veins in his neck tense in another effort to keep him from biting her head off.

"Um, Hale." I say softly. His eyes open, snapping up to mine. I'm shocked by their colour—a stormy gray so dark, it's nearly black. After a moment they settle back to a slate colour, though still not the same pretty silver cloud-colour they were yesterday.

Without addressing me, Hale straightens from his slump and calls out clearly to a fourth person. "Erebus, come take Kari to the gardens. I will speak to her later."

_As though I'm not there!!_ _Gr, the nerve of that…_

From a gap in the pair of columns nearest to me, a dark figure slinks out to stand on the strip of blue. I utter a yelp nobody notices-_"Oh that silly mortal girl!"_-and take a hop back. The figure, which I now recognize as a man cloaked in a large black…cloak…bows to Hale, nods, and then turns to bow for me. His face is a dark brown, eyes a misty white, as though he were blind, though the pupils dilate and make contact with my own correctly.

His appearance reminds me of Storm from X-Men when she gets revved up to kick some butt with her blizzards or lightening, or whatever it is she uses. Cool. Storm was my favourite, right next to that blue guy.

"M'lady." He says, voice a whisper of winds. "Please follow me. Madame Nyx and his lordship have much to discuss and do not need our persons as distractions."

To stunned to answer, I look back to Hale. His mood has lightened, eye sparkling with amusement and brows raised. My little freak-out must have caught his attention. I shoot him a glare. The only reaction is a mock sad-face and slightly bitten lower lip as proof of a hidden laugh or smile. Now I'm really astonished. Gods, he must be a morning person.

He gives me a half smile, encouraging. I hesitate, then follow Erebus's led out of the throne hall and back to the winding stairs.

Great. More stairs.

My day is off to a _wonderful _start!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The doors shut with a resounding _'thud'_ and I erupt.

"WHAT gave YOU the right to do that?" I roar, flying out of my chair to stand right before the guilty party. By now I'm just happy Kari is out of the room. I don't care if she can hear us. Most likely she can, anyhow. My voice is the voice of the strongest winds and mightiest thunder. I continue the rant on for some minutes.

"How dare you disobey my commands! Have you no reason? Any idea of what could have happened?! Tell me, _woman_," I bark finally. "What is your excuse?"

Nyx's expressionless face doesn't move an inch. With my threatening stance, one that has sent thousands, both gods and mortal ones, to their knees, she doesn't blink or budge. I take deep breathes. In. _Out._ In. _Out. _In. _Out…_

"Speak." I command, my voice hoarse from the yelling.

Nyx finally has a reaction, which is to look up at me with a sharp gaze.

"No,_ boy."_ She sneers, lower lip protruding. "I will not follow orders like one of your trained hounds. It was a decision I made and I made alone for reasons that do not concern _you_."

My ill-held patience snaps. I take the one step forward and clasp the older goddess by the throat and wrist, bearing down upon her menacingly. Her eyes widen briefly, then become half-lidded. She is trying to calm herself.

"The night is easily broken." I hiss. "May I remind you that anything involving her-" I take her wrist bending it back until it popped, squeezing it so hard the white flesh turned gray. "-involves _me._ So be careful, Nyx, what you do to _her._ Because that might affect _you._"

I am interrupted by a faint popping. Glancing up, I see my cousin Bia hovering nearby, hands on hips, hair in coils on top of her round head. Giggling, she points at us, bright, sharp teeth flashing.

"Oh my, Hades." She chokes past the laughter. "What was it you said about a new 'No-violence' policy at the last council?"

"Go away, Bia." I growl. At my tone she straightens, doing her very best to keep a blank face by clutching her red silk in the painted claws of her hands.

"This is something new for you, Godson." Bia purrs. "Godson" was the nickname given to me by any "upper" gods who had known my previous self. "After all, you have always been one with the sandy temper, not the ocean one like your brother. I've not been here in a long time. Tell me, what brought this on? Found yourself again, have you?"

I hold out a curled hand, calling flame to my power. The red-gold teardrop lands in my palm, floating just above my pale skin. I blow on it gently and the fire expands to engulf my entire hand. I fling the palm toward the hem of her silk gown. Bia shrieks, attempting to bat the fire licking at her sandaled feet with one hand.

"You might want to put that out." I say, barely glancing down. "Perhaps to one of my brother's realms. Maybe even the one with the ocean temper. Poseidon will welcome you greatly, I'm sure. He's very fond of petites."

Bia's eyes widen in horror, then there is a faint _"pop" _and she is gone. I return to my interrogation of Nyx, who sat silently watching the whole thing, fuming. If it were anyone else her purple eyes would be amused. However, since the initial visit from the Violent Goddess was from violence directed toward _her_, there was nothing humorous about it.

"Now, why did you feel the need to put us at such risk?" I demand. "Answer me!"

Nyx turns her head up to face me, expression burning. She wanted to make me regret my actions, to apologize or perhaps be in as much pain. I ignore her.

She stands, moving to get right into my face. Hands are clenched into fist on her sides. I'm faintly happy to see bruises for my handiwork on her neck, a slow purple-gray colour. They would fade within the hour, but they are there. Proof of my wrath. Her anger rises when she sees me smirking at her pain.

"I did it because it was necessary." She hissed, swift and low, each word pronounced fully. "You would have us wait years for her to return. How do you thing we feel, watching you like this? How long would it before she wants to leave again, before she _hates_ you? _Loathes _your mere being. Can you control your temper around her all the time? One day you may lash out, forgetting she is not able like us. I cannot stand to watch her like this, confined in her memory. What will it take to give you that push, Hades?"

"Hale." I corrected, nostrils flaring. "Hale."

"I don't care! Are you even listening? Do you know how dangerous-"

"DO YOU?" I roar. "Do you know how dangerous _your_ actions were, Nyx? It can happen too soon as well as too late. Why do you think I am so patience? That I took her at a younger age, so as to convince her early? I've waited for a long time, I'll wait some more if it guarantees the right choice."

"You cannot assure anyone that it is the right choice."

"It is the best choice. Her choice. I do not want to be questioned on this, least of all by you."

"We all loved her." Nyx replied. "We should all get some say in her training and tasks."

"I am the one who has most claim on her." I declare, eyes narrowing to silts. I could feel them darken to full-on black. Good.

"Would she trust you with it?" Nyx dared my rage, staring at me. "You are not the one she left, nor did Persephone trust you much when you were together."

I give a yell of frustration, turning to hit the wall behind us. My fists leave big impressions in the stone, pieces crumble with white dust filling the air. Huffing, Nyx waves a had to fix my damages, then raises a brow. "Bia is right." She says softly. "This temper is unlike you, my lord."

My forehead rests on the stones, eyes are shut. _It is caused by you._ I pretend not to hear.

"Yes, I can understand your anger. But Persephone is _there_. Can you not feel her? You both needed a push…"

I take some deep breathes. This needs to end. Kari is waiting for me. Not that the next meeting will be anymore fun than this one. At last report, my darling flower is still mad. Sighing, I slide so that my back is against the wall, leaning on it, and my body faces Nyx.

"You will not do that again." I say, eyes holding unbreakable contact with the older goddess's silver orbs. "You will return to the Twilight Palace after I am finished talking to Karianna, and then you will not come again until I call. Is that clear?" I finish curtly.

Nyx's eyes are dark, her expression one of fury, but she dares not argue. Not when I am in such a mood. My eyes do not change tone, but stay dark, tense, and unreadable. I know how much Nyx wanted to train Kari, to find her friend again. However, I cannot allow Karianna's guidance be clouded by Nyx's schemes. As much as I admire the Night Goddess, she has dark motives that mustn't taint my own.

"Yes." She states softly.

"Good." My answer is short. On to other business. "Please fetch Erebus and Karianna. I wish this conference to end."

More like conflict. Nyx glares slightly, unhappy to be the page boy/messenger dog. When she sweeps from the room, I let out a breath I'd held for a very, very long time. We'd had few fights like that in our years of friendship. This could possibly be the worst. When I returned to my realm, it had been Nyx who held power in my absence, sharing it with the god of death, Thanatos. While she was happy to give up the responsibility, there was some problem with authority. She believed she had senior power over me. I knew I owned the lands, the title, everything, regardless of age. There was something of a battle before she grew any form of respect for my past.

I push my back from the wall. There's a little dust from my confrontation with the stone. With pull, it's gone. The stone is good as knew. Only Nyx and I would know. She wouldn't be mad at me for long. When she returned to court, it would be with a smile and open arms. Nyx lived for her power here, she would be on her best behavior in about a week or so. I have no worries concerning her.

However….I do have some fears concerning the topic of our argument. Kari. Is she still angry? Perhaps Erebus convinced her that I am really not so evil. I saw the look on her face before she left; fear. Obviously our silent communication had withstood three thousand years of separation. She knew what I was thinking. Clever girl.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The walk was long. Almost worse than the previous one, for we were going up. I actually stumbled this time. Erebus caught my arm before I fell on my face, thank the gods. His hands were very soft, like cotton. Like something very thin, very transparent. Even that considered, he was very strong too. Firm hands gripped my forearm gently. I wonder if it was some god/goddess thing, since Hemera, Nyx, and Hale all have the same trait. Or maybe they just workout a ton.

In the end, we are in the gardens. Erebus leads me to a corner with a small fountain and arrangement of lilies. I nearly squeal in delight to see violets, sweet peas, and baby's breath among some other delicate blooms. They are so fresh, perfect, tiny…dainty and fragile. Erebus smiles when I fall to my knees to stoke the plants, murmuring softly. I glance up, blushing.

"Sorry." My face feels like a stove top. "It's just…they're so perfect. Seriously, I've never seen healthier plants. Your, er, gardeners must keep great care of them."

Erebus shrugs. "I know nothing of our gardener's work. His lordship is often out here, though. Planting. Tending. He says it relieves stress."

My jaw plummets down. "No. You're joshing me. Really?"

The shadow's brow (or what's visible of it, like 20 percent or something) puckers in confusion. "I am not familiar with that term, M'lady."

I resist the urge to snap or roll my heavily made-up eyes. "It means kidding." I say, voice a little dull. I'll be doing this a lot, won't I? Explaining my modern-day terms. "Joking around. Lying for humorous effect."

"Oh." He answers, still looking a tad bemused. "Well, then, no. I am not 'joshing' you."

"So he really does come out here and plant stuff?" I don't believe it. I can't. If I do, that would be accepting we have something in common. And then I'd find we have more similarities and eventually that would lead to attraction and attraction would inevitably following unpleasent things.

"Yes, M'lady. Often after he has finished with the day's cases."

"Cases?"

"His lordship is the high judge; all those seeking refuge in death must pass his court. If they are found condemned they are sent to Tartarus. The honored are on the Elysian Isles, the virtuous and innocent dwell in the fields."

"The Elysian fields?" I ask, excited. "Elysium?"

"The same, M'lady."

I pause, thinking for a moment. "Does Hale judge everyone? Every single dead person?"

Erebus gives a light smile. Well, his eyes light up. When wearing the turban and scarf across his lower face, it's hard to tell. For all I know, he could be smirking. "No, Lady. He decides only the difficult cases."

"Such as?" I inquire.

His visible expression turns somber. "Difficult ones, M'lady. The Tragic, sad, cruel, misunderstood. Children. Those of unsound minds. He takes those who were shunned and understands them. His lot is a sad one, for he sees the entire piece of a soul, down to the core. There are some very dark places in many of those soul, some very terrible memories. It can become so deep, it is impossible to get out, even for a god. His lordship is strong, Lady, but even he can become broken from some of these tales."

The glassy white orbs look past me, seeing some ancient memory. "The stories some children tell…" He shudders. "Many would go mad in his position."

"Yes." I murmur. "Many might. How does he handle it?"

"I do not know." Erebus is honest, voice still grave. "He does not tell us. We do not wish to know. But it is hard on him."

"I would not know how to deal…" I gaze into the trickling water of the fountain. It sparkles faintly in the morning sun. "…with such horrific…"

An image of a pale young man, huddle in a corner, fist held tightly on either side of his temple. There is no sound in my vision, but from his gritted teeth I can almost hear a scream. He withers in obvious pain, clutching his head. The picture zooms in and I see his memory—

_A five-year-old girl, blond with pretty curls, beaten by her uncle for accidentally changing the channel on the TV. In the end, he shoves her down the stairs to the dirt floor cellar, stumbling back to his chair, hooting as his team made the score. She bleeds out from the various scrapes she received from the fall. The basement has not heat and it is January. Very cold, she crawls to space beneath the stair and falls asleep. She is found a week later only because her kindergarten teacher finally missed her._

_A homeless war vet, Bobby, walking the streets at night. Something in a nearby ally spooks him. He turns to see a young man being shanked for some change by a group of tattooed men. His valor resurfaces after 40 years hidden, and his rushed to aid ."Get outta herah, ol man!" Some punk yells. But Bobby doesn't listen, proceeding to push a kid off the young man. His brother-in-arms would've been proud. Bobby was the only one who didn't go mad in that jungle. It doesn't matter. Fate holds no care. One knife in the gut and it's all over for the brave old fellow. He falls, clutching the wound. Leaning on the wall, he protests as the punks start kicking the other boy. Somehow, the fallen young man crawls away when Bobby starts spitting on the punk's back. They turn on him, and Bobby manages the first part of a Hail Mary._

"_Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord be with the…_

Blessed are they among men and blessed are the fruit of thy-"

"_Nobody has respect anymore." The middle-aged strawberry-blond thought, just before the drunk driver slammed into her passenger side. The impact pushing the vehicle into the wall, pinning it there. Glass pops out of the window, landing in her hair. She is slumped over the steering wheel, huge bloody gash in her forehead running all the way across her left scalp, ending slightly above the ear. Blood trickles down, but not in great amounts. Inhaling, Kate feels sharp pains in her chest. Probably a few crack, or worse, broken, ribs. When an ambulance finally makes an appearance, they hurry over to the drunk driver's truck first. Fifteen minutes later they reach Kate. She dies on the way to the hospital from a punctured lung and loss of blood, not to mention blunt force trauma to the skull…_

I reel out, gasping. "Did you do that?" I pant to Erebus. I would be furious, yelling or maybe slapping the guilty, but I am too scared.

"Do what, M'lady?" He asks, concerned. Gently, he lowers himself to my level, looking at me hard.

"S-show me those memories?"

"No." His voice is sad. Yet unsurprised "I did not. I'm guessing your connection to his lordship or perhaps your previous self allowed it. Her ladyship might be trying to break through."

I stare. And stare some more. "You're the only one who gets it." I whisper finally. "I don't remember anything-just flashing and feelings."

He nods. "Tell me what you saw." A shadowy hand of dark chocolate extends out of the folds of his cloak. I take it, and he guides me to a low white stone bench. It's nearly a kneeling block, it's so low. I seat myself, wringing my clammy hands. Erebus stands beside me, still, perfectly still. I tell him everything I saw, and he listens silently, little to no expression violating his evident features. Never have I had such a great listener. Usually Di and the little preps just nod, saying the occasional "yeah" and "uh-hmm". Their eyes glaze over, they match their pace to mine, and I can practically predict when the next grunt of agreement is. Mom is even worse. She doesn't even pretend!

There is only a halt when Erebus's pale eyes look past me, then freeze. It takes me a moment to catch his drift, then I turn my head.

Nyx stands, tall, arrogant, uncaring. She's getting on my nerves. Her dark violet eyes meet mine and a slow smile begins on her lips. While not a mean one, I am still nervous about it. The hint of some great secret lurks in that smile. As if she's saying _"Well, M'lady. You're husband's finally done it. Whatever will you do without me now? I'm here to guide you after all…"_

I don't really like the meaning behind that grin.

Beside me, Erebus stiffens. I look up. Nothing.

"Sister." He whispers smoothly. "I assume Hades has sent you to retrieve us?"

Her hands tighten into fists. Nyx never came off as one who would be happy as a messenger girl.

"No," Her reply is just as smooth. These people must be politics. I swear. Nobody can deny they are trained in the art of acting and severe civility. "He sent me to fetch one body. He wishes her ladyship honor him with her presence-" There was a slight sneer now. "-in the Great Hall. If that would be convenient to either party."

I raise a brow. Wow. That was eloquently insulting. I've always wanted to be able to affront somebody like that, say Erin. But figuring in my sadly obvious chicken-like behavior when it came to any sort of confrontation, it's not any surprise that I lack such courage. I mean, Nyx has had 3,000 years to perfect the art, and I seriously doubt she came into existence without that trait.

Erebus has not moved an inch. I unconsciously lean in toward him. He makes me feel safe, like Hale does, only not in such an intense way. Which is a relief, let me tell you! Such drama and extreme gravity of emotions as the ones I've felt lately, the shadowy god's (or at least I'm assuming he is a god, I could be wrong-gasp!) is a soothing presence. Chaotic as my new life is, he seems to have a good grasp on it himself, and is kind enough to help me along with out being so arrogantly superior as my other tutor would stance themselves.

"Her ladyship would happily accompany you. But I am afraid we are in the middle of a discussion." Erebus states calmly. "I would prefer to end it shortly. Why shall I not take her down, and you may proceed home? I'm sure you had a long evening, Sister. Hemera would want you to rest."

Nyx's eyes narrowed. "He asks only for Karianna."

I'm surprised. She actually used my name. I turn to look at Erebus who stands behind me now, since I slid to face Nyx a few moments ago. His expression remains impassive.

There is nothing but amusement in his tones, making the comment not angry, but one that made a person smile. Erebus's old-world tongue mixed with his calm manner, hidden features and light humor had an interesting combination. "Am I to be banned from the Great Hall I aided to construct?"

Whoa. Erebus built the throne room? Cool. Seriously, he doesn't seem like the hardhat type.

"His lordship wants only the girl." Her voice hisses slightly. I lean ever closer to my new friend. Gods, Nyx was so commanding.

" Then, Sister, I shall have to surrender." Erebus looks down at me. My eyes are as big as saucers. _Don't make me, please! _It's no use. Even I, Queen of the Underworld (well, formally Queen of the Underworld), had no hold over him when it came to his true master. Hale. _Damn you. _I mentally aim.

"Karianna." The whispery voice has a note of assurance. Of what? That I won't get verbally sliced to death on my way back down, or that I won't trip and split my head open? Now that I'm a goddess, do mortal wounds apply? Or can I still be hurt physically? "I hope we meet again. There is much to be said between us."

"Yeah. There is."

The white eyes twinkle. He's smiling. "I will be at you assistance within a moment's call. Do not delay in asking me for the slightest aid, even if it is just companionship. I recall this place can be very big and lonely at times."

"You don't live here?" I blurt, disappointment unhidden. First Hemera, now Erebus. That really sucks. Yet another low point in my day. _Gosh darn it, you just keep seeming to have those. It's becoming habit. _My little voice mocks. A kidnapping, being banned from nearly all modern electronic devices, a semi-psycho tutor, new-found godhood…the list goes on. And on. And on.

"I live in the Twilight Palace." He smiles again. "But I shall be around. Keep faith, M'lady. His lord is not all as he seems. Convince him your trust, and you'll see."

"Alright." I manage. Then he is gone, crossing to the grove of trees on the side of one low wall, devoured by shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sure you noted the changes between present-past tenses in this chapter and chapter one. I was experimenting with the add-on chapters, since this was suppose to be a one shot. I'll probably go back and fix it later. **

**This was sad to write. I don't like killing characters, even such minor ones. But my slight CSI obession causes me to post all new info on ways people can die in most of my longer stories. And Hades is the Judge of the Dead. Sorry guys, but it's to be expected. **


	5. Golden Fields

**Red Sky**

**Chapter 5, Golden Fields**

**_I'm totally gonna write a summary soon. When my spell check starts working again._**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neither the goddess or myself spoke as we yet again traveled the spiral staircase. It was a longer walk than the previous ones, for silences claimed the air, and Nyx stomped ahead of me, nose pointed to the heavens. She could be a real witch, I thought. Only the word wasn't witch, but a similar insult with a "b". _Totally_, my voice agreed.

She pushed me, without ceremony, into the Great Hall, slamming the door behind her. My "husband" (snort) must have really ripped her out, she didn't even step one foot across the granite bar the was the threshold. Whatever. I just hope it's not my turn. Nobody can blame me if he's pissed, I seriously didn't do anything on purpose! I mean, sure, if given the chance I undoubtedly would _try_. But I hadn't woken up thinking up schemes to disgruntle my host. Maybe she did.

Hale had been trying to control laughter, laughter caused by _me_, the last time I saw him. Still, Nyx could've said anything in the 20 minutes they'd been alone in here. _Anything._

No, he couldn't be angry with me. He never was.

At least, that's what I'm attempting to convince myself when Nyx pushes me through that doorway. That's what I'm saying over and over again, doing my best to repress my entire body from shaking. It's not working. If I cannot even convince myself of one measly thing, then those speech classes were a huge waste! What's the point in preaching something if you don't even believe it yourself?

How could I be afraid? I don't care about him! His disappointment is nothing to me! The thought of punishment is almost laughable; he tossed me out of here in the first place just so I wouldn't see the verbal lashing he gave Nyx, and then some. I'm not blind, I clearly saw those bruises on her neck. They were so not hickys ( But I wouldn't care it they were…really I wouldn't. He's just eye candy at this point). And Hades is notorious for his temper. He went out of his way today so that I wouldn't witness a burst of it, thankfully.

All this time while thinking this, I don't look anywhere near the center of the room, where I know he's sitting. I can feel his stare. If pressed to guess, I'd say his expression is most likely one of annoyance or possibly amusement. Loser. Why did he have to be so….?

I cannot just stand here forever, two meters from the door. So I walk slowly down the line of carpet, looking up at the chandelier, down at the floor, between the pillars, everywhere. As if were a temperature I feel Hale's mood shift. He was becoming more annoyed and…adoring!? Adoration? Fondness? What that…okay, growing up outside of society definitely is having effects on his reasoning and general normalcy. Beside that problem, the mere fact I could feel the change at all is. Just. Plain. CREEPY!!

This isn't how it's suppose to go, I'm not suppose to be INSANE! _He _is. Why is this happening? This stupid connection thingy? First the flashes of feeling, then vague reminders, memories once shared, now sensing emotions and reading expression and motion easily. Obviously it's getting worse. Like some terrible disease. Like the plague. Slowing growing worse and worse until finally one body cannot take any more, breaking down in leathery, rotting flesh in a trough with hundreds of others, rats crawling between the corpuses. Utter misery.

Okay, that might be a exaggeration. I'm not all that unhappy, all things considered. Awesome room, hot guy drooling at my feet and giving (nearly) in to my every whim. Tragedy is not in my forecasts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The connection is growing; gaining power. Good. _Good. _I allow an internal sigh. The rate of progress is much faster than I anticipated. It's only a positive thing. Perhaps she will stop this ridiculous route of action in ignoring me. She cannot just ignore me. I know it, she knows it, it is_ unstoppable_.

Her expression tells me everything. I smile when she looks at a spot of wall just a meter beside me, expression blank. Then I grin again when she stops dead, shock drawing itself on her face easily. Her exasperation and desperation and worry flow to me, as does a hint of familiar contentment. I suspect her alter-self was happy thing had developed so far. Kari obviously is distressed over the whole thing.

Three minutes in she still has not looked at me, I feel the need to take action.

"Karianna."

No reply.

I try a different tactic. She gets so frustrated when I call her…

"Kore."

The golden eyes flicker my direction, but only for a moment. Her expression changes to disgust, though at myself or the name-calling I cannot say. I figured her stubborn resistance would lend me a hand in this, that her sheer hate of that name, (_"What you find in a apple!" _I heard her murmur) might cause her to retort, or a least look at me. But she's still mad. My heart sinks lower. No, she's afraid. Nyx did not do much to hide her afflictions. I feel my grip tighten on the arms of the ebony masterpiece. Looking down, I see an impression of my hand in the wood, my knuckles white from the flexing. The older goddess what getting on my last nerve with her mockery and interference. My. Very. Last. Nerve.

She is looking up now, biting her lower lip. I barely repress my smile at this little endearment. No matter, I need to focus now.

"Kari," I sigh, defeated. She merely turns slightly to her left for a better angle of the lighting. It is taking a lot to keep my desire to grab her and make her listen, make her acknowledge my existence. So I stand, moving slowly with measured pace to stand before her. Keeping true to her disregard, Kari does not move, not even to scoot away when I rest a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"You are still mad at me." I say. It is not a question. There was a faint snort, coming from her side. "For that I am sorry. But we do not have eternity to argue. What would you like to do today?"

Seething, Kari turns to face me. "Were you raised in a pit?" She hisses quietly. "I don't think I've ever known anyone with as much _lack _in basic social skills than YOU!"

I blink, unsure of any reply, proving her point. I mentally slap myself. "Karianna, I just want-"

"I mean, really? You do stuff like that and then just expect thing to go back to…" She struggles to find a word. Apparently "normal" wasn't qualified for this discussion. "…friendliness between us. Things cannot just be flitted over…you have got to discuss them, make your point, or else nobody…"

I raise a brow. "Why ever would one take that course of 'action'?" I ask, partly in disgust. Her society was astoundingly thick.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Be--because that's how things go!" I insist. Of course. Duh. What else? You confront the problem, discuss it, and one side won. That's how it's suppose to go, right, problems like this?

"And if they do not follow the script?" Hale asks, amused.

"That's not how people deal with problems. You can't just ignore it! They talk them through, solve the root issue…it's just how everyone…modern culture-"

"Karianna." Hale's silver eyes were bright with humor. "Darling. It is just as bad to ignore me, expect me to follow your 'lead'," he made quotations with his fingers. "How you solve personal conflicts is different here, Kari. Everyone is blunt. We do not act so immature as to give cold shoulders. We do not allow such trifles to makes wall in path of life. Family and friends mean too much."

"You could've fooled me." I murmur. "Blunt my foot. Besides, who was the one ripping out Nyx for some wardrobe malfunction just twenty minutes ago?"

As much I as had figured that particular jab would PO him, I am disappointed. He ignores me. "We do not operate in your 'modern' style of conflicts. There is nothing to debate, not now. We have nothing to discuss, Karianna. It is final."

"But you can't-"

"What do you wish to do today?" Now he was ignoring me. Great. Fantastic. _Loser. _

"I'm not—you're…bloody-"

"Do you wish to go to the fields with me?"

I stop, jaw slightly agape. When my silence becomes something of a long pause, he raises a brow. I restrain a scowl. He knows that is the one place I've looked forward to. The Elysian fields were rumored to be simply beautiful, the most inspiring sight in the entire Underworld. My garden would be a bird bath in comparison to it's ocean. _My garden. _I give a shudder. When did I start referring to it as _mine? _

Anyhow, the point is that Hale, the Ultimate Judge, was totally being underhanded in his question-effectively shutting me up and distracting. Rolling my eyes, I replied to his pursed lips and bright eyes.

"Fine." I grunt. "Whatever."

His smile is beatific and extremely annoying. He knew this, wrapping an arm around my waist to led me away. I punched him, ducking away to stand a few meters behind. The silent reply is yet another raised brow (an annoying habit to say the least--and endearing, okay?). I stick my tongue out, earning a grin that makes me more than a little dizzy. Why does it do that to me? Maybe it 'cause he's so depressed looking before I make him laugh or smile, that the actions catch me off guard every time. Oh, well. I'll get use to it.

I cannot believe I just said that. No, I CAN'T get use to it! Getting "_use to it" _would imply I "_like it" _or have agreed internally to stand it for a long period of time_._ _Liking it _wouldthen suggest I want to _stay_. And _staying_ is out of the question. I mean, yeah, I'll hang around until we figure this out or whatever. But staying? Forever? Gods don't die, so it's either forever or…well, never. I could leave. He can't just keep me down here, I'll get out at some point. Won't I?

Up the cursed stairs again, we walked in the maze of stone halls until we approached a set of arches. On the key stone of each there was a picture carved into the grained rock, obviously done by expert hands. A horse and a vase. The horse was easy; that led to the stables. Now the vase….what, was there a pottery studio around here? Was it the kitchens? Wine cellar?

As if reading my mind, Hale nodded to the second arch, the one with the vase, explaining in a low voice. "It is the lowest level—something of a basement. I would advise you avoid that area. I assure you what lays below is not amusing nor nice." He spits those last words with thick hate, stirring my wonder.

"What's…what is down there?"

A bittersweet smile. "Nothing to concern your safety. Something my predecessor found amusing." His scowl darkens at the thought. "The pool of forgetfulness, some tormented servants, punishments. A few dangerous 'toys'."

"Can we go have a lookie?" I asks, sarcastic to an extreme. I made his smile again. _That handsome_ _face shouldn't be some dreary all the time._ Quickly, I shake this thought away.

"I shall not forbid you from it—if you ask, I shall escort you. But…"

I'm feeling better, so I wait for his reply.

"I would ask that you do not go down there unaccompanied." He warned softly. I glance up, surprised. He wasn't staring me down, banning me harshly from even thinking about exploring it? I receive a half-smile, white teeth flashing briefly.

"If I refuse, then I force you to. I'm hoping a light caution will convince you to stay away."

"Oh." I look back toward the arch. "Yeah, I suppose."

Hale chuckles. "You surprise me. So cooperative today, aren't we?"

"So far." I shrug. "It's still morning. We have plenty of time."

"Too true." His eyes dim. "I'm only concerned for your safety, Karianna. Please, if you wish to explore that area of my domain, allow me to accompany you."

My only reply is a short nod and eye contact to seal the deal, and we're off down to the stables

I'm surprised to find that the stables do not hold horses but cars, motorcycles, mopeds, scoters, and just a little 'ol chariot made of obsidian. Yeah. A wagon made of _rock._ What animal can pull that, I ask you? An elephant, maybe. But no horse. Which it's not like there are any here to attempt the feat anyways.

"Where are they?"

Hale gives me a side glance. He's polishing a medallion he's snagged off a hook on the wall. It's silver with a bright blue stone in the center and writing spiraling around it. A matching ribbon hangs off of it. Why is he keeping jewelry in the "stables"?

"'They'?"

"The horses."

Recognition dawns on his face. "Ah, the picture. They're in the fields."

"The ones we're going to?"

"No." Hale replies carelessly. "Closer ones with groves."

"Oh."

We're silent and I'm trying to decide why he led me down here just to shine some jewelry. Are we going to leave anytime soon, or maybe take a car out? I want to take the horses, but there were legends of wild, untamed beasts. Besides, he'd probably insist it was too dangerous, then take the rock-carriage instead. Um, no. Pretty as it might be, I'm not going to spend the hour it will take to drag that hunk of stone out to the fields then back.

"What's that?" I ask, though not in any curiosity, rather pure, unadulterated boredom. He spares me a swift glance.

"This?" He holds out the silver piece. My eyes drift to the smooth wood wall behind him, noting the matching piece in pewter, set with a deep green.

"Yeah."

He lengthens his reach to "_plop"_ it in my palm. I cup the cool metal, rubbing my thumb across the center. The center stone sparkles faintly when my skin touches it, and I gasps. It felt like a brand on my flesh. Icy hot, quick, full of burn and pain. I withdraw my hand to inspect my thumb. There is no trace of a burn. No mark, no patch shiny pink to prove I had any sting. My head shoots up to look at the god in front of me.

His expression holds merely surprise. Mine should be a glare, but since the pain is gone and there is no mark, I can hardly be mad. Before I can ask, Hale answers the unspoken question.

"I did not expect that." The calm voice he uses holds no undercurrences, so I relax. Slightly. This natural trust thing is very bothersome to my natural wariness. "It is unusually that they would react in such a manner."

"What are they?"

"Pendants. For the stallions."

"What?" The horses have _jewelry?_

Hale shrugs. "They are to honor their power. I have always had them. I thought maybe it was some reward to Mallow and Battle."

"That's their names?" I ask, skeptically. _Mallow and Battle?_

Hale turns a light pink, fingering a silver ring on his left hand, one that sits on the middle finger. " I was 14. I thought they were good names. You shall see why when you meet them."

I want to save the image of his blushing, it was so silly, but other things occupied my mind.

"When?" I have a growing excitement in my chest. I love horses. Mom use to take me to riding lessons at 10 o'clock every Saturday up until I was eleven. We moved then, from the cottage-y house in the country to suburbia, where all riding stables held ponies or were far too expensive.

"Today." He glances to the chariot. "Now."

With that, he grabs my arm and lead me to a cherry motorcycle sitting off in one corner, all chrome and leather. I'm nearly drooling. It's a very pretty bike in a vintage style. Almost from thin air Hale produces two helmet, both painted a flat black with teardrop flame symbol of hammered iron on the forehead. He motions to me, pointing out the gas and break.

"Why do I…?" I stop. "You don't want me to drive this thing, do you?"

Hale grins. "Why not?"

"I don't know how to drive."

"It will be fun."

I stand stock still. Desperation tinges my voice, it's turning nastily high-pitched. "I don't know how to drive."

"I will teach you."

"I'll kill us."

"We are immortal, Karianna."

"But—"

"You want to." He accuses. I hang my head slightly. _Well…duh. It's so pretty…_

Yeah, I sound like a complete and utter idiot. But I've always had a thing for gorgeous specimens of transportation. So sue me.

"I don't want to hurt it." I whisper, fiddling with a handle bar.

He laughs, and I am staggered again. _Surely it will stop having this effect on me soon…_Somehow that wish seems a little too doubtful. "It can be easily replaced, little one. However," He swoops to tuck a strand behind my ear. "You are far more irreplaceable. Put this on." One of the hard fiberglass-covered helmets were thrust into my hands.

I comply, shoving the thing onto my head. "I thought you said we are immortal." I complain after raising the visor, but it comes out more like a question.

He's messing around with some technical thing, his own safety gear left on the seat. With a swift glance he replies: "Did you not see Nyx's marks of her insolence?"

"What?" Then it dawns on me, and the coldness of his words bothers me. The sheer emotion contained in the inquiry isn't directed toward me, but still I am chilled. He makes it sound as if those bruises on Nyx's neck where fated, deserved and needed. That's scary to me; I've never been one to endorse physical violence and while I agree Nyx had punishment coming, it would not be the type I would've chosen. Might Hale be so recklessly aggressive toward me one day, when I disappointed him? When I threatened leaving?

"Her bruises will heal in hours. I want you left unmarked. If we were to crash, then you would receive any wounds a mortal might take. In hours, or possibly days, they would repair. You would be until that time, scarred and in the pain normally experienced."

"Oh…my." I say faintly. Part of the reason I'd never taken up motorcycling before was the fear of severe injury. Dying I could stand, but not for something so stupid.

Hale's hands move to touch my face lightly, pale fingers dancing across my make-up smeared cheeks. "I will protect you, little one."

He patted the seat, and we road away onto a brick path that led to a small grove.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karianna sits between my legs, hunched forward, eyes focused, hair whipping in my face. Though it hurt, I ignore the irritancy to slide my arms beside her own and guide her movements. She's doing well, all things considered. No crashes, but we have been off path several times and there have been some avoidable bumps we sailed right over. My rear hurts. I shift slightly, at the same time cupping myself around her more. This is dangerous, but I needed to offer some compensation for yesterdays distresses.

"Stop when you reach the silver birch." I shout over the roar of the engine. She only nods, hunching a bit more. I lean back, guilty. Perhaps I am moving too fast. Before I can ponder it more we are slowing beside the papery tree. I lower my feet to touch the ground to aid in stopping the vehicle.

I swing a leg over to scoot off first, then turn to help Kari. But she's already off, taking off the helmet and tossing back her loose hair. It must have been messed up by the head gear. She shimmies something off of her wrist, lifting a brown band of elastic triumphantly. Before she can pull her curtain of hair into a smooth whip, I catch her wrist, surprising myself.

"Please do not." I plead. More surprise registers on both of our faces, I could feel my own. "I like when you leave your hair down."

Kore blinks, then pouts slightly. She complies, slipping the band back onto her arm. I am grateful and pleasantly surprised by her action. I thought perhaps she would never do anything I requested for the simple fact that it was a request and not demand. The few things she could hold over my head she might do so just because I couldn't force her otherwise. I feel a spark of hope at this; she might be warming to me.

There's a snap for behind our huddle. I turn sharply, then relax when I see the cloud-gray shape moving through the trees. "Mallow."

"What?" Kari squints, straining her neck, looking about 20 meters farther to the left then she should. I clasp her hand hanging at her side, matching it with my own. I raise it along with mine, gently prying a finger to mirror mine and point at the sweet mare picking her way through the grove.

"There." I say softly. Her eyes widen for a moment, then she moves forward only to stop when she feels the tug of our still-connected limbs. Gold eyes meet mine. "May I?" She whispers.

"Yes." My tones are equally soft. I loosen my hold and her hand slides away, feeling like velvet brushing my palm.

She walks with even, light, soft, perfect steps to about five meters ahead of me, then stops. One hand is outstretched, unfurling gently like a flower. A foot is placed before the other, its twin halfway off the ground. Her body leans forward slightly, favouring that front foot.

Mallow continues at her tender pace, until she reaches the very edge of our clearing. She turns first to me, flicking an ear in greeting. Then it is Kari's time for evaluation. She does not move an inch. There is no way the mare cannot find her worthy.

The horse pair had a particular manner; they judged all who approached them, passing verdicts in seconds. If passed, the person was allowed to touch them. If failed, Mallow tended to ignore the person in question, where as her counterpart Battle would angrily charge them. Somehow we had arranged it that Mallow would greet all newcomers, so as to spare them the pain that was my second stallion. What worked with one horse followed with the other.

I hold my breath. Mallow's silver ear twitched again. Her large black eyes never left Kore's golden pair. Finally, she let out a slight grunt. I relax. Kari cast me a nervous glance, and I smile encouragingly. Her returning smile kills me. I nearly lunge to hold her, but I restrain me desires.

Mallow moves to my charge. Kari straightens, moving her raised foot to meet the other, hand still out.

Just as she begins to stroke spoiled Mallow's velvet nose, I hear the thunder of hooves. Steel gray moves toward us now. Battle. Show-off. He crashes into our quiet party, jumping up to rear his head, iron mane flashing. Quite the dramatic sight, with the red backdrop. All for show, all for Karianna.

It goes the same for Battle, and he lets Kari pat his nose before he moves back to me, paying her little mind. I grin cheekily. She rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out. I chuckle. This was nice, just joking around. Normal.

"Can we ride them?" Karianna asks after a few more minutes of petting the gentle Mallow.

I glance up quickly to see if either horse was offended. Nobody rode them, not even myself. The were not riding ponies, Mallow and Battle. They would as soon see their manes and tails plucked out hair by hair than allow a rider straddled to their backs. Understandably.

"No." I say off-handedly. "Not today…perhaps." I offer, then pull her off subject. "So you wish to see the fields today? We have nearly all the time in the worlds. Unless…you want to do something else?"

Her own glance was as sharp as my previous one. I mentally slapped myself, scolding silently for the stupid display of weakness. Obviously she knew what I had started, what I had meant to say. Slipups like that cannot be frequent, for both our sakes'.

"I would love to." Karianna has turned back to the mare, stroking the horse's dove mane. I noted several tiny braids along a line she had started. And also the burrs caught in Mallow's coat. "_Kari might like to groom her at some point."_ I think faintly. The pair had taken a quiet liking to another, just as I'd hoped.

"Can they come with us?"

I look up at Battle, who stand head arched, proud and daring. "If they wish to. They have no boarders and no restrictions."

Kari looks at Mallow. The mare tosses her large head, grunts, and pulls herself away to cross back into the line of trees surrounding us. Battle catches my eye. I nod, and he trots after in all style and poise. I approach Kari, sliding a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't be disappointed. They are not ones to take orders, or suggestions. "

"Oh, I know." She catches me off. "Mallow just wanted to give us time together." Those last words are said sarcastically enough for me laugh lightly.

"Really!" she insists. "She did. She said she knew we needed time to get use to each other, and if they're around we'll be distracted from doing so."

What should have bothered either of us was the phrase _"she said"_. But in a place such as my domain, _my _kingdom, it appeared to be acceptable to Kari that horses could communicate specifics. I am worried though, that she so easily takes some things. The girl freaked out more about the stallion having jewelry than she did Mallow conveying reasoning.

I guide her to the soft forest path, one that would lead to the fields. She walks in front, glancing back at the bikes. "Should we leave it there?" She halts in the center, turning to face me.

I too look back at the shiny red form. "Yes, somebody will fetch it." I reply, careless. We have more important things to focus on. I want her to see the fields so badly; they were sure to be her most beloved sight. With that, I nudged her forward.

It is some minutes before we reach the opening. Kari continues to stop every so often to glance at the specimens of nature surrounding us. An interesting tree or flower. A bright mushroom. A blackbird that sits on a limb, cocking its head when we pass it. Even a fawn and doe pair that bound away the moment we get in sight. While its annoying, its also endearing to see her love of all innocent nature. A simple, sweet thing, one that drew me to her. Nearly opposite of my nature, my nearly irrepressible temperament. Ironic and true to the cliché phrase of "_opposites attract"._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We rounded a final corner of shaggy pines and BAM! I stumble, Hale promptly catching my waist as I plummet downward, almost as if anticipating my body failure to remain vertical. Whatever I say, what languages I use, poetic words, or lovely adjectives, none of them could every describe the sheer perfection of the rolling landscape.

Nothing was flat, whether it be in colour, texture, or contour. Rolling golden hill set before me, the grasses made of a smooth metallic, it contrasted nicely with the deep red sky. There was more than just grass, but also lines of shapely trees tucked among hills, or cresting the very tops. I could see from our high point a low dip that could be called a valley, the very center of which a glitter snake of water glided through. The sights continued as far as the my eyes strained, and there was probably more beyond the horizon. I can easily imagine it being endless and vast, something of a pit of glory.

Supposedly the deserving souls rest here, but I see none. I ought to question Hale about it. Not now…I'm too dazed. With wooden legs I move to walk into sunlight, the whispers of grass at my ankles. I'm far out, farther than I knew, before I realize Hale is not there with me, and I miss him. Mentally I smack myself: _"Bad, bad Kari! Attachment is a no-no" _other such words are used when I turn to look back in to the shadows of the trees I left behind not so long ago.

Hale stands just at the edge, watching me calmly. I take note of his attire, jeans, a dark blue cotton tunic, and a long black cloak with silver fastenings hanging from his sturdy, toned shoulders with the hood throw back. He motions for me to move on, that he will be at my side in a moment. I feel a smile rise in my face before with visible horror, I draw it away. Damn, why must he be so _beautiful?_ In all the stories I read he was portrayed as middle-aged, bald-or-lacking-hair (sometimes just so fine, white and short it looked nonexistent), large Roman nose, and huge in form. Hale is nearly all opposite of that, save his cold expression. _Freakin' Iceberg._

When I look back again, he's not alone. A tall, wispy figure stood not five feet away. It was cloaked much like he was, only its own hood is raised, shielding the figure's identity. Lithe and still, I almost recognize it, but then stop. There was little familiarity from anyone I knew down here. And Hale's expression remained peaceful, so it was not Nyx. Hemera was far to short. Erebus was not so thin.

"Who-" I start to myself, then stop. Hale is notices my staring, pats the cloaked figure on the forearm, and begins a stride toward me. I just stand there. His eyes bore into mine with faint amusement. When he reaches me, I take a few steps back so as to look him in the face. Part of me wants to badly ask who the person is, what they were saying. I open my mouth and Hale's expression flinches into regretful darkness.

"_No…" _The warm voice from last night is back. Familiar, sweet, and promising, I listen to its suggestion. _"Ask not…not worth knowing…"_

While the faint statements make no sense, they are reasonable. Hale, in all probability, won't give me any straight answer. _"Alright." _I answer back in my head.

Seconds fly without either me or the immortal beside me making any sound. Finally, Hale smiles lightly. "What do you think?"

"I love it." I whisper, pushing the figure to the back of my head.

"Good. I have more things to show you." He motions with one hand, and I take it, eager to view the rest of his kingdom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll explain the last chapter-or at least part of it. The reason Hale was so upset at Nyx was because of Kari's clothing. It was far too dark and similar to what a Queen of the Underworld would have worn. There's a danger in that, and you'll see why later. Also note that Hale uses few if any conjunctions (I think that's what they're called) or words with apostrophes. Any questions, comments or whatever (reviews, maybe?) feel free to click that little square blue button.**

**I don't like this one very much. Many parts that are fuzzy were simply added because there was nothing else to put there. For the first time in a long time, I've actually deleted sections. **

**To my WTVS readers--I'm sorry. I know it has been nearly TWO MONTHS since I last updated, but life, computer problems, and homework have all gotten in the way of finishing. This is only here because it was started before. Chapter 40 is close to an end, but my spell check and editing cuts are all screwed up. Soon though, seriously. I will have it done before the month is out.**

**Dania**


	6. Warnings and Lost Days

**Red Sky**

**By Morbid DramaQueen10**

**Seeing as Greek Myths belong to NOBODY (Yay!) I claim all characters. Any attempt to use any part of my story without prior permission will result in surpreme uphappiness sent expressly to the offender(s)**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days pass in a beautiful blur. Hale leaves me to myself in most cases, to wander the fields, sit in the gardens, or enjoy a nice cup of something in the library, where there were decades worth of novels to occupy my time. He takes me to see new things for an hour or two everyday as well, like clockwork. We still aren't quite comfortable with each other yet, or at least, I'm not. Hale seems to be very content to sit by me, or play with my hair. No matter how many subtle coughs I give, how many times I edge away, he's not very deterred. A little disappointed, but not so much as to stop completely.

We have dinner every night. Together, I mean. Breakfasts are given to me in bed, alone. I leave the tray on the painted table I find it on, and hightail it outta there. Lunches are a draw; sometimes Hale comes to fetch me, other days I find a basket or set table waiting at the end of a path around noon. And sometimes Erebus will sit with me, never eating. At noon his shadows are sleeping, so I talk to him about his job and the history of the world. He's seen everything. As shadows are nearly everywhere on Earth, he can't miss too much. While it's great to talk to him, I can't help but miss the more immature conversations between Di and me.

Also, I haven't been allowed to wear anything dark. No blacks, grays, navy, or even dark brown. My humongous wardrobe doesn't even have any black patterns! Nothing! No pants, no skirts, vests, hats, eyeliner…the mascara is the only dark coloured thing around. I wonder if it's some fear of dark colours, but Hale stands both he and Erebus wearing them 24/7 just _fine_. But apparently I can't. Which really sucks; black is my best colour.

I still haven't seen these souls Nyx told me about, the ones that serve Hale until they're redeemed. I assume it's them setting out my food. Maybe they're invisible. Whatever. Hale never really talks about the housework, just about….well, stuff. He doesn't really offer that much. Meals are in silence or argument.

Another thing we do; debate. And it's not over my freedoms. No, we're actually having intelligent arguments about all sorts of things, though mainly the ones I read about, whatever my subject of the day happens to be. It started on my 5th day here. I'd been in a terrible mood, and snatched _Lord of the Flies _off of a shelf, wanting to fuel my anger with mental abuse toward the dumb novel. Hale stepped into the library, leaning over my armchair to lightly stroke my hair. I'd jerked back, surprised, than glared up at his pale, sculpted face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want?" I growled. Somebody had visited me last night, someone who was always unwelcome…Aunt Flow, or "George" as he was known in my circle of friends. It was not going be a good week.

"Good morning, Kari." His voice was swift, pleasingly low. _I really should get him to read aloud for me…_ "What are you reading?"

Without asking, one of my pet peeves, he flipped over the slim book to read the spin. "_Lord of the Flies_. A classic. You like it?"

I snorted. "Noooo." I reply in a snotty tone. "I absolutely detest it."

With my luck, of course it turned out to be one of _his_ favourites. The relationship between man and nature when man is left to himself, he says, it very intriguing. I disagreed.

"It's a pointless novel of 'coulda, woulda, shoulda'. I seriously cannot believe it won any sort of prize, let alone even made it to publishing. Why the department of education forces children to read it is beyond me. "

"Kari, I'm sure if you had read it in the right context it might have grown on you." Hale stated calmly.

"No." I snaped. "Golding had a completely unrealistic view of man left without society. I'm not one to have become so savage. If the book had been true to human nature, then the other boys would have influence Jack to behave more civilly…"

I ranted on for twenty minute, with Hale occasionally stopping me to offer his own ideas whenever it caught his fancy. In the end, he gave good opposing proof to all of my arguments, but did agree the story was at the very least, extremely dull.

I just leaned back in the chair, huffy with a pouting lip, glaring. Hale smirked, then summoned a dusty tome off the shelf. When he opened it, I was promptly ignored.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She seems to be adjusting well.

All she complains about now are things like wanting to go outside more, and my taste in books. The real reason she hates the book is because a teacher she admired gave her an awful grade on an essay she had written about the "_esteemed novel" _as she had sarcastically said in the paper. It was not so much the grade as it was the comments the teacher had applied. _"More like a teen magazine rant column than articulate, academic essay."_ It had really stung, so she focused her hate on the book. I myself had read the paper to find that it made excellent points on the topic, as well has had a snide voice that continuously made attacks on the book's quality.

Aside from those few things, Kari is happy, even if she will not admit it allow. She reads, visits the horses and the fields, and enjoys the company of Hemera. Nyx has still not been permitted back, but Erebus comes and goes as he pleases. He has become fond of my Kari. She doesn't fear him in the least, rather, finds him a good source of company. She loves to sit and talk with him when his daughter is high in the sky, asking him questions about our history. I find that while I miss him myself, it is well worth seeing her smile.

She has been here perhaps three weeks when I receive the first warning.

My niece, who was equally a sister to me, Athena, made an audience with me in the Great Hall of Silences. It was the same place Nyx took Kari her first completely conscious day here. I often greet guests, both living and immortal, in this hall but rarely my favourite niece.

Tall, proud with shoulders back and head firm, Athena is enough of her father to meet my eye and enough of herself to let warmth in her gaze. Her eyes are a silver gray, much lighter than my own. The auburn hair is pulled back into a loose bun on her head. She wears a long tradition gown of deep blue and her inheritance; a woven silver diadem with amethyst inlay.

"Hades." She begins, voice strong and clear. "I come of news."

"Then should not Hermes be at my hall?" I ask, faintly smiling. "What brings you, Athena? Surely not any court gossip. Or perhaps you wanted to see my progress?"

"No, my lord, I am afraid it is not mere fancy I am here." Her serious eyes narrow. "Lady Demeter is very fretful that her daughter has not been seen in over a fortnight. As you know, she is very persistent with your brother that she be found. Some of us-" Here she inclined her head. "-have reason to believe past events are coming around yet again, Sire."

I am silent. Athena would not be one to tell me to release Kari. Someone else might have suggested she warn me of the storm about to sail my way. But I do not know what they expect me to do. I cannot shove her away and I cannot avoid what is coming. It is history, it is written, it is happening. All I can do is hope that we will be strong enough to make the right choices this time.

"My lord?" Athena asks quietly. I look up. She has moved closer, her eyes intent on my expression. "Are you going to keep the girl?"

"What else am I to do, Athena?" My voice is strained, weary. Many hours have been spent contemplating this question. "Was I supposed to have left her? Let Demeter find her someone else before I've had my say? If anyone had more right to guard her, then surely I would over even her father?"

"His lordship has no desire to allow anyone to guard over her-"

"Not even himself." I say bitterly. "My brother is indeed a caring father. "

"He's better than your father, I can say that much." Athena says boldly. " In comparison, Kronos is at the bottom of the totem pole."

She is right, but that doesn't improve my mood in the least.

"Would you or anyone else try to take her?"

Athena is silent. Her face is drawn, she is considering the question. "The only ones who would wish our dear Kore back in her mother's arms are few in number: Hermes, Artemis, and Demeter herself. "

"Artemis?" I am in disbelief. The Huntress was not in anyway involved the first time.

"My sister is a great friend to your Kore. Demeter has convinced her that her friend is unhappy and in danger while in your care. Artemis is willing to do anything to help. I warn you--she may be new, but the Huntress is very strong. Father would indulge her if her greatest wish were to have Kore back. "

I take a breath. "Who would help me if I asked?"

"Myself, Hera, Hemera, Lord Erebus, Aphrodite, Ares and perhaps even Poseidon if he were asked properly."

"Why so many?"

"You know why Hera would. Hemera and Lord Erebus are loyal to you. Aphrodite because she has faith in the bond she created long ago. I believe Ares would side with his mother and lover if not with Demeter. He loves conflict. Poseidon has been in an argument with Father for some time now." She lists of the immortals and reasons sensibly.

"And of you?"

Athena peers at me solemnly, raising a brow. "I trust you, Hades." She says finally. "I recall clearly the days past of your misery and of your joy. You were ten times the god you were when Kore came."

"Thank you." I bow my head. There is a fluttering, and when I look up again a gray and cream owl is perched on Athena's shoulder. Her round eyes bore into mine. I stiffen. The bird bears bad news.

My guest tilts her head, listening to the bird's silent words. After a few moments she nods to her pet to flick her gaze up to me.

"My lord, I know this visit has been brief, but my Father requests my presence in court. Mortals, bombing each other again. He will be suspicious that I would come to you at all, unless you had been unfair in a judgment. " She offers a low curtsy, and moves to take leave.

"Wait."

Athena halts, sweeping back to face me.

"I—is your brother's oracle still at work in Delphi?"

Athena looks at me curiously, but does not inquire. "Yes, she remains working. Though, she answers to few, my lord. Her immortal spirit prevents her from hiding, but she delays any readings that she can, so that the questioner might give up and leave in haste."

"Thank you." I look her in the eye. "For the warning, the information…my gratitude is to be of unbelievable proportions. Consider yourself in my debt."

"I shall." She smiles lightly. "And I shall expect it to be repaid one moon, my lord. "

With that she is gone, and I am left to ponder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is nearly 10 o'clock. The moon is still rising. The night creatures call. Nyx has cast her evening cloak upon my lands. Kari has not come home.

She left eight hours ago, to see the fields. Everyday she visits Mallow, spends time by the grove. But she has never been this late before. She is always back in her room by four in the afternoon, six at latest. I should be worried—what if she is lost, taken, injured, spirited to the very corners of my lands by some trickster immortal? I know she has sense enough to be not in any real danger, but I still fear for her. Before I send the entire palace on a rampage to find her, I pause.

Her reason for staying is to escape to overbearing house she was raised in. If I claim I trust her, love her, then I will allow this experiment. I shall not ask Selene, Nyx or anyone else to watch her. I will trust my Kore to come back to me, safe. Mallow will protect her, I'm sure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay.

Okay….

I'm really, really lost. Seriously.

When did it get so _dark? _I mean, I just came out here! The sun was high above my head, I swear! But now it's gone, and it's not Hemera's smiling face that I see above my head now, but the moon's. Selene, I think her name is. The goddess confused with Artemis, the Huntress. Proud, I grin, though nobody can see it. I _can _remember my Greek myths. You see, when I was like, ten, and completely nerdy, I was really into the whole cultural thing and made my mom buy me these gigantic books about international ancient stories. So I memorized names and stuff.

Anyways, it's really dark. I can see some stuff because of the moon, but not that much. Erebus's work makes everything difficult too, with trees and walls hid deep in shadow.

If I've been out here for soooooo long, then why hasn't anyone come looking for me? I suppose I shouldn't be too pissed, I did ask he leave me alone. But now…now I could use some help. There's not sign of a path. I think I'm still in the grove, but I'm not really all that sure. Something whacks against my arm—a branch. So I'm still here. Good. That's good. Much better than being out in the open…where anyone could find you…

"_Stupid!" _I tell myself. _"You sound like a 'nam vet, for gods' sake. You _want _to be found, remember?"_

Yes, but by what? Hale did tell me to be careful…but I'm nowhere near Tartarus. And nothing but good souls can be in the fields, right?

There is a snap from maybe thirty feet behind me, and I yep. My first instinct is to run, so I do.

"_Foolish girl." _

It's that voice again! The sweet one, the one who told me about Hale! It is back, echoing in my mind. I hear her (I assume it's a her, the voice is so pretty and light, its gotta be a female) sigh, slightly annoyed.

"_Yes it is me. Kari, stop running child." _

I do, without question. Funny, I trust the voices in my head more than the psycho who kidnapped me. Well, that kind of makes sense, in some perverse way. I mean, the voice is in me, and even if I am crazy I'd rather kill myself through my own madness then let someone else do the job for me.

"_Now, turn around." _

"Oh Goddess." I gasp, standing stock-still. It sound of something moving about is approaching; maybe it is the same thing that made the snap.

"_Silly child. Turn!" _She says. Her voice is gentle. I carefully make the rotation, my eyes squeezed shut. I'm not normally such a chicken, but being in what is practically a different word with different rules tends to change a persons former fortitude. Or, at least that's what I repeat to myself.

"_Open your eyes." _She instructed. _"You'll never make it here if you can't grow some courage, Karianna. How you can face your husband and not a little darkness I'll never fathom. Open your eyes!"_

Mallow is standing before me, flicking her tail, soft eyes looking at me with what I would almost call distain. I mumble a "sorry" and then speak to the voice.

"Th-thank you. Sorry I didn't listen so well." I bite my lip, wondering if she can see me.

"_Yes, I can." _

"Oh!" I jump with realization colouring my face. "You can read my thoughts. I—wow."

The voice laughs. I turn darker. _"Dear me, no need to be embarrassed. And no, I cannot great you in person, Kari, that's quite impossible. I will tell you, however, if it is any comfort, that I am a goddess and a friend. I shall be here when you need me. "_

"Thank you, lady." I look around. "Erm, does Hale…does Hale known about you."

"_No." _She sounds almost wistful. _"He does not. I would be better for the both of you if he did not."_

I stiffen. I might not exactly be loyal to Hale, but I do know a threat when I hear one.

"Why?" I demand. "He knows everything else, why not about you? Who are you?"

"_Calm yourself, child. My, my you are like your husband, are you not?"_

I don't correct her, merely stand in silence.

"_I suppose you won't leave until I explain it to you?" _She sighs.

"Are you staying here?" I ask, hopeful.

"_No, not here." _Now she sounds distracted. _"Alright, how's this: I will not forbid you from telling our dear Hades about me, but I warn you he will not be in good spirits if you do." _

"Are you Eris? Discord?"

"_Foolish girl." _The voice states again, and then all returns to silence in my thoughts. Mallow shakes her head of imaginary flies, and shifts her weight.

"Have you come to take me home?" I ask, dully. She flicks one ear and moves forward. I put one hand on her pack, prepared to mount, but she jerks away. I find myself on the ground, my butt sore and back covered in decaying leaves. I forgot. Nobody but Hale can ride them. Grumbling, I stand, brush myself off, and then look the sweet horse in the eyes.

"How about I just keep a hand on your mane?" I inquire sweetly, holding one limb out. After placing it on her gray locks we set off. I stumble occasionally, maybe hit my head on an overlying branch she forgot to mention or cracked my knee on some rock or bush, but we make it to the lake in one piece.

There is a lake the palace overlooks. The flat black mirror reminds me eerily of something from a horror film where zombies craw out of a tar pit, but I make my way around it quietly. By now I can see the lights ahead; they're reflected in the water. Still, Mallow doesn't leave even though I'm sure I can make the football field-sized distance left without getting lost. She trots along side me, never making a sound more than that of her hooves clopping on the ground. No matter what I try to convince myself, I am grateful that she found me and lead me back.

I reach a door and depart from Mallow's company, but first kiss her soft nose in thanks and promise an apple or carrot tomorrow for breakfast.

When I open the door I find a set of stairs, one leading right, the other leading down with the clay pot symbol on the keystone of the arch. I kill my curiosity and take the set leading up. There's more stairs when I reach the first landing, but also another door. I go through it to find myself in Hades's Great Hall, the same one he greeted me in after he fired Nyx for using me as a life-sized Greek-Freak Barbie. Thank the Goddess I know my way from here to my room. Maybe it I'm really careful Hale won't know I've been gone the ENTIRE day and just now got back.

Hopefully.

I creep up the spiral stairs, down the stone corridors, around my garden and finally reach my door. Closing my eyes, I say a quick pray. I saw nobody on my way sneaking in (no surprise there, I never _do)_ and more importantly I didn't see Hale. Carefully, I open it and slip in. Then I turn to close it and put my back to the door, letting out a breath I've kept in since I'd realized I was lost.

When I open my eyes I see Hale sitting in my favourite armchair, looking at me calmly and I can't decide if I want to faint or scream. I opt for slumping against the door. Boy, do I feel like the drunk teenager getting caught by the 'rent who decided to stay up. What I really wonder is if he'll give a similar speech.

"Kari?" He asks, standing. I nearly drop in relief that he doesn't sound mad, and he catches my elbow. Embarrassed even more (and here I thought I was at a high already), I attempt I stand up properly, but he leads me to the chair. I plop down in it, all previous grace (ha, right) gone. Putting my fingers to my temple, I close my eyes and then open them again to find him still standing over me. His expression is unreadable.

"Um…" I start. My voice I hoarse, so I cough. "I'm sorry, I thought it was still light out, but then I looked up and it wasn't so I tried to run back, but I got lost and it was dark and I-I-I've…."

"Calm down." He soothed gently. "Are you alright? Did Mallow lead you back?"

"Uh-huh." I cough again and a stemmed glass of something is pushed into my hands. I glare up, but he just rolls his eyes.

"Alcohol would be of no help to you now." He shakes his head. "It would dry you out even more. It's grape juice, Karianna."

"Don't call me Karianna." I manage to gasp before chugging the entire glass in one swallow. He just sighs again, but this time it's half chuckle.

"Are you alright?" He asks again after my 3rd glass is emptied, this time a little slower than my second or first.

"I think so. I stumbled a bit, but nothing broken. I was just a little…nervous. "

He grins in a bittersweet. "You were scared? Of what?"

"I wasn't scared." I say defensively. "Just…worried about my well being."

"Was it the dark? Or the sounds?" He asks, still smiling, but more gently.

'Nothing." His gaze burns.

"Kari." He isn't mad, just frustrated. "Why didn't you call me if you were frightened?"

"I just didn't want to."

"I cannot believe a girl who worshiped the Goddess of Night and is friends with the Lord of Shadow is scared of the dark." He teases, doing a complete 360 in mood.

"I wasn't scared! Just nervous!"

"Right." He smiles. "I'll have a night light installed first thing tomorrow."

"Hale!" I hit the first thing I can reach, his shoulder. Laughing, he bats back at me, jabbing my own shoulder. I growl and fling a punch to his gut, which is firm. I'm not really surprise or disappointed by this fact, though I am a little peeved at myself for noticing or caring. I kick his shin, and I know he must've felt it this time, for he scoops me up and I scream.

"You---bloody---barbaric---ah, the Greeks."

Hale only laughs, swinging me around the room until I feel those three glasses of juice. Then he gently sets my back onto my bed, still grinning. It takes me a while to get my head on straight and let the nausea pass then I freeze, realizing where exactly I am and that a certain someone is looming over me. Slowly I look up at him, but see nothing but good humor on his face. Well, what else would be on the face of a guy who thought he was about to be laid? My terror is more than apparent, for Hale stops grinning and looks at me, worried.

"Kari?" He touches my face. "Were you out there too long? Kari."

"Um…I'm getting tired." I whisper. My eyes are wide, but I no longer have control of myself.

He suddenly gets the same feelings I'm receiving and stiffens. His face turns first to anger, then disappointment, then into a calm mask. I shuddered. Hale wouldn't ever do anything, I know that but—but what if I ever…?

"Of course." He says formally, backing away. Then he hesitates, and leans back in to give me a shy kiss on the hand.

Hale is at the doorway when he looks back again. "Goodnight, Karianna."

_I wish we felt the same way._

The door is closed when I reply. "Goodnight, Hale."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I leave her to Morpheus's realm of dream and flee to the gardens.

It hurts just as much as it did the first time she thought I would rape her. I cannot believe after nearly a _month _she still cannot bring herself to give me an ounce of trust. I have never lied to her, hurt her, the worst I can be accused of is kidnapping. But I have not ever put her in danger! The demented thoughts she apparently suspects me of have never even crossed my mind. I am not my brother. I do not take advantage of women, I respect them. Especially her.

What must I do to prove my honor? I gaze up at Selene and Nyx. They are at their prime, it is midnight. The moon stands directly above me. Sighing, I rest on a stone bench and spend the rest of the night out of doors, meditating on our actions. On how to save us.

Will she be confident enough to chose me when the test to set before her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this took so long to post. I finished my Artemis Fowl and started its sequel, so thing is just being squeezed in. Hope you like it. I'll be happy to answer any questions, just leave them in your reviews…the ones you should be writing right now….**

**Hint hint.**

**~Dania**


	7. Melting into the Mist

**Chapter 7: Melting in to Mist.**

**By Dania, **

**Since Greek Myths belong to no one, this is really mine. No copying anybody w/o my permission, people! **

Okay, this was suppose to be soooooooo much longer.....but it's already 17 pages, and I've spent so long on it, I figured I'd try to melt the rest of this into chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to update...new computer, old screwy computer, starting school again, etc. I hope you like it. Sorry in advance, I didn't edit it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the evenings I sit out in the gardens, reading all by myself. It's comfortable, warm without any nasty bugs to bite me. That was the worst part about summer at home, the mosquitoes. They use to eat me up like 4 year old with ice cream. I use to hate spending anytime outside, because I always got it worse than my mom. Apparently the dumb bugs prefer light skinned, light-haired persons and it's even worse if you wear body mist. I found that last part out the hard way. Well, what can I say? A girl can't go around smelling all like B.O. or anything, especially in summer!

Nobody bothers me here, either. Erebus is busy controlling his shadows, Hemera is still on her shift, and Nyx is still banned. Hale just stays away. I like to think he knows how much I value alone time. Sometimes, being an introvert living with other introverted people is a blessing.

It gets hard. I mean, yeah, I didn't exactly have any huge social life in my normal life, but I had people there. Always. There weren't any shifts, any absence of IMs and texts. While at first I really liked the alone time, I'm starting to get lonely. I miss Di. I miss Will, and Daphne, and Adriane and the rest of our group. I miss my mom, even her overbearing-ness. The person I see the most isn't even a person. She's a horse. One that can kinda talk, albeit oddly, but is still a horse nonetheless. Yeah, I'm real popular here in the underworld.

So I sit nearly every night, reading whatever has struck my fancy. When Hale feels like I've been gone too long he comes to fetch me (much like a matronly nanny) and walks me to my "private chambers". He doesn't usually say much, just walks beside me. Getting him out of his shell is going to be hard, because I think it's made of granite. I mean, I'm sure he likes me well enough, why else would he kidnap me? But he's so shy and aloof. What are you suppose to say to people like that? And it's really boring, starting every conversation with a "So…the weather is nice."

His reply: "It never changes, Karianna."

Me: "Right."

Him (throwing me a bone): "Though, today was a bit warmer. Nice, I suppose."

Me: "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it was."

And that leaves him scrambling to find a reply that would please me.

Tonight I sit beside one of the water lily-covered shallow pools tucked into one corner of the extensive garden. A weeping willow, same one I'd hidden beneath on my first conscious day in this place, guards the waters edge, occasionally dipping a thin branch into the smooth surface of the water. This is the place I typically hang out around, though I try to keep it even. Partly just to explore the area a bit more, and mostly to annoy Hale. So far, he hasn't noticed. Or perhaps doesn't care, Or, maybe, he even likes hunting for me, because he always has this great big smile on when he finds me.

I am sitting on the highest part of ground over the pool, my bare toes dangling in the water. I am reminded of my first night and meeting Hemera. Dark red light falls across my back. It's a particular light for reading. Surprisingly nice for any tone a book might set.

My book is thick and leather bound, containing a large collection of Shakespeare's greatest plays. I've flipped through it several times, and tonight starts with _"The Taming of the Shrew" _and will hopefully end with _"Othello". _I say "hopefully" because usually Hale decides I should turn in early, so I doubt I'll finish. Or even start. Usually twenty minutes after Hale returns me (spent entirely in getting ready for bed, or slipping into the secret sweat pants and tank top I have hidden in the very back of the wardrobe) Hemera arrives, the very last traces of deep red of her sunset having faded.

I move to turn a page, but a breeze has already taken my cue; a single thin sheet of paper it moved with the puff of wind. I ignore the lucky phenomenon, busying my mind with the charming, witty text written by a man several centuries ago in a completely different world. Lately, this has been happening quite frequently. I had thus ignored it. The wind-page-turner, I mean. Part of me wanted to ignore the "magic" or whatever. But then another part, the one that thought Hale was the hottest thing on the face of (and under) the earth, feels a thrill when it entered my presence. Like something was perfectly right, perfectly fit.

When it happens a second time I give a muted, frustrated scream. "Stupid, annoying, dumb, effing wind…!!!" A laugh came from behind me and I jump. Maybe I scream too…a little. The laughter was repeated, louder, closer. I turn, the wind acting up again and whipping hair, blocking my view, though I knew who it was.

There was a thud beside me. I felt a warm leg beside my own. An arm, muscled and pale, was swung around my shoulder. I tried shrugging it off, like I typically did. It was usually didn't work, so at this point it had become a mere game. Albeit an annoying one. But as soon as I stop shrugging, Hale fell backwards with an "_oof"_. I take a sharp intake of air in surprise, leaning over him. He is clutching his stomach.

"Thank you." He breaths, staring up at me. "It is wonderful to see you, as well."

I scowl. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"You should not punch me like that." He shot back, holding out a hand. I roll my eyes, stand, and help him back to a semi-vertical position. Then I sit down again, setting my book aside, adjusting my skirts as I fold my legs Indian-style. At that statement, I blink.

"I didn't punch you." I say. Really, I hadn't. Honestly, it looked like he was joking.

Hale raised a brow. "Then what did?"

"I don't-" And this is the point where I blush. "The wind."

Without questioning me, Hale automatically accepts this conclusion. "The Wind", it appears, has been responsible for more than one act of mischief.

Another reason why I like this place. Yeah, the wind can hit you, shadows can become people, horses can talk, and they have a river named after hate. I mean, what could be cooler? If you, like me, read fantasy books as a kid, a place like the Underworld is like a carnival. Even if you're here as result of a successful kidnapping.

The arm when back across my shoulders. "Ow." I wince. His motion pulled my hair, already tender from a vigorous scrubbing this morning in the shower.

"Ah, I am sorry." He says sincerely. I smile shyly, and toss it over my shoulder, starting a loose braid. As I plait, Hale watches patiently. "I prefer it down, you know." He says softly. "It's far too beautiful to be restrained."

"But restraining it shows its best aspect, and allows me to move at least a little more easily. And if you pair the beauty of the hair with the beauty of the style, you get excellent hair. Simple style math." I wove as I spoke. _Over, under, across, over, under, across, over, under, across…_Finally, I snap the blue elastic band around the end twice. Hale take the plaited lock, twirling the two inches not braided on the end. I watched him. My staring makes him nervous, and he drops my braid, running a pale hand through his dark hair. I feel slightly guilty, but nobody that beautiful isn't stared at a least a little my mere mortals such as myself. But then my guilt fades when I remember, with a slight pang, that I am not-quite-mortal. I smile gently. "Did you want to talk to me?"

Hale looks up at the bloody sky. He keeps messing with his hair and won't look at me. He sighs. "Would you want to learn some more?"

"Tonight?" I ask, surprised. "We've already had lesson today. And Hemera is expecting me."

Hale won't look down at me until I cough in a hint. His eyes are sorrowful, dark and deep. Steely gray today, like storm over the sea, rolling in great puffy clouds. "You are making progress, Karianna. But I can see how you hate those lessons and the power they bring."

"What?" I stare, mouth only slightly agape. "I don't hate them."

"You could have fooled me." He sighs. "Your hands shake, you grit your teeth and clench your fists…and most of all, when I see you use it, you look disgusted. As if you can't stand it, the very idea of it."

"I don't hate my power!" I blurt out, shocked by his accusations. "Hale, I-"

_What, are you going to tell him it's not hate that he's seeing symptoms of, rather common, garden variety fear? Tell him that you don't know what you could _do _with that ability? _

"-I just don't really-"

_Revel that you the only reason you haven't told him this because of another fear, fear that he'll mock you and use it to his advantage? Do you want that, Kar?_

"-Know how to um, well-"

He isn't taking this bullshit. I mean, at all. Sure, he's politely looking at me, not interrupting, or even making real expressions, but I can totally tell. Because he has that "_I'm-not-believing-the-slightest-bit-of-this-stumbling-bullshit" _in his eyes. Not like you can blame him. I mean, _I_ wouldn't believe me.

Another five seconds of this, he mercifully stops me. "Kari, I'll give you a sentence to tell me your real reason."

I scowl just to keep of with appearances, though I'm relived. "I'm scared."

"Of the lessons?"

"No! I lov--like, I like the lessons. They're fun and I lean a lot about plants." I bite my lip. "But it's the—the power that I'm scared of." I lower my voice. "It's just…things like this are dangerous in weak people, people who are easily persuaded. I mean, to control anything that huge…I don't think I can do it."

Hale has a bemused look on his face. "But you have before, Karianna. Many years ago, you held the power of a god. You are not weak. And certainly not easily persuaded, I can attest to that."

"What if I can't control it? What if I use it in the wrong ways? What if I hurt someone?"

He takes my hands. "You need to control it, and you will. _You have_. As for using it in the wrong manner…you have such a big heart. You couldn't do a bad thing even if you wanted to."

"And hurting people?" I demand. "What if I hurt you? Or Hemera, Mallow, or Erebus?" My cheeks were burning. I felt like I had to add the last three. I mean, yeah, I worried about hurting them, but it's Hale I'm really scared for. He's the one teaching me, he's the one I'm around most, he's the one I couldn't stand hurting.

His face softens, the steel eyes turning to dove gray. "You can't hurt me, love. At least, not permanently."

Right. His little immortality affliction. Well, I suppose it's mine as well, though we don't talk about it.

"That's not the point!" I pull my hands back. "To even do that to you…Hale, I don't care how quickly you heal, to injure you just to learn a little control…that would be the worst lesson in the world. Please, don't let me have that chance."

Hale regards my calmly. His eyes are now such a light gray, like the sky on an overcast day. A wing of raven hair covers one side of his face. "I promise," He starts softly. "You shan't injure me once." Sneakily (and I'm sure he had been waiting for the opportunity all night), he slipped an arm around my shoulder to pull me into a semi-hug. My head, against his chest, moves with every breath. I soon notice that I've subconsciously timed my own breathing to match his. Since I do trust him completely, I close my eyes. I am surprised to find how weary I've become.

Hale's eyes are open and on me. I don't know how I know, but the feeling is there. He's tracing my eyelids, my jaw, my lips, my nose with his eyes. His fingertips stroke the bare skin of my back and his breath impacts my head in gentle puffs. Shifting carefully, Hale moves my legs out from under me to straighten out so as they don't fall asleep.

**XXXXXX**

Though we both very much wanted to stay, Kari needed sleep. I moved slowly allow her space to stand up. She jerks up, blinking. I can't stop myself from smiling, she looks so darling. She smiles back, rather sleepily.

"You ought to go to bed." I say softly, rubbing her back with my palm.

Nodding, she yawns, stretching out her legs and arms. I catch her waist before she topples off my lap and into the pond below.

"Do you wish for Hemera to stay away tonight? She won't mind. You need rest, Kari." I add.

Kari scratches her nose and sneezes. "Sure."

I grimace at the modern word, then stand slowly. Kari holds out a hand, a clear indication of my duty to help her up. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I offer a hand. She slides her own up my arm, grasping it two inches below the joint.

When she is vertical, we set off. Because Kari is still a little drowsy, I hold out my arm for support. With a slow smile, she accepts it. We walk at an unhurried pace. Kari is silent and her eyes are half-lidded.

"Are you weary?"

"Yeah." She rubs one eyelid. "Could I sleep in tomorrow?"

I laugh and we're there. Kari yanks open the door with all the force she can muster, crosses to the bed, and promptly collapses. I roll my eyes. "Kari, you need to prepare yourself for bed, love."

"I don't wanna." She moaned, grabbing a pillow to squeeze to her chest.

"Kari." I say sternly. I know how she'll ache tomorrow if she sleeps in those shoes and certain undergarments. Worse yet, the gown she's wearing will be wrinkled beyond any iron's help. She looks quite fetching in it, I would hate to dispose of it.

She peeks open one eye, and sits up, huffing and puffing away. "Alright."

Trudging over to the wardrobe handle, she steps inside. I hear her push past the rich fabric, the silks, brocades, the linens, satins and woven cloth. Kari fingers one heavy skirt that hangs above sturdy leather riding boots, then she strokes one blue dress that has a plummeting neckline and morning glories stitched onto the hem with silk thread. After a moment, she moves on to the very back of the wardrobe, where her "secret" pajamas were folded, behind a gold ball gown, made of sunlight and spider's web. She shook out the cotton pants and the cheap sleeveless shirt.

I am not sure how I felt about her wearing pants. I know in her modern world women commonly wore trousers and breeches. Part of me thinks it was silly, for pants were men's clothing, to be worn in the cooler seasons. However, when I see her in her "jeans" and "legging" I cannot help but notice the fine shape of her legs. But when she wears these…"sweat pants" all that appreciation disappeared. These pants are baggy and ugly and completely not in tune with lovely shape of my Karianna. I hate them and she knows it. Yet she continues to wear them, all the time. Out to the gardens, when she visits the horses, the library, when she holds meetings with Erebus, et cetera. When I threatened to burn them off of her if I ever saw them again, she backed off and hid them in the back of her wardrobe, to only be taken out at bedtime.

When she finally emerges wearing the hideous stretch-cotton workout clothes, I've seated myself in one of her armchairs. A playful smile is on her face as she twirls and struts al la runway. I laugh again, standing to applaud. Kari pauses to bow, her own laughter mixing with mine. When I offer my hand, she clams up, but does accept the limb with grace.

"To bed?" I say softly. Kari chooses to ignore the possible doubt meaning, and nods. She practically leaps (surprising limber for someone so tired) to her bed, sits on the edge, legs crossed with hands over the knees, twiddling thumbs. I move to sit beside her. Kari leans against me, her head on my shoulder.

"Did you tell Hemera?" She breathed.

I shake my head. Lifting my fingers, I call forth my power to make a tiny orb of gray light and smoke. It floats over my open palm, flickering. I speak into it softly. "Karianna is tired tonight. You are excused from visiting. She sends her regrets and regards." I glance at the half-asleep girl beside me. "Would you wish to add anything? "

Kari struggles to sit up. "Yeah." Leaning into speak clearly, she sends her regards. "Sorry Hemera, I just can't keep my eyes open any longer. Long day, ya know? See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

She sit back, satisfied. I murmur a few more words, than snap my fingers. The orb zooms away, out the closed French doors, leaving a faint trail of smoke behind it. Kari giggles, sinking back into her pillows. I stand hastily. Now that she was horizontal, I would hate to give her the wrong impression by hanging around. When she makes a sound of discontent, I lean down to sweep a lock of hair from her face. Kari sighs, bidding my goodnight.

**XXXXXXX**

_I'm floating. Yeah, as cheesy as that sounded, I really am. The scenery around me…it's as though I'm in one of those bouncy balls with the pearly liquid. You know the kind, they're always near the checkout lines in the store, so that parents will finally cave and buy their noise kid the dumb thing just to shut them up until the next shiny thing catches their attention. It's all smoky and swirls, purple and dark. I can see the occasional flash of lightening in the distance. _

"Where-" _I start, but am cut off my a sudden _"zing" _sound. I turn, surprisingly easily (enough to make me dizzy), to see a large, dark, winged being gliding toward me. I squeak and duck, then realized there's nowhere to really hide. But it doesn't matter, because the thing has stopped before me, hovering in midair. I glance up carefully, than stand slowly. The creature seems to shrink down to the size of a large cat. Its tiny, gleaming, black eyes stay on me the entire time. Just as I'm about to run, screaming, in the opposite direction, it speaks. In my head._

Well, you're a lot smaller than they made you out to be. _It had a Brooklyn accent. Or, rather, _she _had a Brooklyn accent. _

"I—" _I swallow. The thing was talking. The formally huge thing could talk. Ohmyfreakinggod. _"I'm sorry, uh, whom…"

And nowhere near as elegant a speaker. _She said. _But I shouldn't keep comparin' ya. Her ladyship would be ashamed of my manners. If she were still around.

"_Who _are you?" _I asked, deciding that "_what" _would be far too rude to say. _

_I could almost feel her grin, though that face probably couldn't make that expression. _I'm a bat. Your bat, to be precise. Call me Drakka. Her ladyship did.

_"Her ladyship'? Persephone?"_

Yeah. You.

_"What exactly, do you do?"_

_Again I feel that grin, rather than see it. _Whatever ya want me to do. Send messages. Watch people. Keep ya company. But right now, I'm yer guide. To your dreams. In about a minute you're going to be getting some pretty interestin' visions, and I need to explain them to ya.

_"Visions?"_ _I get a sinking feeling of dread. Visions, again. After seeing the ones Hale gave me, the other hallucinations hadn't been nearly as clear. I've had them in dreams before, but never with forewarning. _

Yeah. Sadly, not all about ya past life. Those are for later. These are gonna be some nice tidbits about the Above.

_I've heard everyone down here refer to the non-immortal world as _"the Above". _I wondered if we really were below the Earth's surface as the name _"The Underworld" _suggested, or if perhaps it was another dimension. Di and I use to have long quantum physics-based conversations about gods, whether or not they were 4__th__ or even 5__th__ dimension beings. Was the Underworld on another plane? _

_"Why am I having these…flashes?" I ask. "Why—"_

Honestly kid, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. But it's probably good for only her to know, and you to figure out. Don't expect to know everything when you wake you, okay? She won't leave every door open, you'll haffa poke through a couple of 'em yourself, got it?

_I nod eagerly. "Persephone, is she—I mean, has she---"_

Her ladyship will explain when the time comes, _The bat shifted. Suddenly, she was hanging upside down, clinging to some unseen branch. _Now it's time for you to go. Enjoy the R.E.M.s, kid.

_I feel a sinking feeling, and my body is plunging into the swirling purple mist. I open my mouth to scream, but I can't even feel my mouth any more. Or, for that matter, the rest of my body. It's like I've dissolved into the purple mist around me. _

_Then, I can see…_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It's me. Well, she really doesn't look like me, but somehow I know. She's taller, thinner, and much more beautiful. Long red-gold hair is styled perfectly, woven into a diadem, braided with ribbons. Her robes are charcoal-coloured. Bands of silver are on her wrists and a chain with onyx hangs around her swan-like neck. Her skin is as pale as mine, but there is a lovely glow to hers, and her cheeks are lightly pink, as are her petal lips. Her eyes are blue, her nose is tiny and graceful, her cheeks are without blemish.

So, basically, Persephone looks nothing like me at all.

Part of me is disappointed. I mean, everybody hopes that their past self looks a bit like them. But at least she looks better. So at one point in my lives, I've looked kinda sexy. Not that this little fact is making me feel any better.

She's sitting in a lovely carved chair (it looks rather familiar), beside a leaded window. It's raining outside. The drops run down the thin, bubbled glass at a slow pace, leaving water trails as gravity encourages them down. I turn around to examine our (I mean, _my_) surroundings. We're (I mean, _I'm_) in the library. The library Hale built for me, so many centuries ago. I am happy to see that it's as full as ever, and hardly different. Hale will be happy that he's gotten it right.

Persephone is reading a scroll rather intently, her fingers running along the page under the letters. She's biting her lower lip, but only the right half. I do the same when I'm focusing on my reading too. From behind us (I mean, _me)_ there is a low cough. I whip around and she looks up.

There, leaning against the rail, is Hale. But, this man looks nearly nothing like my host. For one, he's older. A _lot _older. Like, forty or something. Still, that hasn't diminished his looks by any means. Hades is dead sexy, in a George Clooney-Johnny Depp-David Bowie sort of way. He is tall, like Hale, sculpted, like Hale, and intense, like Hale. Hades has jet black hair that is about shoulder-length, and matching Van Dyke beard. I look into his eyes and see Hale's every-changing gray orbs. Hades' are a light, ice gray, a colour I've never seen Hale's, with light blue flecks in around the pupil. Hale's are like a mood ring, what did ice mean?

I notice that those eyes are looking right through me, as though I don't exist. How…am I a ghost here? Okay, this is getting weird. Weirder than it was before. I've never not interacted in my dreams before. None of my "visions" have been this clear. I want to start hyperventilating, but my body won't let me, so I settle on stamping my foot and letting out a muffled scream. This is CRAZY! I'm so sick of not understanding!

Hades start speaking, so I halt my temper tantrum. "Enjoying your library, my dear?"

Persephone blushes, jumping slightly in surpise. "Yes." She says softly. Her expression is one of fondness, almost adoration, and it confuses me. Didn't she loath him for what he had done?

Hades smiles kindly and walks toward her (right THROUGH me!), lowering himself in to the chair across from her. "Your mother sends her regards. And her anger."

Persephone crinkles her nose, rolling up her scroll. "Why does she even bother anymore?" She sighs, standing to replace her scroll. "It's not like these fits are really affecting anyone any more. Ever since Father-" He husband stiffens at the mention of his father-in-law, what's up with that? "-relieved her of her duty, her little 'curse' has been bouncing back like a stone against ice."

"She merely wants her daughter back." Hades says soothingly. Persephone shoots him a _"oh, really?" _glance.

"The daughter she would have had if _someone _hadn't _kidnapped_ the poor dear."

Hades grins, moving to lift his bride into the air abruptly, placing her on his lap. That's sure familar. But Persephone moves to perch on the arm of his chair instead.

"Don't tell me you regret my spur-of-the-moment rescue, dear heart?"

Persephone scowls. "_'Spur-of-the-moment' _my arse. You had been planning that for months, liar. Years, even."

The god sobers somewhat at this accusation. He catches her hand, stroking it lightly. "That may be, but you would've practically been begging me if I hadn't done the deed when I did. I am sure, dear heart, you wouldn't have last another century." His smug smile is incredibly irksome.

"I assure you, _dear,_ you will never hear me begging for anything from you." Persephone hisses softly.

Her husband's grin broadens. "And you will never have to." He gathers her up in his huge arms. "I hope." Hades adds, burying his face in his wife's silky hair, inhaling. From where I'm standing, I see her embrace him back, catching his lips with hers. I nearly look away. This seems like such a personal moment…I feel like I'm intruding on something extremely private. Okay, maybe not _"extremely"_, but still! It's pretty delicate.

A sudden wailing breaks all of our concentration. It comes from outside of the library, and it sounds close. The couple before me freezes. Persephone looks up at her husband, a weary look in her eye. "Not so soon." She has a desperate look in her eye and her grip tightens.

As if things couldn't be weirder, a white bird lands on the windowsill. It taps on the glass once, then twice. Hades removes himself from Persephone's arms and opens the window, lifting the bird gently. He sets it on the table just below the glass. It gives a shake, removing the droplets of water that had collected on its wings. When it settles, Hades stokes it gently, his eyes closed.

"Yes, Ophelia, I see." He murmurs. "You do deserve a happier place. No," His opens his eyes to look at the bird sternly. "I cannot guarantee that your husband will make it to the fields. Unless he remains forever innocent—" Hades stokes the bird again. "You are granted to the fields."

The bird disappears in a soft _"pop"_. Persephone approaches her husband. "Will she be alright?"

"I believe so." Hades stares out the window. "She died shortly after her wedding."

"Oh!" Persephone put her hands to her mouth. A look of profound sadness crosses her face. "Poor thing."

"Yes. Her husband was a musician." Hades turns to look at her. His expression is one of profound despair. "One of Apollo's chosen."

This surpises me. I'd never imagine that Hades would feel any sort of sadness or regret while doing his job. That what makes normal people weep might upset him as well.

Persephone reaches to gather his hands, kissing them one at a time and---

_The scene evaporates into smoke. I'm falling, sinking. The purple mist is swirling around me. Lighting outlines the masses. I don't want to scream, but I could cry. That was hard to watch…_

_I'm sudden surrounded by brick walls, wooden desks, windows, and the smell of paper. _

_A school._

This perspective is really odd. I have all my senses about me, smell, sight, touch and sound. I'm observing, my thoughts are my own, but there are other thoughts that are still my own, but then not. It's like I'm reliving a memory, there consciously, but with full control of myself. This all seems vaguely familiar. From what I can see out of the corner of my eye, I'm in my third hour Calculus class. The bell rings, and I automatically stand to walk to the door.

"_Ouch!" _I stagger back. _"Loser." _I mentally shout, glaring at the yellow-clad shoulder disappearing through the crowd of teenagers. He is a loser, undoubtedly. A loser who just swung the door into my face and barged into me as we left the class room. Andrew Washington is our hot-headed football captain, who frequently argues with me in our intersecting classes. With an I.Q. equal to his doubt-digit shoe size, bloodlust, and typically bullying, in my book he is someone to be loathed, a waste of my time. I'm glad he's a senior, I so don't want to deal with him next year.

Still glaring, I rub my aching shoulder and trot to my locker. This is my free hour and I haven't seen my bestie William in two days, so my next stop is the library, his free period H.Q. The librarian says he's signed out, but mentioned going down to the weight room, if I were to inquire. I head down to the basement. Sure enough, he's down there, squatting some-odd pounds in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. Yeah, he's kinda buff. And I'm so _not_. That's why he's always my first call when I feel in the mood to rearrange furniture.

"Will," I say.

There's only a little sweat on his tan forehead and he's not breathing hard at all. Looking up, his eyes widen at the sight of me, then brighten with innocent joy. He doesn't stop his constant motion, but keeps eye contact with me. _Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. _Doesn't that hurt his knees. "Kar, baby."

As for the "baby" thing, Will calls everyone "baby". I honestly mean everyone. And he does get in trouble for it. The teachers call it "sexual harassment", but it's not like anyone complains. It's just one of his endearing traits. He hardly calls anyone but me, Di, and his ultimate BFF "baby", anyways. He's sort of a manwhore that way. But he's our manwhore, one we love dearly.

Except Di, of course. Di hates it when Will calls her anything but "Diana". That's because she hates will. With a passion equal to her lustfulness of Heath Ledger. I have no clue why (why she hates Will, not why she lusts after Heath, that's completely obvious). Will is the nicest, kindest, sweetest, most charitable boy in our entire district. Somehow, Di manages to loath him all the same, even after he tutored me for six weeks straight just so I could pass my Algebra II final in the 10th grade. I don't see how you could hate anyone who'd done that for your best friend. Even my mom likes Will, and is all "Sweetie, he's such a nice boy, why don't you go to prom/the movies/the drama club's performance of "The Foreigner"/the football game with him?"

And I'm always replying with "'Cause he's my bestie, Mom, and you don't date your best friend like that, duh."

Only, I usually don't add the "duh" at the end, because she would flip and fully wash my mouth out for _"disrespecting my elders" _. You think that old "soap-in-the-mouth" punishment is only for cussing? Not with my mom. Nope, she'll use it against any offense. Forget to take out the trash for the 12th time? Get in only twenty minutes past your curfew? Guess what you'll be tasting for the next three days. Dawn, or Softsoap, if you're lucky.

You think I've got it bad? Di's father is so horrid, I can't even mention what stuff her bans her from. And she's his favourite! It's what bonds us together, I think. Our similar strict parental units.

Will still has his eyes on me. They are gold-brown, warm and curious. He plainly wishes to know why I've seeked him out. Still, he never asks. It's not his nature too. Will doesn't pry. He sits calmly and lets you take your time, never pushing you to speak or demands explanation. With him, you can get every word out with rush. He is entirely flamboyant most of the time, but when he knows you have something to get off your chest he's in psychiatrist mode. Ten times better than D. Phil.

I sit down on the bench beside the squatting contraption. Will keeps in his rhythmic motion, sweat trickling down his tan cheeks. Sighing, I finger the hem of my left sleeve.

"Mom's being a controlling witch." I burst out finally, refraining from using any language stronger than "witch".

"How so?" Will asks calmly, his honeyed eyes wide. See, he'll never take my side right off the bat. He'll listen to my reasons and offer explanation on the offending party's behalf. Will rather likes my mom, but he does agree with me on the fact that he _can be_ (_"is" _I say, but Will is far more generous than I) and overbearing, overly-dramatic hound. This just proves how much more mature he is than me or Di.

"I've been grounded again." I clench my fists. "But wait, get this—_I haven't done anything!_"

Will gives me a lop-sided smile. "Anything at all? Really? Not a single thing, Kari? " He teases, pausing from his squats.

"I'm serious this time! Nothing! Nothing at all! No broken curfew, no drugs, no bad grades, _nothing!_ Heck, Will! I've been a damn angel for the past three weeks just so she'll let me go with Di and the drama club next month to New York. You know I have! Will—" I break off, my voice cracking. "I don't know what I did. I don't know why she's so against me doing anything social. God, why?!"

I'm fairly close to full-on crying. Geeze, I feel like a huge cry baby. But this is the last straw, the one that breaks the camel's freakin' back. She's never given a reason, just calmly announced it this morning over breakfast, as I was waiting for my toast. _"You're grounded, Kari." _

I waited.

"_You're grounded, Kari, _for not doing the dishes last night."

For not calling when you knew you'd be late from book club.

For turning in that Physics paper in three days late.

For forgetting to start the laundry and fix dinner last night….

But the "For" never came. It was just _"You're grounded, Kari." _With no reason or explanation.

Being grounded meant an hour and thirty minutes were knocked off my curfew. I couldn't drive myself to anywhere but school and back home. No visitors, no parties, no sleepovers at Di's, no football games, no dances, no social events, no field trips. Which majorly ruins my plans.

"Hey," Will has replaced his weights to sit beside me on the bench. He rubs my shoulders gently. "Hey kid. I believe you. Sometimes she gets crazy like this, you know that. Remember last year, when you were dating Aaron? How she followed you on your dates?"

I shudder under his hands. Of course it did.

He smiles. "See, it could be worse."

"Not by much." I say wryly.

"Aw, Kar."

"I mean it!" I say fiercely. "Will, she's insane."

"She's just concerned about you." Will's voice is soft.

"But why?!" The waterworks are coming, like a dam about to burst under pressure. "Why, William? I don't do any—any of that bad stuff! I never have, but she treats me like a convict."

"I'm sure she's got her reasons." Will has his soothing _"Let's-be-reasonable" _voice on. "Kar-baby,

she's just trying to be a good mom. Protect you, you know?" He runs a hand through my hair, then smiles."Are you wearing waterproof mascara, Madam Psychic?"

This has an effect opposite of its intent, and I just cry even harder. The thought of crying harder, then looking like a monster with red eyes, snotty nose, and heated cheeks made me cry harder still. Will, taking pity on me, rubs my back harder as he leads me out into the hallway, away from the beady eyes of Coach Ankilus and the other teenage bodybuilders. We walk a ways until we reach the benches beside the heavy gym doors. I take some deep breaths, than ask: "Just what is it she's protecting me from? Kidnapping? Murder? A bad GPA? Fun?"

Will freezes at kidnapping, than frowns. I narrow my eyes. Now he won't meet my gaze, knowing I've seen his apprehension. He's such a bad actor, honestly (I don't know how he's maintained his Drama grade, it's never dipped below a "B"), but he won't speak. We're both silent.

Feeling the need to move forward, I speak up. "Keeping something to yourself, Will?"

"Kari," His eyes finally flicker up to meet mine, which, I am sure, are colder than Antarctica in December. _"Ice Queen_", Di calls me. "Kari, you know I'd do anything for you, baby."

"Then tell me."

Will's eyes are pleading, begging me to not put him in this position. He would do anything for me, I know, if it was for my benefit. So, why was he being so difficult over this?

"William," I stare him straight in the eye. "just tell me. At least if I know something, I might be able to understand. Things might not be so difficult between me and Mom if I knew." It kills him that Mom and I had such a bad relationship, I know. He adores both of us, our conflicts trouble him a ton.

My tone is calm. I speak swiftly. "I deserve to know, Will."

Will keeps his eyes on mine for what seems like a decade, then breaks the contact, running a hand through his short brown hair. He wants to tell me, to explain the reasoning behind my mother's outrageous punishments. Yet he won't. For whatever reason, he won't. Or can't. And this is unacceptable.

"You and your mother need to talk." He says quietly."I shall not—_cannot_—interfere."

"But it's not fair!" I burst out."Will, you can't—I need to know!"

He gives me a weary look. For a moment, he looks about 70, instead of 17. I blink and take a step back. Less than a second later, he looks perfectly fine. _"Darn florescent lighting."_ Will sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose, and speaks. "Kari, just listen to your mother, and for the love of the gods, be careful. Watch your back."

I blink. It sounds like some cheesy 1960s mobster flick line. Geeze, is that suppose to be a threat? Or a "godspeed"?

When Will turns to go back to the weight room, I give it one more shot, throwing out what I've suspected for years. Taking a deep breath, I call—

"Is it my father? " Will doesn't even slow down. "Or my uncle?"

My friend pauses, then turns slowly. His expression is one of apprehension. Brown eyes scan my face, narrowed slightly with wonder. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, why would I?"

"Kari, I'm serious." His eyes are glued to my face. "Why would you ask that about two men you've never even met?"

I shift uncomfortably. "Swear you won't tell Mom?"

Will looks me over before he nods in agreement….

_The picture fades. Again, I melt into the mists swirling around me. I can, for a moment, feel my body. Then, my body is forced down. My vision blurs as I zoom down to Godknowswherevill, once again. I come to a shuttering halt. _

The impact of my stop leaves me slightly dizzy. I toss out a hand to steady myself. That's when I notice that my limb, my beloved hand, is _transparent!_ As in, I'm able to see through it! Like glass, or those big Rubbermaid containers my mom use to put my sweaters into once spring hit. Only this is my hand.

Yeah. Freaky.

Possibly the oddest thing that has happened yet. I ready my breath to let out an ear-shattering scream when something stops me.

It's the very familiar sound of my mother scolding someone. She's going all out, using her high-pitched voice. If I know her at all, she's probably fluttering her arms about, pointing and stabbing her pencils/spoon/tampon/pointy-object-in-her-palm-at-that-moment in the scoldee's direction. Mom sounds pretty peeved, and doubtlessly been at if for more than a few minutes. I feel pity for the person she's grilling—Mom can make a few seconds feel like a century.

I turn to my right, toward the kitchen. Well, you see, I'm in my own home. I hadn't realised it until I saw the TV in the corner. The room I am in, the living room, looks nothing like it had when I left it two weeks ago shortly after Mom had finished the camera routine. The couch is gone. A huge table sits against the wall where it formerly resided. The book case appears to have grown a few feet, reaching the ceiling it had previously not touched. The grandfather clock has disappeared and the oak-and-glass display case that held my mother's fine china and stupid porcelain dolls has vanished. The big picture window is completely covered with these huge, heavy, velvet drapes I have never seen before. The room is dark, even though about a hundred candles, all lit, sit about the room, most of them on top of our uprigh maple piano.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Diana. This simply cannot happen without the sage. And what did I say about your hair?!"

My mother comes bustling out from the kitchen. I tense, waiting for her to notice me. But then I remember that this is a vision, and I am transparent. She moves to the piano, clucking to see that a few of the candles had been blown out. With a snap of her fingers, they re-light themselves. I should be surprised, but after seeing Hale and myself perform similar works for the last few weeks, it's not so shocking. Mom turns to the big table, grabbing her mortar and pestle and begins to vigorously grind some root of something-or-other.

Diana bursts through the swinging bar-style doors of the kitchen, her arms laden with packages and bundles of herbs. Her hair is cropped short, close to her head. It's gelled slightly. Very hip and modern. I approve, though she doesn't know it.

Am I in a memory or a prediction? Everything else had been a memory…is this? I want to ponder this more, but I need to focus. Obviously I'm seeing this for a reason, so I should learn as much as I possibly can.

Di speaks, her voice slightly hoarse. "My hair isn't anything you should be concerned about. You ought to focus the energy you waste complaining about me toward finding Kari."

My mother glares at this comment, grinding the roots with the passion of her dislike that she has to keep within herself. Di never stumbled over herself trying to please my picky mother, unlike all the others in our circle. Though it sometime amuses me greatly, their aversion to one another could be somewhat frustrating.

"You should be trying to kept yourself in pristine condition, not making yourself a fashion plate for the current style." Mom says icily. Remember that whole "Ice Queen" thing? Guess where I got that from.

Diana ignores her, setting down her armload. "Anything else?"

Mom looks around the room, green eyes sweeping the surfaces surrounding her for any missing objects. "No," She says briskly. "We have everything we need, Diana. As for you-" Mom looks Diana up and down, disgust passing across her face lightly. "-I suppose you're the best we've got to work with."

"I'm the only." Di states confidently. Just now I notice her posture, how she's holding her head…Diana looks as regal as a queen, as brave as a wolf, and as sure as anyone could ever be in their position. I mean, normally her confidence level surpasses regular standards, but this was plain scary. What is going on?

"I'm your last resort." Di keeps her eyes on my mother's hands, ever constant in their grinding. I move to look over Mom's shoulder. The roots had bend to her will, and are now leaking bright red juice. It's too bright to really resemble blood, though it's still unsettling to see.

Mom's eyes flash. "Are you really? I'm sure your brother would be just as willing…if I were to reward him for his effort. He might even be a faster at learning his art."

Di rolls her eyes. "You would put Paul in my position? He can barely put on socks by himself." She sneers, then laughs. "A keeper of the light in the world of dark? Even you wouldn't be that foolish,

Arista, to send anyone into that hole without some form of protection."

My mother shifts to stare at my best friend. "Do not get cocky, my niece."

_Niece? Niece?! _What the _flip? _How was Di my cousin?! I had no uncles, or aunts on my mother's side. Nothing even close? How the…?

Diana sighed. "Are we ready?"

"Nearly."

"Soon?"

"What do you think 'nearly' means?"

I cross to stand in front of Di. Her hair has been low-lighted too, I could see, dark auburn brown mixed in with the formally plain-Jane brown. I had noticed how she had a darker appearance when she first strode into the room. My BFF also had on metallic green eye shadow, mulberry lipstick, and thick, mascara-ed lashes. Her fingernails are long, and painted black. Around her neck hangs a silver arrow charm, instead of the delicate three moons pendant she usually wore. Her dedication to Nyx, gone. What had happened? Is this my fault? I reach to turn her wrist, then remember I'm invisible, and that action would probably be plain CREEPY. When you're a freak, you tend to forget such things.

"There." Mom says, pleased. She sets the bowl down. "Done. Is the water ready, Diana?"

She made it sound like they were cooking. Not, as I'd later find out, scheming and messing with souls.

"Yes."

Mom turns to the table, her back to me and Di. When she faces us again, she's holding something covered with a blue cloth. It appears to be a shallow, wide bowl. She sets it on the floor in the center of the room. With a flick of her wrist and wiggle of her fingers, symbols appear around the bowl, engraved on our bamboo floor. They glowed faintly, a blue-ish colour, before settling into the wood, as a dog settles in before the fire on a cold winter's night. Some of the symbols I can recognize as Greek. Others are merely pictures, or universal signs.

When she holds out her hand, my friend gives my mother a pitcher that had been sitting on the breakfast bar. Mom murmurs, fingering the side of the vessel. A flush of steam rises up out of the previously cold water. Mom smiles, than sets it aside to pull the cloth covering the bowl. I scoot forward to peer into the thing. It's empty. But well crafted, I notice. Clay, handmade and painted. Mom pours the water into the basin, still murmuring. Di hands her the bowl that holds the crushed root. Carefully, Mom pours the red liquid into the water.

"May you be summoned." She whispers.

The red fluid swirls in the water, looking like a blood sacrifice. Di, who has moved into the shadows, tucks herself into a large dawn-coloured cloak. I watch her curiously. She pulls at the garment, looking very uncomfortable. After pushing a lock of obstinate hair out of the way, Diana leans back to watch my mother.

As a final gesture, Mom sprinkles some odd, shimmery powder into the mixture. At that, there is a puff of black smoke that seems to fill the room, blinding all of us. I scream, but nobody hears me. When the air clears, Diana is no longer behind me, but kneeling before the bowl, head hanging over it. Mom stands behind her. The water begins to swirl, the inner portion going clockwise, the outer counterclockwise, to make a very confusing bowl of fluid. Mom begins chanting, softly at first, then louder and louder as the seconds pass. The mixture in the bowl moves in sync to her voice; the louder she is, the faster it churns. Di's breath is loud, and deep. A sudden wind has sprung up. The mix of sounds is deafening.

My friend's eyes are intent, focused on the contents of that bowl. I feel the sudden need to shake her, to scream _"Wake up! Stop!". _But I can't. She's leaning closer and closer toward the bowl…

Suddenly, all is quiet. Mom has finally shut up. Di's breathing is nearly nonexistent. The rush of wind has stopped, but I can still hear the air's soft movement. The peace is more alarming, I realize, than the noise. _Calm before the storm._

Diana's head snaps back on the exact moment that the contents of the bowl begin glowing. It's the same kind of glow that was on the floor just a few minutes before. When I look at Di's face, her eye are now blank, filled with that light in the bowl. I mean, her eyes were glowing! They were a blue-ish white, luminous and unnatural. I step back, gasping. Di's cheeks are pink, her mouth is hanging over…the wind is back, whipping back her short hair.

Mom has taken up her chanting again. It's not in English, but rather…_Greek? _I can, for some reason or other, understand a word here and there. But I'm hearing it as Greek. That is to say, in my mind I hear the Greek phrase. Then I think, in Greek, _"Ah, right. 'May your soul recall its beloved duty.'" _Seconds later, I realize that _I don't understand Greek! _But yet I do…but I don't!

I swear, it's enough to drive even the most rational person completely crackers. It is official: I've gone Coo-coo for Coco Puffs.

Then it all stops. Silence dominates the room. The air is still moving, but everything, and everyone, has stopped talking, moving, and breathing yet again. Diana is clutching her ribs with black fingernails. Her lungs begin working again, air coming to greet the organs in great, shuddering breaths. My mother looms over her, gazing down expectantly.

Di stands, her head bowed. Mom takes a few steps back, watching her apprehensively, as though she is a feral dog, unwilling to give the creature any slack on the leash. My own gaze is sharp. I can barely see Di's face. What I can make out is pale, gaunt, and drawn. My throat catches.

"Artemis…" My mother says softly.

After what seems like a centuries, Di raises her head slowly. A wing of her newly coloured hair hangs in her face, covering half of it. Her eyes level with mine, and I'm so stunned by their appearance, that it's doesn't connect in my mind _that she can see me._

Her eyes are a pure, rough emerald green, like the green of late summer leaves. They are almond-shaped, and completely perfect. But they are not her own. Di's eyes are a green-y sort of hazel, with hooded lids that always made her seem elegant.

What had happened? How had…what the f—

Before I could have anytime to even form these questions, I was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews keep me alive!

Give 'em!


	8. SoulRipper

**Because Greek mythology is not copyrighted, all of this is MINE. None of it shall be used without my permission. So, if you want to borrow something, just send a request and attribute me wherever you post it. **

**I apologize for the long wait. Life has been way, way too busy. To be honest, the thing that spurred me to write was the last review, which was, btw, kinda rude. And I was mad enough to just finish the damn thing. Again, sorry. But my grades in school are above updating fan fiction, people. **

My eye fly open, my fists clench, and I scream. Withering, the sheets twist around me. They're hot, unbearable hot. My throat feels like brick oven, rough and dry. Still, I can't quit sobbing.

Di. What had happened to Di? My darling, rough-around-the-edges Diana, what did Mom do with her? Because that wasn't her. The person that looked up from that "magic bowl" was not my best friend. And it wasn't just the eyes that had changed. Whoever said that cheesy "window to the soul" thing, they weren't lying. That person's soul wasn't Di's. It couldn't have been Di. Her posture had changed, her expression, her general aura.

All I can say is _"F-r-e-a-k-y." _

Well, maybe also _"Wtf? Excuse me? Possess my bff? No way, witch." _

Only the "w" in "witch" would definitely be replaced by a "b"

I eventually stop my crying and slowly ease myself from the bed. The moon shone through my window, beckoning to the balcony. Air. Air will do me good. But before that I cross to the wardrobe. I don't even have to venture it, what I'm looking for is directly presented to me. A simple yellow nightdress, with ivory lace along the bottom hem, lacy little straps, and a long white linen robe. In no rush, I slip out of my sweaty t-shirt and cotton pants.

When I step on to the balcony, the air greets me like an old friend. It feels like summer, but not swealteringly so. My fountain bubbles gently. The stars glimmer above. One could be nearly fooled, if not for the lack of night sounds. No crickets, frogs, or birds. Just the water. A peaceful setting, perfect for considering the dream…vision…whatever. I settle myself on the stone edge of the fountain.

That first scene…a flashback I don't even remember. My past self. I can't believe that was me. She was so mature, a beautiful, and sure of herself…nothing like me! And Hades! Things were so NOT awkward between them, unlike me and a certain underworld god. He even made a pervy joke! Hale never makes jokes like that! He's so somber and serious most of the time. If he could be a bit more easygoing, maybe we could—

And Persephone _kissed _Hades! There was no forceful intrusion on his part! She _kissed _him! Like it was no big deal! I mean, they were just like any other normal married couple, making out between shifts. It was sweet…sort of.

I never knew they liked each other. I'd always assumed Hades either just used her for sex, or had some creepy stalker-adoration thing going on. I'd thought she, Persephone hated him, loathed him, or was possibly indifferent. Or, maybe she had used him to get away from her overbearing mom. But this vision proves it: they loved each other. Honestly loved one another.

And the whole part with Will? That wasn't even three months ago. What did that mean? Is Will a part of this? How? Surely my best friend wasn't in on this…plot. Either plot: My mother's to control my life, or Hale's to own my life. What was so significant about that particular moment, in my life?

The last vision, however, is what I spend the most time pondering. What had my mother done? What had Di agreed to? Had she realized what she was doing, what would happen? Did I fully understand what had taken place? The only conclusions I had come up with were that:

My best friend was suddenly totally on my Mom's side.

She was changing, and not necessarily for the better.

She might not even be my best friend anymore, if what I say was a bloody _soul transfer! _

If what I had seen was what I thought I had seen, then my mom had ripped out my best friend's SOUL to replace it with the soul of another. A dead soul, if I'm not mistaken.

While it seems crazy that I would know this, I can explain. There are parts of my early years in high school I would love to forget. This is something I try my hardest to ignore. Nyx, however, didn't fail to remind me of my unfortunate life choices during our first encounter.

When I was 14 to 15 year of age, I was deeply in to the idea of witchcraft. I say "the idea" because that's all it really was. I never cast any spells, cursed anyone, or possessed any souls. At least, not successfully. But I will admit, I did try. From the middle of my eighth grade year to the beginning of my freshman year, me and several other overly-imaginative teenage girls ran our own cult. Diana was in on it too. No, none of us successfully did any magic. But we sure as hell tried.

We made some bad choices, some very bad choices. Hurting each other and ourselves physically and mentally, we claimed to be "friends", a wondrous clan. I never did anything extremely heinous, to be honest. For me, it was more about the faith. The feeling of belonging. The dedication to something that, for once, my mother hadn't forced me into. Nyx turned into the mother figure my mom wasn't. Still, I never participated in many of the horrifying rituals to the dark goddess that my "friends" attempted.

It all ended when Mom caught me in the bathroom pouring peroxide onto my slashed wrist, trying to bind the wound in a way that wouldn't be too noticeable. In a summer solstice ritual, I had been selected (or, rather forced) to be the honorable sacrifice to our lady, and to my "friends". Later, I would realize they had no clue what they were doing. Within a few calls Diana's father had been informed, as had Annalisa's and Carly's. Jayla's mom could care less, and Morgan's foster parents refused to believe or accept her part in our after hour activities.

Last I heard Carly was the school slut. Annalisa was still an outcast, and Jayla had kept up the witching. Morgan ran away later that year, pick up and placed in another home.

So I recognize spells and rituals. While we never performed any correct ones, I did study up on the processes when I was still enthralled with the idea of magic. I suppose that's part of the reason why I'm so hesitant to learn about these powers Hale says I possess.

What is all of this? Why did Mom exchange Di's essence for? And if she had done that (which I'm certain she did), then Di's soul couldn't have just stayed there. It must have been pushed out. So where was it?

Or, maybe I'm just going crazy. Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe I have gone Coo-coo for Coco puffs.

"Karianna? "

Hale stand in the threshold of the French doors. He appears wide awake, not to mention concerned. I stand, pulling my robe around me, crossing my arms. I suddenly felt cold. His look of worry deepens and moved to me. He gently touches my still crossed arms. "Are you alright?" He whispers. "It is very late."

I open my mouth, unsure of what to say. Telling him would be something I'm sure Persephone wouldn't appreciate. But he knows something is wrong. Uncertain of my answer, I merely bow my head and sigh.

**XXXXXXXX**

Her beautiful golden eyes avoid mine. Head down, arms crossed, she is a closed door to me. I rub her arms slowly, attempting to warm the freezing flesh. In reaction to my touch, she shivers. Slowly, I cup her chin with my thumb and forefinger to raise her head. My action is met with little resistances, which slightly unsettles me. Even with her face up, her eyes are cast downward.

"Why are you awake, Karianna?"

She shrugs, turning her head away. "It's hot. I overheated, I suppose."

I cock my head, trying to catch her eyes. They meet mine for a millisecond, then swiftly look away. She rubs her arms, and our hands meet. Almost by instinct, Kari reeled back. Yet I had a solid grip on her. "Kari," I whisper. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing!" She hissed. "I'm fine, Hale. Just tired. It's, like, four a.m. Give me a break."

I stare at her. Outbursts are not unusual with my Kore. But the tone she uses is tinted with stress, fear, even. She is obviously lying. But why?

This needed a different tactic. Kari is tired, upset. She requires an eased mind before she will talk. I release her and cross to the railing. Letting out a long sigh, I lean against the stone, using my elbows for support. Kari has turned around. I can practically feel her eyeing me skeptically. She is confused now, suspicious, but very appreciative. It is unusual for me to so easily allow her to walk away from one of my "interrogations", as she refers to my concerned questioning. Calmly, I glance back at her and then turn back to the view of my kingdom.

"Selene is very bright tonight." I say softly. From behind me I hear the hushed sound of foot falls. Her feet are bare. The toenails are pink, perfectly shaped. Kari stood beside me, still holding her arms.

"Yes."

"Lovely."

"Yes. The stars are beautiful too."

"Entirely. Would you be interested in motorcycle lessons tomorrow? Or, rather, today I suppose. It is supposed to be very pleasant outside."

She laughed. "It's pleasant every day."

"True, but today will be especially nice. I promise you." Nearly nothing was so beautiful as her laugh. No, I lie. Her smile lights up the world.

"Oh, do you?" Her grin was almost teasing. "However can you do that, Hale?"

"It is my realm, Kari. The weather is certainly not beyond my control."

"Oh?" This earned her interest. "Is that why it never rains?"

It is my turn to shrug. "I have never really considered rain. It is not really necessary, though possible."

"Do you think maybe you could make it rain? Once or twice? I miss it." She asks shyly.

"Of course." I smile. Out of all the things she could have, the jewels and expensive clothes, she just wants precipitation. "Whenever you want rain, you shall have it."

"Thank you. I'd like that very much." Kari yawns suddenly. "Rain is so peaceful. Don't you ever miss it?"

I consider her question, staring at Selene's glorious orb. This requires some deep thinking, for I do not know if I even remember rain enough to miss it. "No." I finally say honestly. "I do not recall much of my mortal childhood, Karianna. Details such as weather were consumed long ago."

Her eyes grow wide. "Not remember rain?" she says, shocked.

I shrug. "I never spent much time above ground."

"Then it should rain here. "

"Tomorrow?"

"No," Kari rolls her eyes, though not in any disrespectful way. It is a habit she has, to roll her eyes upward when thinking. "The day after tomorrow."

"As you request, my lady."

She rolls her eyes, this time in mock disgust. But my darling girl obviously likes it. She moves to the railing beside me, facing the scenery. She closes her eyes, humming softly. A song I do not know, yet it sounds familiar. Perhaps it is one of her modern songs, filled with electronic sounds and guitars. Nothing I am too fond of.

Together we stand for nearly ten minutes. Time is not something I am usually aware of, but standing here, listening to Kari move from song to song. The night is almost entirely still, save for her humming and the quiet bubbling of the fountain. Eventually I close my eyes. I can feel Kari leaning toward me, subconsciously I am sure. Still, I cautiously wrap my arms around her. To my surprise she responds by leaning close, her own pale limbs coming around my middle. The humming stops. I lift her chin again to peer into her golden eyes. They are half-lidded, but not in a way that suggests weariness. For the first time it seems as though we are on the same page, on the same train of thought. Things are balanced. Maybe, with this sudden peace we could…as though she is a delicate bloom I tilt her head and lower mine…until…

"What is it, Kari?" I break the silence abruptly. She reels back.

"Wha-?" Slightly dazed, Kari blinks. As if struck by lightning, she flings herself from my arms, propping herself against the railing for support, back facing me. Her face is flushed. I feel my own heating. I know I ought to end this interrogation, but I cannot stop now.

"What woke you up? Dreams? Nightmares?"

Clutching her ribs, the young goddess looks up at me. "I'm tired, Hale. Please?" She begs. "I really don't want to talk about it."

I can do nothing but stare. Those pleading golden eyes entreat me to _let it go_, yet I predict that the information my darling Kore is withhold shall be vital in the future. If I do not pry it out of her tonight, I may never get another chance. She is vulnerable, she said so herself. Tired, obviously scared, I could use thing to my advantage is more way than one.

_"For her sake," _I mentally remind myself. _"Always for her."_

"Kari…I want to help you, my darling." I step closer. "Perhaps if you were to tell me, I could aid you, put your mind at ease. You know I want to do nothing but make you happy. Truly, my Kore."

I see her shift to view me from the corner of her right eye. Taking deliberate steps, I finally stand beside her. Those golden iris meet mine, only to flit away. For that instant I see only surprise. Her cheeks burn. Clearly uncomfortable Biting back the temptation to grin, I extend a hand.

"Trust me?" I whisper. "I cannot imagine not trusting you, my Kari. It is like breathing. Learn to trust me, and your life here will be effortless, so much simpler. What have I done to earn such distrust? I do nothing but honor you. You are my air, can I not be your ground?"

Her sigh is weak, defeated. My heart swells. I take her wrist, stroking the tender veins of blue and red beneath the icy flesh. The blush upon her cheeks deepens again. She faces me now. The bright orbs make contact with my own, tears swelling under them.

"Hale—" she chokes out. "I—"

A pale hand flies up to my face, caressing my skin.

In response I close my eyes. Hands like satin move across, leaving a trail of coldness wherever fingers touch. My own hands reach for her waist, gently pulling her closer until our bodies meet. She lets out a gasp, clearly not expecting my reaction. Her face is near mine again, I can feel her less than two centimeters from nose. In a sudden moment of weakness, my hands slide down her body. My mouth is on her neck, tasting her, nuzzling the softness. A moan escapes her mouth. My lips slide back up to meet her own.

The second our two pilgrims meet, Kari again turns back.

"No! Hale, I can't. I'm so sorry, I mean, I want to, but I…can't. This whole thing…we're not right, it's not okay. I mean, it feels right, seriously, 'cause you're really good at this and all, and honestly I'd love to continue, but it doesn't feel right, Hale. I'm sorry, but I…Gods, I'm sorry!"

**XXXXXXXX**

My breath is heavy, like I've just ran a marathon. Hale's face is entirely blank, cold, even, as he inspects me, staring into my eyes as if trying to look into my mind. I desperately want to turn around, walk into my room and go to bed and sleep—the thing that drove me out here in the first place. But I can't, I guess. I have to explain myself. It's only fair.

"Look," I start. "I know you want us to be like the married couple we were a few thousand years ago-supposedly-and that's a fine little dream. But Hale, we can't just go at it at 4 a.m. I mean, seriously. Besides that I…"

Searching for the words, I take a deep breath. "Need time. And space. And you to be understanding. This god stuff is still all new to me. I'm going to need to get a grip on that before I focus on the whole 'destiny' part of it, let alone any relationships."

His eyes haven't left mine yet. They remain trained on my irises, unmoving in emotion. Because it's so dark out here I can't tell what colour they are, but if I had to take a guess I'd say they were a coal black, or the colour of barbeque briquettes. Burning coal.

After my little spiel there isn't much to do. He won't quit staring, won't even move. For probably two whole minutes we remain awkwardly frozen. While I can't blame him for being pissed, this is just silly.

"Hale, honestly," I finally say, annoyed. "I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry, again."

"Stop apologizing." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Sorry." I automatically say, then cringe. The edge of his bottom lip curls in a smile.

"You ought not allow me to get so carried away next time, Karianna." Hale's voice is level. It is a reprimand.

Without any other thought, he kisses me chastely upon the forehead, murmuring "Kore" against my skin, and takes leave, unceremonially sweeping out of the balcony. I stand numb, waiting for the feeling to return to my legs. Without any motivation, I abruptly look up at the moon. It's a waxing crescent and I briefly wonder if at home they're seeing the same moon. I hope so.

I feel a sudden rush of homesickness. It's not actually for the place I live, but for Di and Will, and all my friends. Di would so totally want to analyze Hale's behavior and encourage me to flirt with him. Will would be all brotherly, giving me advice and telling me that if Hale so much as forgot to hold a single door open for me Will would kick is god-like ass down the curb. My mom would make me some hot tea and tell me all men are stupid, they aren't to be trusted, they're practically a whole other race. She might tell me a story from when she was a "crazy, rebellious teen" and how she'd sneak around with guys.

Then I remember that it was Mom who tossed my best friend's SOUL out the window, and decided maybe I don't miss her. But I do miss home.

_"Oh, be honest with yourself, Karianna."_ My mysterious voice sighed. _"You don't miss your home nearly as much as you love it here. This place is far more suited to you than that upper world." _

With tremendous guilt, I agreed with the voice.

"_This is just temporary." _The voice reassured smugly. _"He may be mad now, but he cannot stay upset with you." _

"You'd be surprised." I reply dryly. "When you're immortal you can hold a grudge for quite some time.

"_Go to bed, little goddess." _

For once, I comply. Maybe by the time I wake up Hale won't be mad at me anymore?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After departing from Kore's room, I walk aimlessly around my palace until I find myself in front of the library doors. I did not recall climbing the tower, so I suspect the room found me itself. In spite of myself, I smile.

When entering the tower, I hear the crackle of open flame. A decanter and goblet stand beside the winged armchair, just before the fire. A large pile of books and scrolls lay on the table just to the left. I take the elevator down to the bottom level. Erebus is nowhere in sight. The wine is warm. The pile of documents does have some interesting titles, but not the single book I am looking for. In a moment I summon that particular volume from a nearby shelf.

The tome is one essential to my rule. Without it, I would be utterly confused, practically powerless. Hades had recorded his memory within these pages, anything vital, before he had released himself. Had I not found this…my thoughts flashed to the perplexed young man who fell mysteriously into this Underworld. Very young. With a buzz cut, baggy ripped jeans, Converse and an oversized t-shirt, I recall, the Hale who arrived in this kingdom was a very different person.

I pour myself some wine and settle back into the chair with the book. The worn leather was soft with age. I suppose at one time the cover had been black at one point in its life, but time had faded it into a dusty grey. The pages are brittle and yellowed.

For hours I read. The book never seems to end; new information seems to multiply every time I have an inquiry. My reading consumes me and I down more than a few goblets of wine over the next several hours.

"Hale?"

Startled, I look up. Kari stands before me, looking entirely beautiful in a sheer lilac gown. The sky outside the window is bright. It is midmorning. I have been reading for some time. Really, I barely felt time pass. I frown and finish my goblet, then stand. She automatically steps back.

"Good morning, Kari." I say quietly.

She is very cautious, hesitant to come closer. Tilting her head, Kari looks down at my tome, her eyes naturally drawn to the powerful object, not that she realizes this. I slowly close the book, trying to convey in the motion my lack of anger that she so feared. Being as curious as she was, she clearly wanted to inquire as to the contents of the book. Out of shame she will not ask. All the same, I see the question burning in her eyes.

When it becomes clear that she will not speak until my mood absolutely apparent, I take another step. When I hold out my hand the intention is unmistakable. Kore clasps my fingers and stares up at me with wide golden eyes.

"I am not upset with you." My voice is quiet. I lower my eyes. "My anger is toward myself. The lack of control I exhibited was shameful, Karianna."

"Oh, come on!"

I fling my gaze up, startled.

Placing her one free hand upon her hip, Kari taps her foot, looking at me with an exasperated expression across her feature. "You know this isn't your fault. I mean, we both participated, Hale. Dude, you so can't lay all the blame on yourself."

"But—"

"Hale, you can't be a complete drama queen like this. I think I fill that role quite nicely by myself. The Underworld seriously doesn't have room for two."

I smile. "True. But I'm not overreacting. I should never force you to—"

"Excuse me, force?" Kari snorts. Very un-lady like. "There was little to no force involved. I totally submitted, if there was. So don't even."

"I—"

Kari puts a finger on my moving lips. She shakes her head, smiling. I stop talking.

"You can be a little mad at me. I honestly couldn't blame you."

"I'm not." I say against her finger. She removes it and takes a step back, bringing my hand with her. "It is nothing. Our time is short, we need not waste it being disgruntled with one another."

At that, she frowns slightly and turns away. "What is this?" She strokes the graying book, moving to open it. I catch her arm swiftly, coming up behind her to hold her waist.

"A diary, of sorts. Perhaps what you would call an instruction manual of the Underworld."

"Wow, that's…amazing. Who would write such a thing."

"Who else? Hades."

"I wish Persephone left me some sort of manual." Kari grumbled under her breath, still caressing the book's cover.

I squeeze her gently. "She did. Me."

With that, she leans against me, sighing contentedly. "Could we practice on the motorcycles today? Go for a ride?"

I consider her request for a split second, then nod. "But when we return we shall go through your drills." I say sternly. "Today we begin summoning."

"Alright." Kari agrees, somewhat reluctantly, and I lead her to the stables.

**XXXXXX**

The sun, which has always seemed weak to me before, warms my blood in such a perfect way now. I stretch out, accidently punching my companion on the chin. Blushing, I scramble to my feet.

"Oh Hale, I'm so sorry!"

He rubs his chin, chuckling. One of the rings I am wearing as made an impression on his pale skin. It's red, stinging I'm sure. "No matter, Kari. I am fine."

My face still flushed, I lay back down in the metallic grass. Hale lowers himself down to lie next to me. He closes his eyes, face to the sun. A light breeze ruffles his dark hair. In examining his face I see the pull of a smile on his lips. I wish we could always be this carefree. I move closer, resting my head on his shoulder. A sudden memory strikes me.

"Hale?"

"Hmm?"

"When you said our time was short…did you forget we're immortal?" I ask, amused.

Hale is quiet for sometime before he answers. "No. No, I did not."

My mind struggles with this reply. "What did you mean then? Are we not immortal?" Had he been lying to me?

He sighs. "I had planned on waiting to tell you this. But you need to know, regardless of what Nyx says."

"Nyx?" My words are scathing, my head hot.

"Your mother is searching for you." Hale says bluntly, his voice dull. "And I cannot stop her."

My mouth hangs open. Of course she would look for me, she's my mom. Duh, I mean, she's pretty overprotective when I've not been kidnapped. But I never expected her to find us. I mean, it's the Underworld. It's not like you can just march up to the front gate, knock a couple of times and enter. It's gotta be harder than that, right?

But this story had been read before. Surely Mom knew where I was after having been through this already once. Then it could be easier for her to get in. How did the myth go? Wasn't it Zeus who finally demanded Persephone's release? Where was he in this picture?

"What are we going to do?"

Hale eyes me. "You promised me that you would stay here, you would try this life. Do you stay by that promise?"

"Of course." I say, shocked. I sit up, staring at him. "Hale, I gave you my word."

Hale sighs again. "I know. I just cannot allow history to repeat itself. Kari, I want to give us an actual chance this time. I know I have not necessarily done this the right way, but I have tried."

"You don't think I would…" I struggled. "Betray you? Go all Judas? Out you?"

Hale frowns. "I know not who this 'Judas' is."

"Never mind."

"I do not want you to choose her again, Kari." He pleads. "As selfish as it may be, I want you to choose me this time."

"Choose?" I say slowly, drawing out the word. "Hale, it always sounded to me that in the duration of the tale, Persephone was the last person who had any sort of choice in her fate. She was just moved around like a chess piece. The Hope Diamond of goddesses."

Hale shook his head. "I always gave her a choice. The kidnapping was not her idea, true, but she wanted to leave her mother's house. When she came here I offered her the chance to live above—I wanted her to stay there, I was very attracted to her, but I would not hold her here in the dark. Then, it seemed like a goddess of spring and flowers did not belong in the land of death and rock. We were wrong. She thrived. _You _thrived. We were happy, I believe."

I think of the vision, the kisses and playful banter between our past selves and I know he is right. "But then she was forced to go back."

"Her mother came for her." Hale says darkly. "I allowed her to visit, but Persephone made it very clear that she wanted to stay here. Demeter accused me of abduction, abuse, rape, horrible things.

She went to Zeus with these accusations. Zeus demanded a trial. I open a chance for Persephone to attend, but she preferred to stay, and wait for my return. While the trial would be easier to triumph with her witness, I let her remain." He twists the ring on his finger sharply, and spit out the next sentence. "It was a mistake. Zeus admitted his part in the plan—he gave me his blessing—but Demeter called upon her other sibling for support. Those who loathed me easily sided with her."

"What happened?"

"Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, Ares and Eros sided with me, and a few others. Demeter pointed out that Persephone was not here to defend my story, that I had locked her up. I said that she had done that herself, when Kore was in her care. Kore was rarely seen before the kidnapping, things had barely changed in her socializing with other gods when I took her." He rubs his eyes. It appears that this retelling was wearing on him. "Ultimately it came down to the human suffering."

"She ruined the harvests."

"Yes. With the help of several other gods, she extended winter. Too many died over our selfishness. We had to reach an agreement. Kari, she gave up! Kore could have stopped the cold. But she chose to wait. We came up too late. Zeus denied all rights from me, even though she was _my bride,"_ Hale spat. "it was not enough. The treaty was drawn. We had only six months a year. For eternity."

"Did she ever get a choice?"

"No." Hale's smile is bitter. The wind sends waves of gold fluttering and his hair blows across his eyes. "We were never given the chance. When ever we tried, Demeter threw a fit, causing the other gods to fall in line with her."

"Do you think I would give up?" I ask.

His steel eyes meet mine. "If people were dying? Yes. Because you are a good person. That is why I loved you."

"But I thought you said she had not power? That she lost it over time, with human progress?" I cry, throwing up my hands.

"She is nowhere near as influential as she once was." Hale states slowly. "But do not misunderstand me—she can inflict enough harm to make us regret our decisions."

Speechless, I look out across the fields. People had already been hurt through this—Diana's soul might very well be in danger. I can see my mother being very ruthless. Hale's own risk taking astounded me. Their selfishness struck me as petty. This wasn't my fault! But my decisions could affect everything. If I stay, people could get hurt. If I go, I break my promise to Hale. Was there any winning?

"I don't want to leave." I finally assure him. "But people cannot be hurt by this. It's not fair."

Hale shrugs. "Their lot rarely is. Humans die, Kari. When is all relative. Why not let a few human lives go to secure our future?"

I'm shocked. "Hale, let people die? Surely there is a diplomatic solution, there is always a peaceful solution."

"I am sorry, Karianna." Hale's voice is glacial. "This is one thing I will not give you free reign over. We will not negotiate our lives again. Diplomatic or not, the solution will not result in our separation again."

"They are not soap bubbles, Hale!"

He raises his brows, slightly amused. "'_Soap bubbles_?'"

"Here one moment, popped the next." I huff. "I won't allow it."

Hale looks me over. He sits up. "I am not any happier over the possibility than you are. But you cannot pretend that what I say is not true."

"I use to be human!"

"No," he corrects gently. "used to think you were human. There is a difference."

I just glare. He mockingly reflects my expression.

"Is it set, then, our fate? Will we only have a little longer together?"

He takes my hands and rubs them between his.

"I do not know."

Great.

Just fan-freaking-tastic.

**I can't say when I'll update next, but not until after Chapter 11 is posted in WTVC**.

**As always, reviews are more than welcome!**

**~Dania**


	9. Returns and Reunions on Mount Olympus

My Karianna has been gone for exactly one month, twenty-four days, seven hours, and forty-three minutes. I would count the seconds, but my patients is running out. That is one thing I have lost in these fifty-four days, seven hours, and forty-three minutes, my patients.

I fear for her greatly. It is not within her character to run away. If I had not already realized through my scrying, the time would be indication enough. My beloved Karianna could certainly not handle herself, even if she had innocently run away; she was not a capable girl, not "street smart". She would have carried herself home by now, if she had left of her own free will. Miserable, lonely, confused, the only thing that would keep her away longer than a week would be fear—fear of my wrath.

But I would forgive her, of course. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, she would be given mercy, tenderness even, _if only she would come home! _I miss her greatly, worry frequently, and panic every day.

That boy, that simple boy, hold my Karianna. For the second time, this boy had outsmarted me to take my one love in life. This would be the last time. I thought the problem had been solved all those years ago, when I arranged the transformation with Mother.

The day Karianna had been reborn was perhaps more wondrous than her original birth. Watching her die and fade had been disturbing, to say the least. If I had not be secure with the knowledge that she would, in a few years return to me, the event certainly would have shaken me far more. And the day she did return, oh my. I felt a kick. As gods, our bodies do not typically follow humans' cycles unless we desire them to. As a fertility goddess, my cycle would be natural. But I was not interested in maintaining the physical discomfort. Therefore, I did not recognize the symptoms of pregnancy. My surprise consumed me for a whole month and then…she was here.

The unfortunate aspect of the time of her birth was a result of his reincarnation only a few years prior. Though, he was many leagues away, across the nation. I cursed my mother for allowing him to return so close to Karianna's birth. What had she been playing at? Did she not understand what threat the boy was?

Before Hades violated my trust, when he was my brother, we had been good friends. I trusted him above all of our other siblings. He was noble, a very honest, quiet god. He, unlike the others, did not attempt to persuade me to come to Olympus more often, to leave the humans alone, to marry. Hades heeded none of these suggestions himself. We got along well, and I visited his realm more than any other god or goddess.

Then came the day when he started eyeing my daughter as though she was the nectar of life. He never made any move, but I began to feel uncomfortable. Karianna was restricted. My visits to Hades's land were suddenly cut back.

She will return. I am certain of it. And with Artemis's aid, it will be soon. Artemis's vessel was chosen well. Karianna's closest friend, Diana was a brilliant choice. She was naturally powerful, adept with a natural magical talent. She was perfect for the role.

Yes, I can feel it. We will have success. Artemis's power and influence will surely gain us the god's favoru. She was beloved in her time. My siblings must understand my position. Her father must agree with me—he is not at all fond of our brother. In time, she would return and we could be a family again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As I kneel, I hear the whispers of the others around me. They are wondering why I have come, if I could be who Demeter claims me to be. Some can believe her claims, but some disagree. "Artemis has closed herself off. She is a hermit, but she has not reincarnated herself." One helmeted goddess says softly, stroking the edge of a polished shield.

"Artemis would have never allowed herself to become so weak." Agrees one stout god, rubbing his beard. Ruddy cheeks, wiry hair, and small, piggish eyes.

"What do you know of it?" Inquires a thin, wispy man. "Artemis could have changed her mind. She might've decided it could be toward her advantage."

They do not seem to care that I am listening. But then again, I do not care for their opinions on my authenticity. The only person's opinion that matters here is my father's.

Father sits directly in front of me. He is seated on a gold elaborate chair, lightning bolts and precious gems. He has his pondering face on. It is the one with when his purses his lips, pulls on his beard, and crinkles his forehead. He looks simply royal in a purple robe, a gold broach upon his strap, a crown resting on his head. Father taps his large fingers on the arm of the throne. I meet his eyes. The expression I see in them worries me. What if Father does not believe me?

The women to his left shifts in her seat. Hera, my stepmother. Her red-gold hair falls in intricate ringlets across her shoulders. A frown crosses her faces as her gaze sweeps the room. Frowns are often on Hera's face when she is in Father's presence, though who can blame her? I thank the gods I saved myself from the pain of infidelity. Being a virgin goddess prevents that humiliation.

"Where did you find our Artemis, Sister?" Hera's musical voice vibrates throughout the grand marble hall. Everyone alters their attention from me to the Queen of all divine things.

Demeter, who stands beside me, bows her head. She has revived the former wardrobe of flowing robes the colour of wheat, fresh spring grass and ripe grapes. Today she wears white linen, with a copper girdle and diadem. Her own golden hair, the exact shade of wheat, is braided on top of her head, strands wrapping around the diadem.

"_She looks like a Swiss maid." _Diana snickers in my mind.

"_Quiet, mortal." _

"_Is that any way to speak to your 'vessel?'"_ She asks, but the girl doesn't comment again.

Demeter speaks, clasping her hands together and locking her knees. "The goddess Artemis came to me, asking to be returned to her body so that she might fully enjoy her immortal life. She was ready to return to the mortal world, but she needed my help."

"So you choose this mortal girl?" Hera drawls, looking me up and down. "One of your daughter's friends, am I right?"

"Yes." answers Demeter. Hera sneers. The other deities in the room are watching the tennis match with fascination. From what I gathered on my entrance, my reintroduction is the most exciting event that has occurred in several centuries.

"We are all familiar with your…interest in humans. But to give our _dear, beloved_ Artemis a _human_ body? Why could you not have given her a new form?" The others begin murmuring amongst themselves.

I want to speak out, defend my choice, but Demeter expressly forbid me from speaking unless I was directed to. Besides, as a human I was not allowed to communicate my opinion until Zeus declares me the true Artemis.

Demeter took a breath. "The girl Diana resembles Artemis greatly. She is naturally powerful in our magic. Artemis expressed her interest in using the girl. And Diana was willing. She came to me. Artemis sent her. I believe she was born for this."

"I wonder why?" Athena steps out from the shadow of one pillar, removing her reflective helmet. I see a sword is attached to the belt hanging across her hip. Her satin gown rustles as she moves toward Demeter. "Why would a human girl, seemingly content in her mortal life, suddenly realize it is her _destiny_ to become Artemis reincarnated? Could she perhaps have had some encouragement?"

"I told you Artemis had visited her. She was the one who asked the girl. I just complied with her wishes."

Athena appealed to her father. "My lord, does it not strike you as coincidental that the Goddess Artemis would wish to return after five hundred years, right as the Goddess Kore returns to her husband, from four hundred-and-seventy years?"

Father nods slowly. The crowd of gods and goddesses grow quiet, leaning in. "It does seem anomalous for Artemis to return so soon. And even more peculiar that she would choose a human form. Artemis does not do weak things."

Hera jumps in. "And does it not also seem odd that Demeter would be the one to bring her back? Right after her daughter leaves, as well…"

Athena gives Hera a slight bow. "Yes, my lady, it bothered me as well." The murmurs begin again.

Demeter straightened, stock still. Her fists clench. "Zeus, my Karianna has nothing to do with Artemis's return."

My father looks me over. I lower my gaze. The pressure in the room increases as curiosity arises. Silence is heavy.

"The girl has not yet had a chance to tell her side. Before I make any decision, I want her own words." His voice booms throughout the hall, reverberating off the pillars, making the torches flicker.

I bow my head. "Thank you, my lord…Father." Out of the corner of my eye I see Athena tighten her lips.

"Why would you return now, Daughter?" He inquires, shifting his legs.

I glance at Demeter, who slips her gaze away from me. "I felt it was time. The world is chaotic. The mortals need our guidance once again. "

"Few of us possess the powers to reform the mortals. What would you suggest we do?"

"Live among them again." I said boldly. "Influence them. Many of us could gain positions of authority, all they need is some…examples."

"You claim you are my immortal child, the huntress. How can we know you are Artemis? Prove to me that you are my daughter."

Still kneeling, I reach behind me to grasp the silver bow that I hold on my back. Out of the leather pouch on my belt I pull out a finely woven string, a loop on each end. Bending the bow, I attach the loops to either arm. It takes very little effort. From my quiver I withdraw an arrow, made of ash. The pure red feathers on the end are phoenix. The tip is silver.

I look to my father. Nodding once, he gives me permission to stand. I do, crossing to one row of pillars. The line of deities edge away from me as I string the arrow. "Stay." I command, pulling back on the strung arrow. The torches that line the hall are on the pillars, one for every other marble cylinder. They are a ready-made goal. When the string is taut enough for my use, I release it.

My arrow soars through ever flame as a bird though the sky. At the end of its journey it embeds itself in the decorative shield on the wall, burning.

More than a few mouths are open in awe.

"Hephaestus," Father calls after a lengthy silence. "Would you examine the bow, my son?"

"Certainly, Father." The crippled smith limps forward from the stunned crowd, hands out for my bow. I pass it to him without objection. He almost caresses the smooth metal, lovingly turning the silver.

"This is a bow I made, Father." He confesses after several minutes, holding the bow up. "By your request."

"For whom?"

"My sister Artemis."

The hall erupts. Various deities shout out protests, while a number defend me. Bia, Momus, Mania and Eris all stand aside in one corner, smirking. Metis, Athena, and Caerus huddle together, murmuring rhythmically.

"SILENCE!" Father booms. Turning back to Hephaestus, he asks: "So you are entirely confident that this is Artemis's bow."

"Yes. " He lifts the bow even higher, gesturing to a small mark in the center. "I marked it, you see Father. This is Artemis's bow."

"So it is." Zeus agrees.

Demeter steps up. "Artemis would have never parted with her bow. She is the only one who could string it, anyhow. Brother, surely now you can see that this is our Artemis, return from the spiritual journey?"

A young god from the crowd stands. "I can vouch for her as well."

_Will?!_ Kari's lovesick friend William stands in this hall of gods, looking quite at home, wearing a homespun sea-green tunic. A huge gold ring rests upon his middle left finger; one that I know isn't his class ring. He flashes me a quick smile before her returns his attention to the king of the gods. "She is the goddess. Father sent me to observe her for the divine traits long ago. "

_Father? _Who is his sire?

Obviously someone very influential, else Zeus would not be nodding as he is now.

He stares at me for a full minute. Then he breaks out into a grin, stands, and opens his arms. "Daughter, it warms my heart that you have return to Olympus. Dionysus, Elpis, let us celebrate! Let us all celebrate!"

Wine is brought forth and a feast is whipped up. Pan plays upon lire. The Muses dance, sing, or create music. People comment on the absence of my brother, wishing to add his musical talent to the party. Everyone is merry, save for a few. Hera, of course, Hemera, Aphrodite and Ares all looks on with varying degrees of disgust.

Demeter does not look too please either, for entirely different reasons. She is hoping to begin recovering her daughter. But that cannot happen now, not tonight. Tonight we must win the majority's favour.

Tomorrow we work. We work to save my friend. And I shall go on a personal mission to find who Will's father is.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Nothing is more relaxing than laying outside on a mild summer day with a large margarita and a nice, thick book. Especially if your chaise lounge happens to be one really hot guy who is even cuter when he's dozing off.

Hale and I lay together on the wrought iron seat. Well, I'm kind of on top of him. He's sort of holding me. Sort of. Which is surprisingly comfy. He feels so solid when I'm punching him. But his skin is soft, and he holds me in a way that just feels wonderfully right. We're practically puzzle pieces. Every so often, I'll reach up to touch his newly-shorn hair. Last night he came to dinner having just chopped off his long locks. Needless to say, I was horrified.

"_Why_?" I cried, flying from my chair. Hale, who was barely two yards from the door, rubbed his head sheepishly. The ends of the black mess was just past his ears and had grown wavy.

"I thought you would like it in a more," He hesitated. "modern style."

"Oh." I said, disappointed. "I actually liked it long."

"Oh…I apologize, Kari. It will be easier to maintain, anyhow. Until I can grow it back out."

"Well," I said, stepping closer to tentatively touch the end of one raven lock. It's just as silky as it was before. "You don't need to magic yourself, or anything. I…like it. A lot."

"Do you?" he asked softly, catching my eyes.

"Yeah. I really do." He had styled it in a slightly retro way, parted to the side. Slightly 1940s-ish. Very like him. Modern could only mean "Prior to the 1700s". A 60 year old hair style was not typically described as modern.

"That is…" Hale swayed closer to me, his nose moving along my jaw line before burying itself in my neck. I gasp, my fingers clenching to touch his scalp. "…just what I was hoping you would say."

Back in the present, I recall this as I stroke his skull, I smile. My fingers trace the side of his face, and he opens his mouth to playfully snap at them. I'm in a bit of a playful mood myself. Grinning, I roll over to face him, still dangling my fingers above his lips. Before he can bite again, I outline his upper and lower lips with my index. "You are irritating."

"All for your sake, my flower. Never a dull moment."

"That's true." I admit, sliding my finger down to outline the pale hollow of his neck. "What shall we do today?"

"Mmmmm…how about nothing?" Hale suggests, pulling me closer so my face is only a few inches from his. "The day is more than half over, and I am quite content here. Unless there is something you would like to accomplish, my love?"

As though I have to think it over, I bite my lip and stare up to the plaster-and-mosaic ceiling. I do want to visit Mallow, or perhaps walk to one of the rivers. The day is unusually warm; a visit to the fields would be very welcome. There are many things I wish to do, but I'm more inclined to stay here, beside him.

"No, I can't think of anything."

A vampire grin spreads across Hale's sculpted face. "I could dream up a few things." His fingers dance along my spine, drawing circles. I roll over, settling with my back on his stomach.

"Ooof!"

I giggle, please to have knocked the wind out of him in my sudden motion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I confirm, returning to my book.

"Alright," Hale sighs. His disappointment is thick, but I chose to ignore it. While the physical comfort between of us has doubt over the last three days, I still draw the line at that base.

"Did you like the rain?" he asks, breaking my focus on my book.

"Yes," I look up from my novel. "Very much. I wish you could've been here with me." He had left an hour before the first sprinkles began. There was trouble with the judging, Erebus informed me. An unclear character of one of the souls. Hale needed to be there as a higher authority. It must have been an O.J. Simpson reenactment, because he didn't return until the next morning.

I have been down here for just of three months, with Erebus tells me is roughly one-and-a-half months on Earth. Back home, it's probably the last week of May or the first week of June. How am I going to make up that school work? What about finals?

A sudden, loud crack interrupts my reading. I glare up at Hale and move to smack him lightly, when I see that he is just as surprised as I am, and staring at the fountain. I follow his gaze. A face, molded in the water, peers out at us from the continuous flow of the fluid.

Hale automatically stands. Of course I FALL to the ground which is HARD! I think my tail bone is bruised. When I hit the ground, I give a small cry. Hale, surprisingly enough, ignores me. I huff for a minute, then listen into the conversation.

"What do the gods demand of me?" Hale's voice is devoid of emotion, in complete contrast to his voice a mere two minutes ago.

The images voice's is pure music, like bells. It laughs. I have to flinch. It reminds me snotty Erin.

"Demand?" The musical figure cries. "Godson, the gods would never _demand _anything of you. We are your family."

Hale did not even bother answering. He merely waited for the figure to speak again, arms crossed, face blank.

"They wish to have an audience with you, as soon as convenient, sire." She said formally, conveniently remembering her place on the social food chain.

My gaze swings toward Hale. His stormy eyes met mine for a moment. The worry I saw in them frightened me. He was concerned.

"Tell my _family," _He spat out the last word. "That I shall be visiting them shortly."

"Wonderful!" The face sang. "I will tell them to expect you within the week?"

"Within the hour."

"As you command, sire." With that, the figure melted out of existence, leaving my fountain as it was before. If this could happen without regulation, who could be watching me? Thinking of this, I give myself mental note to always close the curtains to the French doors before undressing.

Hale turns around slowly, head bowed. I stand and cross to him, moving very slowly. He pulls my hands into his instantly. A low moan escapes his tighten lips. I gently caress his face, whispering comfort. "It'll be okay."

"I hope it will." He whispers. "I wish…you…"

"I what?"

Hale pauses, drawing back to study my face. "It all depends on you, you know." He finally says softly.

Frustrated, I sigh, but keep my temper in check. "You keep saying that. But I don't understand. How can I change anything? My powers are barely developed, Hale! I'm not in useful."

"Because this time you have a greater power." Hale catches my lips. For a moment he extracts himself, just a centimeter. "You have ultimate free will."

"WHAT?" I wrench back. I want to both laugh and yell. "_Free will?_ That's my _special power?" _I had been hoping for invisibility, x-ray vision, something classic. Not this.

Hale chuckled. "You do not understand."

"I understand what 'free will' means!" I snap. "But I don't feel like I've had very much of it."

"You have more than you have ever had. And that means the world, Karianna." His eyes were shinning. "That you have the liberty to choose—we can't comprehend what that means until we are in the clear."

I restrain my smile. His modern allusions were cute. "You mean 'winning'," I make air quotations. "all depends on what I choose."

"Yes."

"So what can I do?"

Hale frowns. "It is not that simple. There is no battle plan, no clear war. We have to wait."

"I don't want to wait."

"We must." Hale grabs my hands again. "I am sorry. There is nothing else we can do without endangering this," He gestures to the space between us. "and I will not risk that."

I sigh. Hale rubs my hands, his eyes pleading. Such a difference from his expression in front of the figure. "What was that face?" I ask suddenly.

"A sprite." Hale says, but he sounds distracted. Probably because he is too busy peering into my eyes. Worried. I kiss his hand.

"You should probably go." I murmur.

Hale nods. Leaning forward, he kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger upon my skin. Then he turns, magicking his clothes to be heavier, darker, longer. It was sort of sexy. He prowls away from me. He stops before the threshold and looks back.

"I…Stay here." He says finally. "Please."

"Okay." I reply, confused. "I wasn't planning on leaving."

Hale barks a laugh. "Of course you were not."

"I wasn't!" I protest.

Hale closes his eyes. "Please."

"Be careful." I lock his eyes with mine, not agree to anything.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I arrive on Olympus exactly thirty-seven minutes after the sprite's visit. Upon entering the hall, I hear the whispers of my brothers and sisters, cousins and nephews. Everyone is there. Everyone, I see, except Demeter and my second brother. Scanning the crowd, I see that he has sent his son in this stead.

Zeus sits on his gaudy throne, watching the chaos before him. When the doors slam behind me, the sound dulls to a low roar. Stares are as contagious as the plague. It has been three years since I was here. As I tighten my fists, I recall why. The other gods on Olympus put a strain on my patients. This trip would be worth the annoyance and frustration, though. She is always worth it.

No one speaks. Beside my brother, the beautiful Hera is draped on the chair beside him. When my eyes rest upon her she gives me a smile, glossed red lips curving into perfect half-moons. While I am a little surprise, I give no reaction. No one has, to my relief, noticed Hera's grin. Not even her husband.

"You wish to speak to me, brother?"

Zeus opens his mouth, then closes it. Then opens it again. "Yes, Hades. It is the matter of—"

"I shall not discuss it," I pause, letting my gaze sweep the room. "in such a public venue."

Zeus raises his brow, but does nothing but boom "Clear out."

In a few minutes, the room is empty. Several grumble, but I ignore the snarky remarks. I've gotten so use to my flower's comebacks, my skin has, as she put it "grown a freakin' thick skin."

"Now that we are alone," I say, stepping into the beam from the sky light. "We can begin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the wait. School is nearly over, my free time may soon actually be free!**

**Please, please, please review this juicy chapter!**

**Would anyone be interested in betaing? I've had some complaints on spelling & grammar, etc.**

**Btw, if anyone is referring to how I spell "colour", or "favour", that's the British spelling. So it's off limits. **

**~Dania**


	10. Drift Into Shore

I wait for Hale. I refuse the dinner that is set out for me. I pace, mess with my hair, I read. Hours pass. It is dark out, and Hale is still not home.

Home? When did I start referring to the underworld as _home_?

Seeing that Hale had yet to return to the h-word, I finally accept the meal being pushed upon me. "Alright, alright!" I bellow. "Fine, you can feed me! But make it quick. And hot. And damnit, I told you I hate tomatoes."

Only a few minutes later, a fully furnished table is before me. Pot roast, broiled potatoes and gravy, romaine salad, and wild rice all sit before me. When I finish I stand from the table. "That's better." I say, satisfied. "I'll take dessert in an hour. Maybe some wine."

It seemed that the phone method of ordering had only worked when Hemera was here. Lately I've just had to announce my desires out loud for them to be granted. It felt a little weird at first. However, I soon got used to the convenient way of ordering and no longer felt crazy giving my demands to the room at large.

I return to my balcony. After spending an hour watching the stars, I sigh and leave. Without Hale here, the activity feels pointless. He would show me his favorites and tell me the stories behind them. Living in a urban area, I didn't often see the stars. For Hale to reveal the wonders of the sky to me was a treat. It made me miss him.

Plopping down into an overstuffed arm chair I realize what, exactly, my emotions were. I miss him. _Miss _. As in regret his absence. As in, wish he was here right now. You know, _that _kind of miss.

This attachment is unexpected. It keeps surprising me. When did I begin missing him?

As dark as the sky is, it must be late. So late that when Hale returns he probably will think that I'm asleep and will just go straight to his room without saying goodnight. In a split second I decide to wait for him in his room. If I can find the way. The palace is practically a labyrinth. Sometimes, I think the only way I manage to navigate through this place is because the halls keep changing to guide me. Yes, that's me—the direction-challenged teen goddess! Thank the Gods I wasn't goddess of the crossroads. That would have been an epic fail, I would have no sensible followers, that's for sure. _The Cult of Kari_. There's a nice ring to it, but still.

I leave my apartments to wander the stone hall ways lit by torches, aimlessly looking for Hale-like doors. I had always believed the room I first woke in was Hale's , but he set me straight on that. He has his own personal chambers that are much like mine. He said he found it rather conveniently, the only room not in entire ruins.

I've never seen it. But it's not like Hale forbid me from it. Not exactly. There's just never been a reason to go looking for it before.

"Okay," I say aloud. "Where is Hales room?"

Nothing. No magical blinking arrow light, no sudden change in the walls, a door doesn't appear in the stone.

I scowl and try again. "I'm not going to vandalize it or anything. Seriously. All I'm going to do is wait up for him, I swear. Please, just show me the way."

A few seconds pass and nothing. The urge to stomp my foot creeps up, but I squash it and fling myself in the opposite direction, back the hallway I came from. As I walk away I hear a subtle rumbling, followed by a _creeeeak_ and one final _POP_.

Hesitantly, I turn around. The hall, which had previously been a dead end with a single arched window, had been severely altered. A spiral staircase has replaced the window, set into the wall.

"Oh. Wow." I rub my neck nervously. " Thanks."

I climb the stairs with a fair mix of fear and anticipation. Hale's rooms had to reveal something significant about him. As close as we've become lately, I've only gotten a rough idea of the person he was before he assumed his reincarnated identity. If we're supposed to be together for eternity then I feel like I ought to understand him a bit better.

The winding stars lead to a large, round, dark chamber only lit by five ceiling-to-floor windows that a pale crescent shines through softly. My hand falls on the banister that walls the stairs from the room and almost instantly all the lights flicker to life. A combination of candles and an oil-lit chandelier create a yellow-y glow about the room. I blink, allowing my eyes to adjust to the new lighting.

Hale's rooms surprise me. It was in the shape of a circle, or perhaps an oval. There were multiple doors, leading to other rooms. None of the door matched, either. Like, every one was different in some way—color, material, handles, etc. The walls are drywall except for the side with windows and the wall directly opposite from me, which is of the grey stone the entire palace is built of. The drywall ways are painted a dusky, stormy slate blue that reminds me of Hale's eyes when he is discontented. On the stone side there is an enormous marble mantle-and-fireplace. On top of the mantle a classical portrait rests. I blink. It's an unusual sort of thing for a guy to have in his room. Especially considering it's subjects.

Beside the portrait a smaller, unframed canvas stands. This is an abstract done in subtle grays and creams. Angled away from the fireplace is a desk of solid ebony. Parchment and common copy paper are scatted about. I raise my eyebrows at some of his unconventional paper weights. A bleached animal skull, a twisted lump of iron, a Venus sculpture. A tarnished candelabra acts as a lamp.

More paintings and shelves of books line the walls. Some of the books are falling apart at the spine. Some are shiny and new, I swear probably only recently brought. The pictures are of various styles—Rocco, Abstract, Impressionist, Cubist, Romanticism.

A long leather couch is across the room facing the windows. I walk over to it, running my hands along the smooth black leather. A dark blue throw has been tossed across one seat. I pull it up, wrap it around my shoulder, and sit. You can see the stars and the moon, from here. Lifting my fingers I trace constellations across the cold glass. Suddenly I smile, an idea coming to mind. Pulling up my power, I fade the lights and call forth a string of gold shimmering light I use to connect the stars, like a connect-the-dots on glass. The threads glow, making ancient pictures. I smile. There are perks to having this power. Still, the idea scares me. But I am learning to appreciate it.

I do not know how long Hale has been gone. But as late as it is… I'm so sleepy…This couch is rather comfy considering it's made of leather.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I understand you have Demeter's daughter."

"If by have you mean 'are entertaining her as a guest', then yes, I 'have' Karianna." Seeing my brother's bemused look, I sigh. "Kore."

"Ah." Zeus waves his hand, and part of the marble floor rises to create a strict stone chair. I sit, never removing my gaze. A snap of his large, tan fingers and my brother is holding a plump cigar. "Would you…?" he gestures to his human drug.

"No, thank you."

He shrugs as if to say _"suit yourself"._ After lighting the cigar, he sits back to watch me. "Did she come of her own free will?"

"No."

Zeus's brow furrows.

"But she stays of her own will." I add. _Not that our lives are any of your business._

"You have given her the option of leaving?"

I tighten my jaw. "Of course. Once she understood our connection, she chose to stay."

He puffs out a ring of gray smoke. It drifts away, expands, and disappears into the perfumed air. I watch the smoke, holding my breath. Zeus doesn't notice. "Wine." He says suddenly. A shade appears from the servants' doorway on the left side of the hall. "Two goblets."

The featureless creature nods its head, then leaves.

"So, my brother. How fares the Underworld?"

"It fares well. The citizens are content-" I ignore his rolling eyes. "- and our production has never been higher. With human's requiring minerals and metals for their new technologies, I would say I am getting more business than any other god." I say delicately.

"But surely you're not getting nearly as many followers as say, Aphrodite?"

I stiffen. "Perhaps not. But nevertheless, things are going well."

The shade enters with our beverages. I take mine from the tray silently. Zeus thanks the creature, which bows out. I sip the wine, savoring the ripe flavor.

"You know, when you first returned, many weren't sure if you would be able to handle the duties of your realm." My brother says casually.

"So I have come to understand."

"Some talked of removing you from your throne. Temporarily. You appeared so very…mortal, Hades."

I say nothing.

"This is a fragile situation." Zeus rubs his eyes. "Demeter, I am afraid, will not stand to be separated from her daughter. Kidnapping…did you not learn from the last time?"

I hiss. "She has never allowed Kari's any freedoms. What you call 'kidnapping' is what we both consider an escape."

"For who?"

"Kari wants to stay. She loves her life in the Underworld. "

"Has she told you that?"

"I…Karianna is a headstrong girl, careful with her emotions."

"Just as careful as you are with yours?" Zeus asks. "The girl does not belong in your realm. She is a thing of light. The Underworld is not for her."

"You cannot take her from me again!" I snarl, standing. "The fact that we have returned to each other, that she has returned to me, proves that she belongs with me! With _me_! I have worked far too hard to have the likes of you take her."

"Hades," My brother's expression is stricken. "You must—"

"I love her."

The words reverberate throughout the room. Zeus stares openly.

"I am not bluffing." I say in a low voice. "And I am not letting anything or anyone stand between us this time."

He opens his mouth, then pauses. "I can see that. This time…" He hesitates. "This time it is between you and Demeter. No one else."

"Do you swear it?"

"I do."

"Then we are settled. May I not return for many years."

"Agreed." Zeus says dryly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I return, it is far later than I had anticipated. I did not return to Kari's room to tell her of my success, so I went straight to my apartment. The rooms were across the palace from Kari's. While I feared for her safety, I believed distance would be most welcome to her, at least in the beginning. Besides, I was confident that if I was needed, I could easily appear in her presence within seconds.

I enter my rooms quietly, and drop my cloak onto the nearest chair. Rubbing my eyes, I walk to my desk, ready to go through a few of the papers and inquires I've avoided over the last week. But before I start, my eyes turn to the portrait that dominates the mantle.

The pair of people that reside in the picture are quite remarkable. Contrasting of light and dark, a bulkier Hades with a lithe and eager Persephone clasp each other's hands and stare into each other's eye with a passion that the artist captured brilliantly. The background is dark. There are rocks and vines and dark flowers. Persephone almost emits light, a glow is cast about everything near her.

Reaching for one roll of parchment, I pause. The only light is from the fire, flickering. The candles and other lights, which usually spring to life, have not lit themselves. I frown. Is the room trying to tell me to go to bed? I turn around to look up at the chandelier and something catches my eye.

Engraved on my windows are golden lines. They make pictures. Constellations.

I believe I know who has invaded my apartments.

Creeping around the couch, Kari comes into view. Her mouth is open, soft snores coming out at a smooth rhythm. My blue velvet throw is around her, but one hand is out, over her chest. I am torn between waking her or leaving her. If she sleeps on the couch, she will probably wake up very sore.

Why is she here? I mean, I do not mind that she snuck into my private rooms while I was away. I welcome her want to look into my private living. Yet, I must wonder- why did she come?

Hoping to gain some answer, I lift her. Kari makes some unspecific noises of protest. I let out a low chuckle and reposition her onto my lap. Peeking open one eye, she groans. "Leave me alone…it's too late."

"Excuse me, but you are the one who is occupying my chambers."

"Hale," She says, a little breathlessly.

"The one and only."

"Well, you're late. " Kari mumbled. "I wanted to say goodnight."

I nuzzle her gently, inhaling her clean, warm scent. "How about good morning?"

"Aww, is it morning already?" She pulls the throw up higher, covering both of us.

"Yes, it is. Do you like my room?"

"Uh-huh. I'm glad I decided to crash in it. Do you like my pictures?"

I am confused. "Crash? But you did not break anything."

Kari laughs, snorting in a very unladylike manner. "It means sleeping or living in somebody else's place."

"Oh."

"It's okay." She says sympathetically. "I know all these…slang terms must be confusing."

"I shall learn a few. "

"How did it go? You were gone for ages." Kari yawns.

I pull her closer. "Do you want to see?"

She sits up quickly. "Yeah, yeah I do."

I pull upon my magic and hold open my hand. Concentrating hard, close my eyes. A few moments later, I open them to see a misty orb. Kari hums. "Will you teach me to that?"

"In time." I blow on the orb, whispering to the mist. A picture surfaces. I hold the orb up to Kari's face. Her eyes grow wide as she watches the show unfold before her.

"That's…Zeus. Isn't he my..." She can't seem to get the word out.

"Your father?" I say gently.

"Yeah. He looks a lot like my high school principal."

"I suppose that would be because he is your high school principal."

"What? My mom did my principal?"

"I believe you were conceived prior to her employment there." I say, trying to be helpful. "Keep watching."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I finish Hale's odd little home video. Talk about family problems.

"Did you really say that?"

Hale raises one raven brow. "Say what?"

I swallow. At this point I've moved off of him to sit on the other end of the couch, taking the throw with me. My knees are shaking, so I pull them up to my chin. Tilting my head, I watch him. I am now fully awake. He has my complete attention.

"That you love me?"

Hale smiles. With a motion of one finger, the orb floats away and evaporates like smoke. "Of course I did. I have loved you since before you were born. Again, I mean. The second time."

"You just…said it."

"Yes."

"Just like that. Just said it."

He laughs, loud and joyfully. When he laughs, I sometimes imagine that he hasn't laughed like that in a very, very long time. His laugh sounds out of practice, uneven. He almost hesitates when he starts, as if unsure of the humor.

"Yes, Kari, I just said it. To your father, no less."

I lean forward. "You said it. You meant it?"

"Kari." Hale strokes my face, moving closer to me. "I love you. I love you. I really, truly, honestly—"

"Will you say it backwards?" I ask abruptly.

Hale pauses to stare at me. I blush. "They did it in _The Princess Bride." _I mumble.

"You love I." Hale says. Then: "Do you?"

"Do I…?"

"Love me?" He whispers.

"Oh. Oh. " I can feel my eyes go wide. "Hale..."

Hale freezes. His hand doesn't move from my face, but it stills.

"Hale," I say again, biting my lip. "l don't know if I can say that yet. I'm not really sure."

He nods, looking into the window. "I understand." Hale says slowly. The voice I love so much has gone hoarse. The eyes are light, though, and thoughtful. They are the colour of light smoke, the smoke of a blown out candle. When the shinning spheres turned to me they were clear of sadness.

"You don't have to say it. I do not want you to say it until you mean it." He took my hand, rubbing the skin in a circular pattern. "I am pleased, however that you are gladdened by my affection for you." He ducks his head.

"I am glad you're glad."

The quiet god kisses my hand. "I'm glad that you are glad that am I pleased."

"Ha. I'm glad that you are glad that I'm glad that you're pleased that I am glad."

"What?"

"I didn't get it either."

He draws my hand up to his face, then places his own palm on my cheek. "It is very late. You should be asleep."

"May I sleep in tomorrow, Father?"

"Only if you promise to make breakfast."

"Is there even a kitchen in this place?"

Hale considers. "I _think_ there might be one."

"You _think?"_

Hale smiles easily. "I'm not much of a cook, Karianna. Now, to bed!"

"Alright." I stand. Hale stands with me, leaning in. Surprisingly forward, he puts his hands on my hips.

"You could stay here. In my bed." Seeing my expression he frowns. "We would just be sleeping. "

"Promise?" I whisper.

"Yes."

And together we drift into the Hale's room, mixing our conversation with kisses, like the smoke of two candles mingling together into the night.

Chapter 10! Whoooo! I am on a roll! A Roll!

Kinda.

Okay, for WTVC fans we'll hopefully have another chapter up next week! Then another Red Sky post. I'm hoping to take a break for a while kids—my DeviantART is listed as Lit, but I have yet to post any Lit up. Photos yes. Lit, no.

If you want to check out my DA account, it's under Morbid DramaQueen10. All I have so far is photos, but once I have the chance I'm posting some original writing.

Please review! Please?

Btw, if anyone can guess the recurring theme throughout this chapter, I'll dedicated the next chapter to you. You'll just have to remind me.


	11. The Power Behind, The Presence Before

The next morning I wake with my arms around the waist of a goddess. Kari is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her hair is spread over the pillows. Her mouth is open and a thread of saliva hangs out. The pale skin almost glows in soft morning light. She is beautiful.

And mine. Kari is mine, in as sense. She will never truly belong to anyone. But somehow, I am part of her. Last night was proof of that.

We did nothing but kiss and talk and fall asleep next to each other. The entire thing was surreal, but pleasantly so. We neither argued nor disagreed, we simply carried on a quiet conversation. When our words became slurred we stopped talking and just drifted off.

"I am glad you did not leave last night." I whisper to the sleeping girl, burying my face in her hair. It smells like fresh flowers-lilac and daffodil. I want continue sleeping, but no dream is greater than this.

Soon she will accept her place here. Then we can move on, together. I can teach her greater control of her power, show her all of our lands, allow her to manage the running of our home. She will be magnificent. _We _will be magnificent-if she gives "us" a chance. I believe she will now. Her reaction after hearing of my announcement on Olympus gave me hope. We can make it. We can restore the old kingdom. We can prove them all wrong and rule in a way never before seen. Kari just needs to take a leap of faith.

"Mmmmm."

I shift her in my arms. "Good morning?"

"Not quite yet." She murmurs. Her eyes are still closed and she hasn't released me. "Give me a few minutes."

"As long as you need."

"How long have you been up?"

"I am not up yet." I point out. "Not very long. I have just been laying here. Thinking."

"About what?"

I was slightly taken aback. No one had ever asked me what I had on my mind in one particular moment. It had always seemed taboo. "About…" I struggled to find words. "The future, I suppose. Us. The Underworld."

"What to do about my mother?" Kari asks, coyly.

That makes me laugh. "Yes, that as well. But not too much."

"What can we do?"

Silent, I pull her closer to me, thinking. What could we do? How can we beat this? I know it can be done. They have said it will be done. But how? Demeter is a powerful woman in her own right, and she is thousands of years older than either of us. The odds are not in our favor. Still, it must be done. I fear that if we do not win this time, we will either be stuck in this cycle of rebirth forever, of be condemned to mortal lives. Options I do not like.

Kari is looking at me. I smile.

"We can," I say seriously. "Have breakfast. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," I chant to myself, plucking away the white petals of an ox-eye daisy. After breakfast in bed, Hale left, saying he had work to do with three judges whoever they were.

"They need another opinion." He had explained, kissing me on the forehead swiftly while adjusting the clasp on his cloak. "I know you want me to stay, Kari. But I do have a job down here-"

"I understand, Hale."

"—it is not always a great one, but I a bound to my duties. I wish not to leave you, but –"

"Hale, I get it."

"-this is a matter that cannot be set aside, you see. And I swear to you—"

"HALE." I said loudly. "I know. Don't worry, I can entertain myself for a few hours."

He sighed. "I know, but after yesterday…that was a lot to take in. I did not want you to be alone so long."

"Is Erebus busy?" I asked, hopeful.

Hale frowned. "He is with Nyx."

"Oh." I said. "Then, I can just have some alone time."

"I will return soon." He promised me, kissing me again.

"And I will be waiting."

Waiting again for Hale. I should be called Penelope rather than Persephone. Although, to be honest, I have no problems with Hale doing his duty. I expect if I ever take my supposed place as Queen of the Underworld I will probably have to work just as much.

Hale has never really explained what exactly he does job-wise. I mean, he's not Death, he just rules Death's victims. But what does than entail? The people here are mostly dead, or minor gods seeking refuge from the cruelties of the Olympian Courts. There is truly little to rule over.

Now that I think of it, I've never seen any of these soul that live in Hale's realm. I haven't seen much of the Underworld, true. But I would have though by now that I'd have seen one. Maybe I already have, and just didn't know it….

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…"

If I had seen one, surely I'd know it. Yet, I have not seen anyone here save for a few gods and horses. Realizing this, I understand that my social life has been significantly reduced over the last few months. My life aboveground did have a strict mother, but I still got out of the house. I had friends, many more than I do down here.

I have come to the last petal. "…he loves me not." I say finally, pulling the slim white bit off. I close my eyes briefly.

"I disagree." A voice says from behind me. "He certainly loves you."

My eyes fly open. The daisy has a single petal sticking left. I know I had taken off the last petal, how…? I whip around, straining my neck in the process.

"Hale!" I stand to throw myself on him. He laughs, picking me up to twirl me around in the air like a child. When he stops and we stand back, I can see that he is pleased, smug even. This makes me chuckle.

"You are happy to see me?"

I stop, totally confuzzled. "Um, yeah?"

Hale briefly looks me over, eyes flickering between storm and dove. Then he smiles. "Of course you are. Yes, I am glad to see you as well."

"How was your meeting?"

"It was an event." He winced. "A favorite of Apollo's committed an unforgivable crime. She needed to be sent to Tartarus. None of my judges were willing to make any enemy of Apollo, so I needed to be there to give the final verdict."

"Does that sort of thing happen often?"

"Occasionally." Hale replies. He sits down on the grass, taking me with him. When we are arranged just so (me sitting cross-legged Indian-style, with his head in my lap), he explains further. "The gods do not take on mortal lovers so much anymore. It is dangerous to have a demigod out in modern society. If one is conceive, the child is raised by the divine parent. Yet, for the most part, we stick to our own kind."

"Do gods not use birth control?" I'm curious. Wouldn't they want to, instead of making tons of little godlings?

"They can, but many prefer not to. Often times, it does not work." Looking at me, Hale smiles slyly. "We are gods, after all."

"Ew."

"I am simply answering your question, Karianna."

"Still. Ew."

"You know," He says. "Being disgusted by the act of sex suggests a lack of maturity."

"I am mature." I sniff. "I just don't want to discuss it…like that."

"Kari, we will have to talk about it eventually." The eyes have darkened. He's serious now. "We are, in many ways, already married."

"That does not mean I am doing IT with you."

Smoothly, Hale takes my hand. "And I would not ask you to until you are ready. IT is not an issue between us now. However, I do not want to give up this 'making out.'"

Giggling, I nod. "Okay. We can still do that."

"Well, then." Hale props himself on his elbows to kiss me, long and sweet and entirely chaste. My tongue darts out to trace his lips. Excited, he sits up so we are on the same level. I massage his scalp as his hand slide down to hold my waist.

"Ah, My Lord…"

I yank myself away from the steamy Lord of the Underworld to see Erebus, who is looking quite embarrassed to have found the two rulers of the realm in such a compromising position. Considering he is blind, I'm surprised he knew what we were doing. But I don't question. Instead, I sit up (Hale had accidently caused me to topple to the ground, not that I was complaining) and do my best to look regal, or something.

"Erebus, um, Hale told me you were occupied today. Great to see you…anyways."

"My lady, you as well."

Do I hear irony is the blind man's voice?

Hale has, miraculously, straightened himself out. Running his fingers though his rumpled hair, he stands. "Erebus, what is the meaning of this call?" He demands, tugging on the hem of his tunic. I'm surprise he's being so rude to Erebus, his friend and ally. Normally they get along well. Though, perhaps it's because he is just as embarrassed as I am. Men tend to react to these intrusions by lashing out

The god of shadows turns his unseeing eyes to the younger god. "My lord, I have something I would wish to discuss with you in private."

Hale looks at me. "Surely nothing that Karianna can stand to hear."

Erebus smiles wryly. "I am certain she could stand it, my lord Hades, but I do not believe you would want her to."

Frowning with realization, Hale pauses to look at me again. Finally he sighs and says: "Kari, you should go inside."

I scowl. "I'm not a child, Hale. I want to know."

Smirking slightly, he nods in agreement. "I know you are not a child." He says softly. "Please. If I can, I will explain later."

I switch my gaze from him to Erebus. "Why can I not stay? What's so bad about me listening?"

"One day, my lady," Erebus says calmly. "You will be the once keeping secrets and sending him away. This is business of a sensitive nature; you must wait to hear such news."

Glaring at the two of them (one of which couldn't see me glare, so it was a bit pointless) I stand and walk out of the gardens, intent on visiting the library.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Her temper is remarkable, my lord." Erebus remarks as we walked the garden path.

"Yes." I murmur.

"Much like your own."

"Hmm."

"You have a very hot one, my lord."

"What is it we need to discuss, Erebus?"

Erebus stops to turn toward me. "Lady Demeter is looking for access into the Underworld."

"She cannot come down without my permission. I have taken measures to ensure that. Nobody except for me can grant her entry."

Erebus inclines his head. "That is true." He agrees. "She seeks to gain entry with someone else—a fellow goddess who is sympathetic to her cause. Artemis, perhaps?"

"Of course, that would work. " I rub my chin. "Were you on Olympus this morn?"

"Yes."

"Did Zeus make it clear to her that she was to involve no one else in our dispute?"

"She sought a private audience with him." Erebus confirmed. "The word is he told her that Persephone remains in the Underworld of her own will and if she wishes for her daughter's return the affair is between only the two of you." He tilts his head. "Does not Kari's opinion matter?"

I shake my head. "You know her views on these matters mean a great deal to me. But I do not want to risk her leaving. She might want to just visit the above world, and plan to return only for Demeter to catch her and keep her there forever. I do not want her to realize her options for I fear she might unintentionally endanger our life here."

"So you lie to protect her."

"I do not lie!" I snap. "I am merely leaving out certain details. She will thank me when we succeed because of my prudence. "

"My lord, do not mistake my concern for a bias. I am worried for your sake. Kari will not take the news that you have kept certain pieces of information from her lightly. This could very well break her trust in you."

"It is for us." I say stoically. "She will understand why I have done what I have done."

"Will she?"

"Yes, I know she will." This questioning is doing nothing for my mood.

The sightless eyes flicker around in their holdings. "Then, my lord, you have made the right choice."

We halt our conversation to walk the perimeter of the garden silently until we reach the willow that stood outside Kari's room. There, I turn to Erebus. "Is there anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Thank you, Erebus. I am sorry for my outburst. The week has been a long one."

"It is forgiven. Go to Persephone. She needs to see you. Do not let her stay angry for too long."

"I will not. Kari can never stay mad with me."

Erebus chuckles. "One day that may change."

"Your mate is just disagreeable." I point out.

"She is," he agrees. "But Nyx has her good side as well. Now go."

I leave him in the shade of the willow to seek out my darling flower.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Behind me I can hear him lurking. His breath is heavy, his steps loud. I ignore him, focusing on my thick book instead. The diagrams are graphic, detailed, nothing I would normally read. A medical handbook is way out of my range, but I'm getting something out of it nonetheless: I was right in thinking I could never be a doctor. I can barely handle these sketches, let alone the real thing. Come to think of it, how am I going to deal with being Queen of the Dead. Surely some of those spirits are slightly gory? Or more than slightly gory…? Um, ew.

"I can hear you creeping on me, you creeper. Go away."

Perfectly calm, Hale ignores my request. "If you are interested in medical text I have multiple editions of _Gray's Anatomy _and _The Canon on Medicine."_

He gestures with his fingers and the books drift off shelves on the third level, landing on the book elevator. When they arrive on the bottom level with a sharp "_Ding!" _they zoom toward me. Hale deftly grabs the books and places them on the small table beside me.

"Leave me alone."

"Kari, you're acting like a sulking child."

I restrain myself from answering back with a shrill "Am not!" So I settle on no reply.

"Kari?"

No response.

"If you'll talk to me I'll give you one free question."

What? A free question? Was I paying for them before?

"Any question you have, I'll answer. Completely. Until you are satisfied."

Well, this could be enough to pardon him. A free question…anything…what could I ask? Oh, I've got—

"Why won't you let me wear black?" I blurt out. "_Freakin' brilliant."_ Diana's voice says. _"You asking a question pertaining to your wardrobe." _

Hale observes me for a moment before speaking. "The Queen of the Underworld wears dark colours based on the feelings of her realm. Or, rather, how mortals feel about her realm. The colours of mourning. For you to wear them, those shades of misery, it would not be right."

I frown. It sounds like a lot of BS to me. "Okay, traditional clothing I can understand, but, Hale, you were seriously p.o. about that."

"'P.O.'?"

"Pissed off." I explain. "It means really, really mad. What I'm trying to say is, it more than a breech in traditional dress code. You were like, ready to tear somebody's esophagus out."

He sits in the chair across from me, steepling his fingers. Looking between the spaces, he peers at me. "My perceptive darling." He says fondly. "Yes, there is more. It is…dangerous for you to dress in such a familiar way. We feared you might….realize yourself too soon. The burden would be too great. You could go mad. If you are not prepared, magically and mentally, the consequences are more than I am willing to bear."

"Wait what?"

"You will—"

"Good mad, got that. You're saying my wardrobe is affected by the possibility that I could randomly become fully reincarnated. Like, for realz?"

"'For realz'?"

"For real. Seriously. "

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, it's hard to stop all these references to my old life."

"I could never expect you to. In a thousand years, I know you will be saying 'No frickin' way' and I look forward to it. To answer your question, yes this could potentially happen."

"So, if I were to wear that sexy little black dress?"

"You could go insane."

"I throw on my favourite pair of acid-washed grey skinny jeans?"

"I am not entirely sure what those are, but yes, you could lose your mind wearing them."

"Does this included accessories? Shoes, belts?"

"No, just…main things. Things that were hers."

"So I could wear those jeans?"

"I suppose so, but let us not take that risk. It does not matter, your clothes are not your own anyways."

I shift in my chair, frowning. "All my clothes are hers?"

"Yes." Hale smiles. "Do not tell me you are offended. You are the same person."

"Well, not really. But she was bigger than me! Taller and wider."

"The clothes adjust themselves." He says dismissively. "Are you satisfied?"

"I suppose." I sniff. I'm still frustrated that I asked such a dumb questions. There are so many better things to ask. "But you're not off the hook."

"'Off the hook'? I am not on a hook."

"It means I'm still a little pissed."

"Oh." Hale sits back. "And, I wonder, how could get off this metaphoric hook?"

I muse for a moment. What could he do? Evidently I took too long, for Hale spoke up.

"Would I be of this hook if I taught you how to create an orb?"

"You mean one of those smoke things that you use to show me the past?"

"Yes. Are you interest?"

"Totally." This could be a blessing. A way for me to watch Di, or watch Will work out. Hale is giving me a resource nearly equal to having a cell phone.

Hale smiles. "And I am off the hook?"

"If you can teach me, yes."

He gestures to one door that I have never seen before in one corner (how can there be corners in a round room?). Taking my hand, he leads me to the door, pausing prior to opening the door.

"Kari, this room has a vast array to texts. I know you are widely read, and there is little you love to do more. But I am asking you now to not read a single book from this room, unless I specifically give one to you." His seriousness makes me want to laugh. I mean, they're just books.

"Why?"

Hale frowns briefly, then smiles indulgently. "Because, my love, that's the way it is."

"Seriously, they're just books."

"A few books landed Galileo in home imprisonment." He offered. "Kari, I am being entirely serious. The books in this chamber are _dangerous_. If not treated with the proper respect, the results are… severe. Promise me that you won't go sneaking."

"Hale, I—" His grim expression leaves me short of words. "I promise. I won't pry. Cross my heart, hope to die, and all that."

He considers for a moment. "All right." The doors are flung open. "The first thing you need to remember is focus…"

**XXXXXXXX**

Hours later I sit, frustrated, staring at my lumpy oval of fine mist. I've been at this for hours, and this is the best effort I've produced yet. Wistfully, I recall, two hours previous, pulling some puff of mist from the air, getting so excited. Hale's smile was so wide, you would have thought I was holding his first born. I was so proud and excited!

The excitement has worn off more than a bit, especially seeing as my patients is dying faster than a swatted fly on a hot summer day. I've yet to see any images or scenes. I'm at the end of my rope. Hale saw this coming and left, leaving an open book, detailing the scrying exercises I was supposed to be going through. I did not mind (much) for he had skipped out on the work he swore he would finish this morning.

I let the light mist disparate to try again. _Focus. Focus. Focus. Breath…and…_I blow gently on my hand. The tiny poofs float into my palm, swirling and swirling until they come to rest, forming a perfect…oval. Like an egg.

"Grrrr!" I toss the egg-shaped failure. It hits the stone wall, spreading itself out, looking much like the effect one gets when tossing stones into water.

Hale was right. This is far too advanced for me. I shouldn't have let him trick me into trying. He just setting me up for severe disappointment. Gritting my teeth, I commit this aggravation to memory. Hale was not getting out of this one.

Sighing, I look at the directions once more. It seems so simple. The only ingredients are concentration, will, and breath. I decide to try once more. Closing my eyes, I seal my mind, pinning my thoughts to the one object, the one desire, the one…

I sigh a gentle gust into my cupped palm. I open my eyes, my one application being my gift. The mist has appeared, but it's thicker, more smoke-like in quality. The pieces swirl once more, churning to converge dead center.

The result is a tiny, perfect, lovely little purple orb, floating only a few centimeters above my flesh. It's smaller than Hale's have ever been. All the same, the pride wells up in me. I want to laugh. Yet I am silent for a picture begins to form in my orb.

I see my mother's stern features. She is speaking to someone, a figure just out of my view.

"_Karianna is being kept. His is imposing his will upon her own, I know it!" _

"_And what do you suggest I do about it?" _One cool voice asks. _"This business is no matter of mine, I assure you. I was not involved last time, nor will I be again."_

"_You must make her see!" _Mom cries. _"Make her see that she does not love him, make him believe her to have scorned him!"_

The figures rises. It is a curvy, scantily-clad blond woman. Her lips are lush, her face heart-shaped and breathtakingly perfect. Her nose has a perfect curve to it. The breasts her gown just barely covers are round. Her eyes are a forget-me-not blue that will never be forgotten. She has a certain aura of age about her, but does not look to be more than five years older than me.

"_Demeter, you forget your place. These are not affairs I meddle with, not affairs of the gods." _ This other woman sounds offended, but I can see a glimmer of a smirk in her eyes. _"I am sorry, but I cannot help you. My father has already spoken, has he not? You are not be aided in your quest, I'm afraid."_

My mother is speechless for a brief period, then snaps back to. _"You meddled last time, I am sure of it!" _She retorts. _"He was never interest in Kore before I—"_

"_What is done is done." _Aphrodite sounds mournful, but in a mocking sort of way. _"I cannot interfere. If it makes you feel any better I can tell you this…" _She drifts off, clearly teasing Demeter.

"_What?"_

Her lips curve, creating the perfect, almost seductive smile. _"They truly love each other. Deeply, truly, wonderfully. Nothing you can ever do, short of killing them, can stop that."_

Mom lets out a furious scream, and my orb goes black.

**XXXXXXXX**

I leave Karianna to her practice, hoping to start (and maybe finish) the outrageous amount of work that has piled itself upon the various surfaces of my workspace. To be honest, it is not nearly as heave as it would seem. A great deal of the scrolls are letters from diplomats or my fellow gods. Several files are reports of various Underworld trials. I have a bit to read about the mining of my precious stones, metals, or other ground resources. Letters asking permission to visit, to dig, to punish. It is all business. Until recently I have never fallen behind. Until Kari.

Perhaps in a few days I might begin to ease into calling her "Persephone." Though, I might not be the one to start. Hemera might receive a better reaction than I would. I sigh. Eventually she must step into her role as Queen to the Underworld, wife to me. Though I do not, at home, go by my true name, I feel as though Karianna needs the time to become accustom to hearing her given name, rather than this new, foreign one her mother felt fit to adorn her with.

After I discover her new name, I felt the need to research the meaning behind it. The full name derives from the Greek name "Korinna", or "Corinna". However, her shortened name (or "nick-name" as she puts it) has multiple derivations, from "Katherine" to "Katrina". In its simplest translation, "Kari" signifys "Pure of Heart", something I believe expresses my flower on her deepest level. She is the eternal maiden. She is pure in a way I cannot fully comprehend. Nevertheless, I appreciate her nature in the only way I know how: loving her for it, every moment of every day.

I just wonder, how much devotion does she return?

Three hours later, when the pile is significantly reduced, I stand, planning on leaving to visit Kore once more, as is tradition, before she spends the rest of the evening with Hemera. But a scroll catches my eye.

A woven, dyed case protects the fragile paper. The toggle that clasps the case is a single tooth. A shark tooth. I unroll the paper, hesitant. Only rarely does my second brother venture to contact me. Rarer still that he would do so by diplomat. His eldest son, no less.

The signature stands out bold, in blue ink. _William Leander Glyndwr. _ Also called Aon, the eldest son. His mother was unknown. He appear to claim his place over five thousand years ago. Already having a prince, and unwilling to relinquish any of his kingdom, Poseidon granted this son the honor of being ambassador of the seas. In recent years, Aon has had little work, so he began playing with mortals. Harmless, really. Making friends. Dating. Experiencing mortal life. We saw no harm; he was a demigod. They had the choice to reside with us, or integrate in with the humans.

I frown, for I recall a Will that Kari knew. He was a strapping fellow, slightly British…no. It was not possible. But even I do not believe myself. Kore attracts gods like rotting meat attracts flies. There is no way his attendance at her high school was any coincidence. It appears my elder brother was keeping an eye on my Queen, prior to the rest of the Immortal society even knowing of her existence.

Interesting.

****

**The name info I just felt needed to be added somewhere. There is a great deal of symbolism in this chapter, and it's an important one. Though, not horribly important.**

**Okay, here's the deal. I've had 75 page views for the last chapter at this point and **_**no reviews. **_**I'm skipping out on WTVC right now to finish this. So, please, please, please tell me what you think! If you don't like it, than your opinion is wanted! If you love it, then tell me! Please! **

**Along with your review, please inform me of your favourite book and why you like it. Or something about it. **

**Sounds like homework, right? **

**It's something like this: People like talking/writing/texting about themselves. At the end of every chapter from this point on, expect a question regarding you, your likes & dislikes, etc. If you review, I'll write. **

**Ciao!**


	12. Bitter Taste in My Mouth

**Chapter 12, Bad Taste In My Mouth**

**Since Greek myths belong to no one, this is mine.**

"She is suffering!" I hiss under my breath. "Suffering, because you refuse to take any action!"

My brother shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He is a coward, undeserving of his position. I know if I am persistent enough I can bully him into anything.

"This is between you and our brother. And Karianna." He adds as an afterthought. "I am in no position to dictate my daughter's life. If you wish for change in the current situation, you will seek an audience with our brother."

I let out a muffled scream of frustration. "She is your daughter! You have a responsibility to protect her."

"I also wish to keep her happy. She is content in the Underworld."

Incredulous, I stare. "You have…you have made some sort of agreement with him! You have bartered with our daughter's life!"

Zeus gives me a forbidding look, gripping the arm of the throne he has occupied for millennia. "I have not. You are the one asking me to barter."

"I am her mother! I have the _right._"

"I am her sire." He counters.

"You were never there."

He glares. Thunder echoes throughout the great chamber. "You never wanted me there, Sister. I distinctly recall the phrase '_Get the hell out of our lives_' being thrown in that conversation a few times."

That being said, he stands. "I have given you my answer. This is something for you to settle between your daughter and yourself. Go, Demeter. And think of what Karianna wants."

I sweep from the room, furious. Thunder follows me as I transport myself home, where Artemis is sleep. Was sleeping. The thunder startles the young goddess awake. She lunges from the guest bedroom, arrow ready. Seeing me, standing in a building fury, Artemis lowers her bow.

"What did my father say?"

I fling my cloak off, glowering. "He tells me he will have no part in any attempt to retrieve her." I seethe. "That the entire matter has nothing to do with him."

"How can he claim such a thing?" Her own anger is comforting.

"There is some sort of deal…he made a deal with Hades. We shall receive no help from Olympus."

**XXXXXXXXX**

I show Hale my perfect orb. It's a different colour than his usually are, but he assures me that it is perfectly normal. Colours will change as I change. He thinks that one day it will perhaps turn gold, or green. Better than sparkly pink.

There is no vision this time. Just a picture of my bedroom as I last saw it—was it three months ago?—messy, with the duvet thrown back and magazines littering the floor with some discarded clothes. My laptop is on the desk, closed. A bra hangs off my closet door handle—the orange one with white lace and rhinestones. Hale finds this particularly funny. I have to punch him in the arm to shut him up. It's not the actual punch that shuts him up, but my exclamation of _"Ow!" _because his freakin' arm is like a rock.

He's worried until he sees I'm not mortally wounded. Then he starts laughing again. Which leads to me hitting him again. It is the only logical response.

"Do that again you are just going to bruise your hand." Hale warns, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Oh, is that a threat, Mr. King-of-the-Dead?"

"No," He says causally. "It is a fact."

So, naturally, I punch him again. "Ow!"

"Told you, didn't I?"

"Ow!"

"Kari, I did warn you."

"Hale…Hale-OW!"

At this, he frowns. "What did you do?"

"Punch you, you moron!" I groan, holding my aching right hand. It feels like it's being stabbed every time I move the darn thing. "Oh… I think it's broken…oh gods."

"You are lucky." He says smugly. "You have one right here."

If I could, I'd punch him again. "Just _fix_ it!"

"Let me see it, Kari."

Tentatively, I hold out my injured hand, scowling. Hale picks the thing up like it's Cinderella's glass slipper. Tenderly, he turns it around, probing . I hiss when he jabs something broken. "Oh…ouch."

"Sorry."

A few more minutes of inspection and he sits back. "We will just have to wait."

"What?" Surely I need some form of medical attention. "No cast, or anything."

"No." He smiles, tapping my nose. "Goddess, remember. You will heal in about an hour. No worries, Kari."

"I just have to wait sixty-minutes?" I'm not entirely sure if he's serious.

"Yes. An hour. Perhaps less." He makes a _"tsk"_ noise. "I told you, you were going to get hurt doing that."

"You didn't say it would _break my hand!_"

Hale waves an arm dismissively. "I warned you. I am sorry you are hurt, but it is your own fault, my love. Come along now, it has been ages since lunch."

By the time we finish dinner, I can use my hand again. Hale has no lack of laughs during the entire meal, watching me try to maneuver my silverware with my left limb. I'm pretty sure he purposely ordered soup, just because he knew it would be so entertaining. For him. Not so much for me. I think I spilled the split pea about four times. Luckily, I never seem to wear the same thing twice, so whoever washes this stuff can just throw it away, I guess. Seems kind of wasteful.

We sleep together again tonight (not like that). Hale hums me to sleep. The day drifts away as he rubs my shoulders, whispering in the dark stories of our old life.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Your mother shall be the death of me!"

I glance over the edge of my book, slightly confused. Hale looms over me, arms crossed. He tosses his head, hair flying. Anger crackles the air around him. I set my book down upon the table, pushing my chair back to get a better view of the pissed off god.

"I thought you were immortal."

He scowls, throwing himself in the chair across from me. The entire table (which is made of marble, fyi) shakes under the force of his weight. I stand and walk away, fingers trailing along the shelves that lined the walls. We're in an alcove of the Library. Vases, statues and expensive figurines sit on the selves, aching to be touched. I lift up some complex crystal thing, rolling it around in my hands.

"Maybe so, but if we were able to die, she would be first on my list."

"Um, Dude, you're talking about my mom." I point out. To be honest it doesn't really bother me. I mean, she's been on the top of my list multiple times.

Hale's voice went into a high falsetto. "Um, Dude, she is coming to visit."

"What?" The crystal whatsit falls from my hands, hitting the floor with the tinkling sound of breaking glass. "Damn! What?"

He sighs, waving an arm to fix the crystal thing. The pieces gather to reassemble. It hops back on to shelf. "She sent this—" From inside his cloak Hale toss out a scroll. "—to inform me that she will be here tomorrow."

I cannot move. Breathless, I lean heavily on the shelves, mouth open like some dumb carp. Hale watches me warily, fingers tapping on the stone table top. The scroll sits ominously in the center. I look to it, blinking. In clear script _Lord Hades _lines the edge, written in emerald-coloured ink. Cliché.

"She's coming here?" I gasp.

"First visit from the in-laws." Hale says grimly. "I do not suppose you know what we ought to serve for dinner?"

"No!" I cross to the wall, back to it, sliding down to sit on the cold floor. My bum will be numb in about three minutes, but then again, so is the rest of me. I try again weakly. "She's coming here?"

"Yes, Karianna," He says testily. "Your mother will arrive promptly around eleven."

"Oh…kay."With news like this, there is only one thing you can do: bury your face in your lap. Or knees. Or hands. Whatever is available to you.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Oh great. He's found his sense of humor again. Perfect timing.

"I did!" I moan. "About two months ago! Not now. Do I have to see her?"

Hale chuckles. "No. Not yet. I would not let you even if you wished to."

At this, I make some obscure sound every teenage girl knows how to make when she is exceptionally displeased. It's halfway between a growl and a sob. "Gods, why me?"

"Because, my love, you are with me." Hale is suddenly beside me. "I'm sorry. We knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah. I guess so. Still…"

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Karianna. Do you really want to stay?"

I shrug, avoiding his stormy eyes. "For now, you know. I'll probably go eventually. Finish school. Go to college. Maybe get an apartment."

Hale frowns. "Why ever would you want to do that?"

"I—" How does one explain life ambitions to someone who was born knowing what they wanted to do? "—I want to get a higher education. Live a little, you know. It's just what people do with their lives."

"And you will come back?"

I pause. "I suppose, yeah. Eventually."

Hale is quiet for some time. "Do you…think you will want to stay here? Rule with me?"

Looking at Hale, you would see a young guy who is fairly buff, with a certain aura of power around him. If he'd been born a normal human, he probably would've been emo. Certainly not one of the populars. Not outgoing or social. In no way forthcoming with his emotions. It isn't his style. He wouldn't be Hale if he were friendly or warm.

Here he'd opened himself up like never before. I see a scared teenage boy, nervous after asking a girl out for the first time, waiting for a reply. Hale has put himself out there like never before.

"Hale, I….yeah. Yeah I will."

For someone who barely smiles, he sure has a lovely one.

**XXXXXXXX**

I am strictly instructed to stay in his apartments while my mother is here. Hale believes she won't stay longer than an hour. When I appear slightly offended, he laughs and says it's not any lack of love for me, but rather intolerance for him. "I can be irritating when I wish to be, Kari." He promises me.

"Oh, I know." I assure him. "Believe me, I know. You're a right pain."

For that relatively minor offense, I get a hair ruffling.

"Please," I beg. "Just talk to her. Work it out."

His expression grows mournful. "We have tired, Kari. No matter what is said, we can never reach an agreement."

"Please." I scoff. "I'm not worth tearing this family apart. Try. For me?"

He claims it to be impossible and refuses to expand on the topic.

As we wait, I pick out clothes, hand out advice, and warning on the handling of my mother. After trying on his seventh tunic (robes, he calls them), Hale all but ties me to an armchair, hissing that he will restrain me if I do not stop freaking out. I smile boldly and ask, "How?"

So, naturally, he shows me. Through a practical demonstration.

We are entirely occupied in one another when a loud chiming sound rings throughout the apartment. Multiple times. Progressively growing louder. Groaning, I push myself off of the breathless god. "Oh, don't tell me you've installed a _doorbell_? What, is there a white picket fence lining the garden too?"

Hale straightens. "Would you be displeased if there was one?"

"Very." I confirm. "You ought to go. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Does anyone?"

He has a point. Pressing one last lingering kiss to my temple, Hale whisks from the room to greet Mother. I'd pray to some god asking for his safety, but since he's one himself I'm not sure what good it will do.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sister, how good of you to grace my miserable kingdom with your glorious presence." I say the remark with upmost sincerity, but she still casts me a foul look. I gesture to a chair opposite of me. It is level with me. My brother has some superiority complex. If he could manage it, any seat you chose would be ten feet lower than his own.

"My brother, I trust you have been…content, as of late?"

One sentence, and I am already losing my temper. Forcing a smile, I say, "Of course, Demeter. Brilliant. Would you care for any refreshments?"

A table has appeared between us, laden with cool drinks and fruit. Refreshing things. But no, my sister will have none of this. She glances disdainfully at my offering and refuses in her typical polite, clipped tone. I sometimes think she believes nothing is worth consuming unless it has been cultivated by herself.

"Very well. I assume you wish to get straight to business, then. Whatever could be your reason for visit, Sister? Such short notice, I might believe it to be urgent?"

"More than urgent. I have come for my daughter."

"Which one?"

She visibly grits her teeth. "I have but one, Hades. Kore."

"Ah. Her."

"Have you perhaps…see her?"

I lean forward. "Between you and me, Demeter, my goddess stealing days are over."

"That does not answer my question."

Shaking my head, I straighten. "No, Sister, I have not seen your Kore."

**XXXXXXX**

He is lying. I know it! The moment I step in this godforsaken palace I could feel it-_Karianna is here!_ If this insolent boy would just stop evading my questions and return her to me.

"Do you know," I ask. "How much heartbreak a mother can take in one life time?"

"No, I cannot say I do, Sister." Hades replies coolly.

"Neither do I, but I know it cannot be much more than this."

He is silent.

"Twice my daughter has been taken from me, Hades. All I wish is for her to be safe, and happy, with me." Out of the corner of my eye, I see the young godling twitch.

"Perhaps her happiness does not depend on spending her entire life with you." He says softly.

"You know where she is?"

He stares at me in stony silence.

"Tell me!" I command, standing. Hades follows suit.

"I will not." He says calmly.

"You have her!"

Hades glares at me, challenging. "What proof do you possess?"

"Your insolence and refusal to cooperate is enough!"

"You have no authority here. My brother will not allow you to humiliate me before all of Olympus as before—do not even think it, Demeter."

"I knew!" I hiss. "I knew he worked out some arrangement with you, bartered for our daughter's life! How dare you keep her from me, she is my own flesh! You have no right—"

"NO," Hades roars. "You have no _right_, Sister, to take her from _me! _Think I do not recall? She _trusted _you. And what do you do with that _innocent _belief? You destroy everything she was so you can relive the parenting experience."

I stumble back against one of the stone pillars. "I was protecting her from you! She did not need you for a husband. What were you to her? A monster, trapped underground like you ought be. She is everything good! Nothing like you!"

"Leave."

"Not without Kore."

"You must respect her decisions. Leave."

"I—"

I find myself clinging to a rock near the cave's mouth. The mortal entrance to his kingdom. Alone. Without Karianna.

**XXXXXXX**

I cannot say I was sorry to see my sister go. The harpy had spoken long enough. Though it was a pity we had resolved nothing. Kari did ask that I try.

Erebus pulls himself out of the shadows and young Hemera follows from behind a pillar. They stand before me, heads bowed. I return to my seat, taking one of the refreshments my sister refused. Some fruity drink they apparently thought would please her. I offer the remaining items to the pair before me. Erebus turns me downs politely, but Hemera accepts a bunch of grapes.

"Way to get in with your in-laws."

"I wasn't exactly 'in' prior to this meeting, Hemera."

My niece rolls her eyes. "Sarcasm is below you."

I ignore her, instead choosing to look to her father for a reliable report. "Any…problems?"

"She brought no one with her." Erebus starts in his harsh whisper. "Karianna remained in your chambers."

This is pleasing. "No rash escapes? Tantrums? Sneaking about?"

"No, my lord."

"What a change." I cast my gaze upon Hemera, who is popping a grape into that wide chasm of a mouth. "Tell me, what was your impression of my sister?"

"Hmm-" She holds up one finger, signaling the need to finish her grape. "I think maybe she's just a bit of a control freak."

**XXXXXXXX**

Since the only thing I had done since wake up this morning was boss Hale around, freak out and make out (in that exact order), I felt a shower was in order. As soon as Hale left, I set off to find his bathroom. Somehow, it was more impressive than my own—white marble, gold taps, mosaics, etc. After marveling in its bathroom glory I slip into the stand-alone shower.

Hot waters pelts down. I moan. Gods, I've been needing this. I adore Hale, but his bed could be more comfortable. And besides that, sitting in that chair didn't do anything kind to my back…

I think perhaps I stayed in there for nearly an hour. It would've been longer, except I felt bad using up all the hot water. Plus, the whole "my-brand-of-shampoo-magically-appearing-in-Hale's-private-bathroom" creeped me out a little. I mean, I know _he _didn't put it there. I'm being to think this place is like the castle in _Beauty and the Beast_ -only not the Disney version, but the one Robin McKinnley wrote. The Disney movie has all of the dishes and furniture and stuff come to life, whereas this book version has these spirits that go around and serve Beauty.

Yeah.

Creepish.

I guess whoever or whatever is just trying to be helpful, do its job. You know. Still. I'm getting heebie-jeebies.

Hale said it would be only an hour, but he has yet to return. I want to get back to my room. I really, really want to get back to my room. My hair straightener is there, along with my blow dryer. I'm sure the…servant thingie…could bring it. But I'd much rather work on my hair in my bathroom.

Toweling off, I listen. The entire apartment is silent. No Hale. No anybody.

Snagging this silky bathroom off the hook on the back of the door, I leave the bathroom. My clothes have disappeared. Brilliant. Probably taken to be cleaned. Or thrown away. Or something.

How much longer was he going to take? If I knew my mother, she couldn't handle more than 15 minutes with the God of the Oh-So-Impressive-Underworld. Her tolerance level is way below mine. Seriously. Bad characteristic for a person who works with teenagers, but whatever. It was her life, not mine.

I hear the door open and close with a bang. Uh-oh. Somebody apparently didn't have a good meeting with Mom….

"Took you long enough." I call out in a teasing tone. "My mom give you any trouble? I told you she was…Hale?"

But it's not my hunk of a god that stands in the middle of the great room, looking out of the wall-window. Hemera, wearing her typical broom skirt and sandals, gazes out the huge pane of glass. She turns to look at me, grinning. "Moved in, have you?"

I'm blushing. "Did he send you here?"

"Of course." Hemera laughs lightly. "Didn't really think about what kind of impression it would make."

I groan. "He wouldn't. But I guess it's not like there is a whole lot of people around here to know about it."

"No gossip hounds." Hemera agrees. "He wants to see you in the great hall, ASAP."

"Well, he can wait. I need some actual clothes. The ones I came in…"

Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "Yeah, that can happen. But I have a feeling he wouldn't say no to the bathrobe…"

At this point, I probably have reached the hue of a tomato. "Um, no. Just no."

She drags me out into a hallway I didn't know existed, chattering. "I mean, I expected this to happen a whole lot sooner, ya know? The sexual tension between you two is….tight. So I saw this coming. It's cute, really. But why do you still have your own room? I'm sure he'd be psyched if you asked to move it, like make it official."

"Hemera," I say. The girl is going a hundred miles a minute, seriously getting me dizzy. "First off, we're not sleeping together. Well, we are technically sleeping together, but not _sleeping _together."

I love Hemera to death, but I kind of want to slap that smirk off of her face right now. I continue. "Secondly, this is your flippin' _uncle_ we're talking about."

"Yours too!" She counters. I cringe, knowing she's right. Incest is not an issue Hale and I have ever discussed.

"God, don't even say it."

"You brought it up."

"Oh, forget it!"

We've entered my room by now. I throw open my wardrobe and begin digging. Hemera pushes me aside gently to grab a purple thing that's hanging near the front. It's silky and long, with silver clasps at the top. And it's this soft shade of lilac that would compliment my skin. Cute but—

"I so can't wear that." I blurt out in horror.

"Why?" Hemera lifts up the dress, confused. "You'll look great."

"It's…showing too much skin." Too sexy. Way too sexy. I don't want to give Hale any ideas.

Hemera scoffs. "Kari, it's going to be hot out today. Believe me, you won't mind."

"Yeah, but—" But she's pulled my robe off and thrown the darn thing in my face. So I guess I'm wearing the dress.

**I didn't spend a whole lot of time on editing. I hope you like this one, it's one of my favourites so far. Things are starting to heat up between Demeter and her siblings as she tries to see Kore. Reviews are very much welcome, my darlings. Thanks for the support thus far.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out, between camps and whatnot, it's been difficult to find time to write. And I may have been writing a few Doctor Who oneshots…**

**Ciao!**

**~Dania**


	13. Tomorrow Will Come

"Can't I just wear a regular sundress, or something? You know, I heard cotton calicos are very in this season."

Hemera ignores me in favour of cinching me into the nightmare—it is a corset style. Even worse. From what I've seen of the typical Underworld wardrobe, zippers and buttons are not used often. If at all. Things are tied or pinned or wrapped. Yeah. It's an Amish Paradise alright.

When she's done, my head is next on the agenda. She sits me down and all but ties me to the armchair, back to the mirror, to torture me with brush and comb in hand. It takes at least fifteen minutes before I am allowed to move even a little. And then, it is just a little because now she is applying what seems to be three or four street walkers' worth of makeup. It is at this point that I start to get a little edgy.

"Hemera, is this really necessary? I mean, Hale sees me every day with little to no makeup or anything. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Hemera insists. "I just thought maybe today, well, I mean…why not? It can't hurt to dress up every once in a while, right?"

"No," I say slowly. This is getting suspicious. "I guess not. But why today?"

But Hemera occupies herself with my bronzer, which apparently requires a great amount of concentration in its application. She isn't looking me in the eye.

"Hemera…"

"Did he tell you I was coming?" She grumbles after some pressing. "I told him to let you know, I mean, it isn't me that been planning this little shindig for …"

No amount of begging will make her continue, she merely tells me "my Hale" can be a total idiot sometimes, and ought to have warned me she was coming. "Then again, perhaps it's lucky he forgot." My captor muses, blending my foundation into my neck. "If you'd been given a heads up, we'd probably be hours behind. I bet you'd hide. You're totally the type to hide in the face of a makeover."

It's when Hemera's little makeover fest takes over two and a half hours I really start whining.

"I thought you said Hale wanted me in the great hall!" I howl while she French tips my toenails. "Isn't he going to be just a little concerned that you've kept me here for over two hours? That is quite a bit of waiting, especially considering how hard that throne must be."

"He'll wait." Hemera murmurs around the emery board she has between her teeth.

"For three hours?"

"I told him four." Hemera says smugly.

"Four? You told me he expected me ASAP!" I squeak. "Hemera, you've had me in here since 12:30! What are you planning?"

"I've already said nothing."

I snort. "I know what you said. But I also know you can lie."

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "Whatever. Care to charm this polish for me? We need it to dry faster if we're ever going to get past this base coat."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, knowing full well she could just do it herself. Nevertheless I send a tiny drying charm toward my glistening toes.

"This lilac will go nicely with the gold." Hemera says, pleased, as she straightens one part of my hem.

I groan at the thought of jewelry. "Gold won't match this." I flick the silver broach attached at my shoulder.

Hemera's grin is wide. "Oh, I know. But your aura is."

"Oh please, let's not start this again."

"What is my daughter bothering you about?" A whispery voice comes from the corner. Erebus has graced us with his presence. He drifts in to the light, sightless eyes rolling in their sockets as though they're searching for something.

"Hello, Erebus. She isn't bothering me. No, it's more like torture."

He chuckles drily. "I thought I hear her mention something about the nature of your aura."

"She has a beautiful one, Father." Hemera pipes up. "Gold, all autumn-y."

"Persephone never had an aura." Erebus says at the exact time I huff out, "I so don't have one."

"She does, Father, if only you could see it. I told you ages ago it was hard to see, at first, but now it's so bright. Still a little muted, you know, but there."

Erebus frowns. "Every god and goddess has an aura. But Persephone's was always hidden. Her mother masked it, in a sense, to keep the rest of us guessing as to the nature of her birth. The rumors always said she was a demigoddess, but those could have well been started by Demeter. Whatever she was, Demeter did not want the rest of us to know."

"Why?"

Hemera and Erebus exchanged a knowing glance (thought how I don't know, considering Erebus _is entirely blind)_ before turning back to me.

"Auras are a clear and definite way of identifying a god's power."

I blink. "What do you mean?"

Erebus clears his throat. "Based on colour and strength, the light indicates the very specific type and ability of the god."

"Like, Poseidon's is blue, Artemis and Athena's silver, the winds are all purple. Aphrodite has a pink for emotion." Hemera cuts in. "It is based on the elements involved."

"So, what, am I green?"

They exchange another look (how do they do that?) before Hemera corrects me with, "No, actually. Gold."

"But that doesn't make sense. I deal with plants best. Hale can tell you that. I do stuff in the gardens all the time, like, weave the rose vines and whatever. I'm totally a plants girl."

"Ah, but you have just began exploring your powers. We cannot be sure until you are more experienced and mature in your ability." Erebus whispers. "You are but a child. A child with great potential, but a child nonetheless. For all we know, this time around, you very well might be more adept in the emotional side, or light. As the daughter of a seasonal goddess and god of thunder and sky you could be anything."

I stare at the blind god, trying to grasp his meaning. "What, so…we're just going to wait and see?"

"It is the only thing we can do." Hemera says softly, staring into the distance behind me, where I presume the mirror stands. She turns the armchair with ease to let me see my reflection. To my astonishment, I look…okay. Better than okay. In fact, better than that. I look great. I've gotten this French braid thing going on, making a sort of crown on my skull. Hemera has evidently been digging through my jewelry chest to unearth this collection of jeweled hairpins and other jewel things that has been woven in with the braids. A couple of tendrils have been allowed to fall into waves down my back and they've been twisted with thin strand of crystal.

Then she's made my skin all glowy. It isn't really tanned, but fresh I suppose. My eyes are soft and smoky. Hemera has somehow managed to make my lips look dewy, but not sticky, like they always turn out when I try. And by some magic, my eyelashes are stunningly black and long, perfectly curled. She couldn't have just done this. Surely some magic was involved. From behind me, my makeup artist smirks smugly, hitting one large bamboo makeup brush against her palm. Even Erebus has a small smile playing about his lips. From behind his veil, he clearly is pleased.

What have they got planned for me?

I start to stand, but Hemera pushes me back down. "Oh no, I am not done yet. We still have to do one last top coat on your nails, and pick out shoes, not to mention jewelry."

"What? I'm already wearing over ten pounds of silver on my head, what else do you want?"

Erebus steps between us. "I am afraid, my ladies, that I must attend to my lord. It has been a pleasure. I shall see you in a few hours."

"Oh Erebus, don't abandon me to her!" I cry, mock-horrified.

He smiles. "You will be, my lady, in very capable hands. I release you back into her custody." With that, he faded into the shadows, presumably to drop in on Hale.

"Alright then. Now that we're alone…" Hemera brandishes a tiny glass bottle of nail lacquer. I let out a long groan. But nothing can save me now.

**XXXXXX**

Nights on the Mount are cold and windy. Looking out the windows, one can see clouds rising and falling, even with the stone. One a cloudless night, one can see for miles in any direction, past the mountains, rivers, fields. Almost to the sea. Nothing can be compared to my home.

Former home, I suppose.

The girl locked inside me has been raging for hours, screaming, tearing at her prison walls. Calling me a colourful selection of names and curses. She surfaced yesterday, after I had repressed her to one small corner of my mind. To keep my human in me could prove useful one day, though Demeter disagrees and had urged me to dispose of Diana once I reigned in control. I ignored her suggestions. I am not sure if I ought to regret doing so.

I do not understand. She _wanted _this. She _welcomed _my awakening, our binding. Yet now she moans volumes, tormenting my every waking hour with her insistent howls. I've barely got the patients to think, let alone listen or respond. We were after the same goal—saving Kari—and now she decides this isn't what she wanted? We are one and the same! I do not understand…

Is Kore having this much trouble, reigning in her human self? Does she struggle to maintain sanity when the voice screams again and again and again, beating on the walls of your mind?

She needs to quiet herself. Tonight is my meeting with father. Tonight I am to ask for my cousin's return to us. This is what we have been waiting for, what we wanted! Why can she not see? For Kore's sake, we must cooperate. If she loves her friend, she should retreat. I try again to explain the situation, and again I am tossed sneering replies.

"_You're not helping anyone by doing this." _I warn her. _"Your friend will pay for this." _

"_What _you _are doing will cause more harm than any of my action!" _She slams into the walls of her prison, and I wince. "_You're going to destroy her, all of you, without my help! I won't be any part of this."_

I pause. _"What do you mean, I shall destroy her? I'm helping her, you are the one set on ruining—"_

"_Listen." _Diana hisses. _"You do not listen enough. Why would Demeter need your aid when she is already a formidable goddess, when you are new and weak? Why would she seek the help of her brother, who she's always worked to keep away from Kari?"_

I stumble backwards from the force of her words. _"How would you know this? You're human, you have no idea as to the politics—"_But she was right. Demeter has been determined for decades to keep Zeus away from her daughter at nearly any cost. And I had wondered, myself, why my aunt had sought me out specifically. Yet, I had guarded these doubts from Diana, how could she…?

"_I am you. I can see everything, even when you, O Goddess, are too blind to realize you are being manipulated!"_

"_What?"_

Before I could interrogate her further, an airy voice drifted through my borrowed apartments. "Artemis, my brother is ready to see you."

I turn. Demeter stands in the doorway. She has changed into dark mourning clothes. Her hair had been cut jaggedly, as is the tradition when a loved one is lost. Ash streaks her face. It is a startling, dramatic move which should sway some of the court. Though, since I've come, I have gathered that while many may support my aunt in her efforts, few will face my Lord Uncle Hades. He assumed his powers swiftly upon the assumption of his throne. He is ruthless when it comes to my cousin and her preservation. Everyone remembers the battles of the last conflict between Demeter and Hades, before Zeus saw fit to step in and create a compromise.

I stand, brushing invisible pieces of lint from my tunic. I do not meet my aunt's eyes. Diana has found a crack, and it is growing. My aunt can no longer manipulate the court with harming humans. She has been tossed out of the Underworld, and her destruction of Kore over two hundred years ago made her very unpopular in our court. Perhaps I am just a tool in all this, to be used for Demeter's own ends, but then again Diana could just be working against me, against Kore. But why? I have no connections of Kore, I am doing this out of my own kindness. But she could help us, she could drop all hostilities to help her friend. Why won't she?

Her devotion to _Kari _is unmatched. She is as loyal as one of my own hounds. She loves Demeter's daughter like a sister. Her refusal is entirely out of character. I know humans to be sporadic, unpredictable creatures, but Diana was not. Her reaction to our attempts does not make sense. What is going on?

Demeter guided me by the elbow, as though as I am some invalid, toward my father's private meeting chambers. I still recall the way, but I do not tell her this. Let her think I am still lack memory.

We stop just outside of the entrance, which is flanked by a pair of fully armored guards. They are completely unnecessary, as Father could strike down any intruder with a mere snap of his fingers. Knowing Father, this is just him being showy. Demeter turns to face me. Wordlessly, she squeezes my shoulder and steps back. I can practically hear her voice in my mind, _"Remember, this is our last chance."_ Diana chooses to remain silent on the thought, but I feel a definite sneer echoing in my consciousness. I nod once, twice, then enter.

My father is seated, clearly waiting. A little behind him, face in shadow despite the great amount torch light in the room, stands Will. Or, at least, I am fairly certain it is Will. He stands tall against the white stone of the walls, hair about four times longer than Diana had ever seen it. It is a pulled back, a tousled length of dreadlocks (also a new addition). He's in tradition garb, rough homespun material only complimenting the rest of his rough exterior.

After seeing him my first night, I discovered his background. He is my other Uncle's son, Aon. He is an ambassador of sorts, for the sea. Though that does not explain as to why he has spent the last couple years hanging in a landlocked town around Demeter's daughter. Will appears at ease in his surroundings, though there is a small amount of tension around the muscles of his face. He stares at me, eyes flickering over my form. I am familiar, then not. I am not the Diana he frequently squabbled with.

"Father," I begin, inclining my head. "Thank you for granting my audience. It warms my heart that you still recognize me as your daughter."

Father also inclined his head and invited me to sit. Will remains standing. "You really must thank Aon for his input into our little trial. Without his testimony, you may have been dismissed."

"Thank you, Will." I manage to say somewhat politely. He smiles, claiming it was no trouble at all.

"_Trust him."_ Diana's voice startles me. _"He's going to help. Trust him."_

I ignore her plea. I have come for business, not to make friends with Diana's old nemesis. "You said you were sent by my uncle to watch my activities." It is not a question.

In the shadows, he shifts, glancing to Father. Zeus waves his fingers vaguely, as if to say _"Do as you like." _Will nods, stepping forward into the light. I am drawn back. His honeyed eyes stare into mine. "I was sent to watch both my cousins. Uncle felt it was unwise to leave to potential goddesses unguarded. Being unoccupied at the time, I agreed to observe and protect for an unspecific amount of time."

"You felt my human needed a babysitter." I say coolly.

"We did not want you to be taken advantage of. Even if you were never realized, anyone with a teaspoon of wit could gain your trust and harness you powers. Leaving you unsupervised would not be wise." Will is calm, still staring me down.

"Even with careful observation, it appears someone manipulated you nonetheless." Father adds. "Your aunt could have never made it to our mount with the aid of your power."

I stiffen. "She is not here to manipulate anyone, Father. Demeter only seeks to retrieve her daughter from the bowels of your brother's hell. This is not about manipulation."

Father regards me. "We all know of your feeling toward Kore's living arrangements. And I would be a fool not to guess who put you up to this meeting. But I have already settled my ruling with both parties—this is between Hades and your aunt. Seeing as they have already met, I would say it close to being settled. If you believe further action on my part is necessary, then I regret to inform you I am no long involved."

Slowly throughout his speech, I begin gripping the arms of my chair harder and harder. Will is watching with faint amusement. I meet his eyes. I feel challenged. He agrees, if the nodding is any indication. "If you will not settle the matter, Father, then we have few options."

He shakes his head helplessly. "We had an arrangement, Artemis, before your aunt violated all agreement. She gained no friends in she did. Forgive me, but I cannot be merciful. Your cousin was happy with her husband. Her mother made the choice to prevent that happiness and now it is turning on her."

I am not done yet. "But how do we know?" I cry. "No one ever asked Kore of her opinion! This has always been arranged between her mother, her husband, everyone but her!"

Will makes a sudden, quiet sound, like a rumbling gasp.

Father leans forward. "What are you suggesting, daughter?"

"Allow Demeter a chance to see her daughter, to ask Kore what she wishes. Let a representative of your court follow. Then we shall all come before you, Kore included. Let her make her own decision as to who she would live with." I say hurriedly.

Zeus blinked once. Will frowns. Unable to further my cause anymore, I cross my arms to wait. Finally, Father looks to Will, who leans in to listen. They quietly discuss the situation in whispers I have no chance of hearing from across the room. Will is making elaborate gestures with his hands and Father is nodding seriously, brow hardening as though it is made of the same marble that line the walls of this very room. Will offers a solid fist. Father grasps it firmly. One or two more words, then they're turning to face me, mountains of decision.

"You and Will may have access to my brother's realm with my blessing. You are to have a brief audience with Hades, to inform him of the situation we have agreed upon, and he shall have five days in which to bring our Kore to Olympus. If, in that time, he fails to come, we shall go to him." My father intoned.

Will has a raw grin. "The most intimidating part of the deal."

"Will that appease the vulture, daughter?" Father asks drily.

I swallow. "Yes. Many thanks, Father." I am dismissed. Will, to my surprise, excuses himself at the same time to follow me out. Then down the hall. And across the open courtyard where I stop to spin around, jabbing a finger in his face.

"_What are you doing?" _I hiss.

"What?" His tan brow creases. "My dear Artemis, I am merely making my way to my chambers."

"Really, because from what I heard, they lie in the east wing? This is the west side."

He inclines his head in defeat. "You have caught me. I was hoping to have a word, Goddess."

"Well, you've had it." I move to go. "Twenty-four of them, exactly. If you will excuse me—"

Will ignores me. "I know you're wondering why I've been helping you."

I pause, then shake my head. "You have no clue what I am thinking, Aon."

The man winces. "Haven't used that one in a while. Listen, seriously you have got to be questioning my actions. Di hated me, why would I help you?"

This is exactly what I've been thinking. However I keep walking. I may now be an all-power goddess, but I haven't stopped hating Karianna's little flirty BFF. Diana always distrusted him. For once, I have to agree.

"Come now, I know you're wondering." He presses. "I need you to trust me—we're after the same thing."

Scowling, I turn. "No, we do not. I want Kore's safe return to her mother. You—you are just seeking to please Zeus. Now that we understand each other, you surely have no further reason to pester me with your ridiculously theories. If you will excuse me, I aim to rest for a few hours before our excursion tomorrow. "

He catches my arm. "Release me." I growl under my breath. A small number of deities are lounging in the courtyard, quietly speaking amongst themselves, or appreciating the warm night air. I do not wish to cause a scene. He drops my arm, but doesn't move away.

"No," He says calmly. "We both want Kari happy. We just have different notions of how that happiness might be achieved."

I shake my head. "I don't have a notion, I know she belongs with Demeter. I will admit, I appreciate your help, but we would prefer to go about this our way."

"You mean barging and snatching her out against her will?"

"She doesn't know what he is! She probably has been seduced, or charmed-"

Will's brows rise. "So, you think she is incompetent of making her own decisions?"

"She's but 16!"

"Seventeen, now." He corrects quickly. "Her birthday was technically last month. Not a child. But are you not three years shy of twenty yourself?"

"No, I—" I falter. "My human body is, but I am able. She…she cannot know the gravity of the situation."

Will stares, hard, into my eyes. "You cannot think so little of your friend."

I am at a loss for words. Truthfully, I do not know Karianna. Everything I can recall of her is from Diana's weak human memories. I do not have the fondness, the attachment, Diana has for the girl. She is just a problem, honestly, one I've been charged to care for. Demeter called for my help, and I give it out of respect for her and for Kore.

"I just want to help Demeter." I finally say quietly. "My feeling for Karianna are…nothing like Diana's."

"You don't care."

"I didn't say that!" I snap.

He shrugs. "Didn't have to. You don't. It's obvious. What isn't obvious, is why."

"I already said, it's for Demeter."

Will smiles, shaking his head. "You misunderstand me. I'm looking for the truth. I mean, what do you owe Demeter. Neither of you were exactly close. So she cannot be your sole motivation. I'll ask again, Artemis, what is motivating you to 'help' your aunt?"

Again, I cannot find the words to explain my cause. For I cannot explain my drive, what is causing me behave in such narrow manner. From the darkest corner of my mind, I hear a faint, soft, _"Trust him. Trust. Trust him." _

It would seem Diana has had a change of heart. I cannot help but listen to her, wondering if maybe, she was for once right. I open my mouth, but what comes out does not speak of blooming faith. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Because, you're both my business." Will pauses. "Father charged me with looking after the pair of you. He said my main goal was to keep you safe and happy, for it is more than your father ever sought for you. He pitied Karianna. He worried for you, even though you choose this for yourself. He only watched last time. This time around he felt it was time to level the playing field. I was sent to ensure this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hemera finally releases me. Well, when I say "release," I of course mean she briefly paused from her torturing to escort me to the grand hall. The walk was not nearly as awkward as the one I'd made nearly three months ago with her mother. Coincidently, that walk also began with a sneak-attack makeover. I'm forced to wonder if maybe this is a family trait. If so, it is a pretty crappy one.

When we reach the double doors, Hemera halts to face me. "Okay, don't freak or anything. Remember, this is a gift."

Having heard the words "_don't freak," _I of course start panicking. "What do you mean? Why would I freak?"

Hemera pats my hand. "Don't worry." She says soothingly. "Hale has everything set up. It was his idea, so it can't be that terrible, right?"

I give her my "_oh-please-it's-Hale-for-goodness-sake" _look. Because after three months with Hale, I have learned that god or not, he inherited the universal trait of really, really terrible ideas. For example:

"We ought to buy you your own motorbike."

"Your apartments are far too small, would you prefer to move in the ones next to mine."

"High school? Why would you need to complete your education up there, when you have a career and home waiting for you here? What do you mean, self-respect?"

And, of course…

"When do you think you might be ready to conceive children?"

This one, so far, tops the cake. I punched him (hurting my hand, once again) and refused to speak to him for two full days. Hale did everything in his power short to taking me to Disneyworld in an attempt to bring himself back into my favor. It was only after a very, very long discussion about the pace of our relationship that I finally relented.

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out. No need to worry." Hemera insists. "Now, just close your eyes."

I oblige her without complaint. Hemera gathers my wrists to lead me forward slowly. The doors seem to open of their own accord, because she is holding onto me with both hands. We walk into the great hall. From behind me, I hear the huge doors close and feel the gust of air from the force. My senses are pleasantly greeted. The air is fragrant with orange blossoms and lavender. There is the low murmur of a piano. "What is…?"

Suddenly, Hemera's hands are gone, and she's whispering "_Keep your eyes closed, Kari."_ And then she's gone. Someone else's hands find one of mine and my waist. We're swaying along with the quiet music. There is no mistaking who my partner is—even blinded, I know it's Hale. His touch is distinctly possessive. Without a sound, he's guiding my head to rest against his shoulder.

"Have a lovely meeting?" I murmur into the fabric of his coat.

There is a deep rumble from his chest. "It was fantastic."

"Let me guess. She's come to the realization that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and is perfectly okay with letting me stay here with you without supervision?"

Another chuckle. "Not quite."

I sigh. "Surprise surprise."

"She declared war."

"That sounds more like it."

Hale squeezed me. I can just imagine him, right now, rubbing that spot behind his ear. He sounds very calm, true, but I can hear as sliver of worry laced in his tone. "Let us not discuss her now. I think tonight ought to be about us. Happier things."

I hum, nuzzling his shoulder. I have no clue what it is he's wearing, but it's not his typical cloak-and-tunic, or leather-jacket-and-jeans ensemble. The material is stiffer, probably of man-made fibers. "I think it's a very good plan. No more talking about Mom. Deal."

"Good." Hale sighs in a peaceful sort of way. "You can open your eyes now."

Needing no further prompt, I raise my head and look about the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

All of this had been her idea. Accidently, of course. We had been lazing around her balcony one afternoon, as was our tradition. The topic of discussion today was our human lives. Kari had a better sense of her—mine had ended long ago-and was outlining for me the necessary steps one took to have a complete high school career. Things like "Home Economics" class, "dropping-your-tray-in-the-lunch-line-your-freshmen-year-when-surrounded-by-a-hoard-of-senior-jocks," "P.E.," and a ridiculous list of other things in a slang I cannot hope to comprehend. Though, there is one thing I catch in the myriad of terms:

"…and Prom."

She finishes the list with a single word. I can hear through her tone that it is to be capitalized with reverence.

I frown. "I met you there. I thought you hated everything about the ritualistic seasonal dancing?"

Kari shakes her head. "No, what I hate is the dress shopping, mani-and-pedi, updo torment. I mean, it's just a load of money wasted, right?"

All I am left to do is blink. Kari rolls her eyes, heaving a burdened sigh. "Okay, I never had a date. I mean, Will offered to take me, but he was like, a friend, you know? And there's nothing wrong with that, really, but, I mean…it's Prom. You want to go with somebody really special. That's why you go through all the hair and nail stuff. You want to look good for that person."

"Ah."

"This last one would've been okay, you know? Except for the whole kidnapping thing."

"Just 'okay?'"

Her expression softens. "I think it could've been better if you were my date, instead of my hijacker."

This occurred weeks ago. I had been unable to forget her words. She always acted like I had done her a favor, rescuing her from that pathetic excuse for a ball (that was, of course, after we had gotten past the kidnapping argument), so I'd thought nothing of it.

Then came the morning I had woken up to realize she'd shared my bed. We were together. She had greeted me with a smile, no longer flinched out of my touch or avoided my gaze. Things were…perfect. And I knew even if she never completely remembered our old life together, we could still create a new life, with new memories. We reached an understanding. Even if she returned for further schooling, even when she insisted on getting a job up in the aboveground, she will come back to me. She promised to return.

With this, I was resolved to prove to her I was willing to let her go, provided she meet my one condition—the greatest of all commitments. But how to present this proposal? I wanted to produce something with flare, something meaningful to be remembered with fondness. Her speech regarding the pros of prom gave me an idea. Why not fulfill her dream of attending a social dancing event with a date she actually appreciated? I could not promise the social part; this kingdom is not known for its array of society. But at the very least, I might recreate the atmosphere. We might even dance this time, properly. Perhaps I might even generate the storm she asked for so long ago. Or would a downpour dampen the mood? I had read stories of rain affecting people emotionally in a negative manner.

My plan was quickly set in motion. Nyx, as sour as she had been three months ago, jumped at the chance to regain my favor. Hemera, of course, was eager to help as well. Several of our other Underworld neighbors contributed in food and decoration. Not typically being one inclined to present social events, I had not the slightest idea of how to arrange a teenager's dream ball. Hemera and the other took the lead with determination. I quickly grew excited, anticipating my beloved's reaction to my gift, when "the shit hit the fan," as Karianna would later put it. Her mother requested an audience on the very same day of my makeshift ball. While the times of my two appointments were hours apart, I could not help but fear some sort of conflict. What if Demeter did manage to spirit away Karianna? Then I would be left with a "bedazzled" (another Kari term) great throne hall, a flamboyant reminder of what, exactly I had lost.

But Kari had remained, and our two-person ball was set to go off "without a hitch." I spent my four hours overseeing the final touches and dressing again in the tuxedo I had worn to her prom. The rest was spent in great anticipation, pacing and wringing of the hands. Then Erebus had sought me out to inform me of her arrival.

And here we stand. Swaying. She is perfectly calm, perfectly content in my arms. Things like this give me hope she'll choose right this time. Because it will ultimately come down to a choice. It must. She has to make the choice herself this time, without any help. I pray every waking second she might make the better decision this time: me. This is the sole thing holding us back. I wait every day for when we'll meet the end, the ultimatum, the point of no return. It could be anything, at anytime, anywhere. But she gives me hope.

"You can open your eyes now."

**XXXXXXX**

"This is…unexpected."

Demeter's face is half-shadowed, as the single lamp in the room barely provides enough light to read by. Her hands are folded. But she is far from calm.

"You know the boy who will be accompanying you?"

I nod, eyes trained on the flickering flame of the oil lamp. It's bronze, beautifully crafted. Someone has been thoughtful enough to hang it beside the bed.

"Will he cause us any…discomforts?"

"No."

She brings her hands to her lips, musing. They are a calloused set, from working with the earth, but still graceful. She has worked to manicure her nails, and I can smell the faintest trace of lotion. Ginger and apricot. A hint of spearmint.

"Then we shall commence. Tomorrow. Any longer would be dangerous. I hate to think of my child suffering another second in the hands of that fool."

"Tomorrow." I repeat.

"_Tomorrow..." _Diana whispers in my head. "_Tomorrow and all is lost…"_

I do not ask what she means. I think we both know.

**WOOOOOO! Yeah! Got and update!**

**Okay, I am really, really sorry this took so long. I've been uber distracted by WTVC, Doctor Who, and school. Not to mention blogging (I'm on Tumblr, if you're interest). **

**I do hope you like this chapter. It clears up a few questions, especially some things address in the end of Chapter 3. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
